Um Jeito de Amar
by robstenshades
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Edward Cullen é rico, bem-sucedido e está pensando em sua mais nova aquisição. Ele quer uma esposa e filhos, mas sem se apaixonar. E para isso já tem a candidata perfeita:Bella Swan, uma florista que luta para tirar o negócio da família da falência. É a oportunidade que Edward esperava:ele pretende comprá-la junto com sua pequena empresa. Mas não será tão fácil possuí-la
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoas, segue mais uma adaptação dessa vez da autora Miranda Lee, espero que vocês gostem!**

 **PRÓLOGO**

O elevador subiu para a cobertura, parando silenciosamente antes que a porta se abrisse com suavidade, revelando um _foyer_ de mármore sob os pés. E uma vista de tirar o fôlego à frente. O porto de Sidney num dia claro de verão sempre era uma paisagem a ser contemplada, com sua água azul brilhante e redondezas pitorescas, porém, era ainda mais espetacular daquele ponto alto.

Edward meneou a cabeça quando saiu do elevador e foi em direção à enorme janela de vidro, sua expressão irônica ao olhar para Emmett, que tinha ficado um pouco atrás.

— Posso entender por que não teve problemas em vender estes apartamentos — observou ele para seu amigo e colega profissional. — Nunca apreciei uma vista mais bonita.

O semblante bonito de Emmett parecia satisfeito quando ele se aproximou e parou ao lado de Edward.

— Sempre ajo de acordo com aquele velho ditado imobiliário: posição. Além de estar de frente para o norte, com a magnífica vista da ponte, este ponto em East Balmain fica a apenas um pequeno trajeto de balsa do centro de Sidney, e um trajeto ainda mais curto de Darling Harbour.

— É um excelente lugar, especialmente sendo perto do CBD — acrescentou Edward. — No passado, houve murmúrios no banco de que eu usei dinheiro deles para apoiar um de seus muitos projetos. Minha nova posição como diretor-executivo poderia estar em perigo se isso tivesse se provado um investimento inútil. Os executivos ficaram muito preocupados quando você não permitiu que investidores comprassem a planta.

Emmett sorriu.

— Ah, mas estes apartamentos não eram designados a investidores, e sim às pessoas que se apaixonassem por pelo menos um deles e quisesse viver aqui. Também devotei dois pisos a uma academia de ginástica, sauna e quadra de squash. Mandei mobiliar e decorar todos os apartamentos. O custo de cada um ficou entre cem e duzentos mil, mas provou ser a mais bem-sucedida ferramenta de venda.

Edward assobiou.

— Duzentos mil para decorar cada apartamento? Meu Deus! Ainda bem que você não me disse isso antes. O pessoal do banco teria tido um ataque. Talvez até eu — acrescentou com uma risada.

Havia facções do banco que não tinham aprovado a promoção de Edward no ano anterior.

Alguns dos executivos mais velhos o consideravam muito jovem... com 38 anos... para dirigir uma instituição financeira multimilionária.

— Por isso não lhe contei até agora — disse Emmett. — Sei quando devo manter um segredo. Mas você riu por último, caro amigo — adicionou, batendo no ombro de Edward. — Abrimos as vendas em outubro, e o edifício já está noventa e cinco por cento ocupado. Três meses e só resta uma cobertura vazia, juntamente com poucos apartamentos nos andares mais baixos.

— O que há de errado com esta cobertura que você não vendeu? — perguntou Edward. — Muito cara? Algum erro na decoração?

— Não. Ela não está no mercado.

— Ah. Você a reservou para si mesmo.

Os olhos azuis de Emmett brilharam.

— Venha. Vou lhe mostrar.

— Posso entender agora por que você ficou com esta — comentou Edward dez minutos mais tarde.

O imóvel não se parecia nada com outras coberturas que Edward tinha visto na vida. E já vira muitas. Aquela era como uma casa de praia completa, com canteiros, uma piscina e grandes terraços, onde se poderia estender-se sob o sol e apreciar a vista.

Do lado de dentro, a decoração continuava a promessa de um estilo de vida relaxado e descontraído. O piso frio era cor de creme, assim como as paredes. A maior parte dos móveis era de bambu, com estofados macios em vários tons de azul. Tapetes em azul e amarelo davam calor aos pisos frios.

Não havia cortinas ou persianas para bloquear a vista, embora ninguém do lado de fora pudesse ver através dos vidros. Naturalmente, havia tanto ar condicionado quanto aquecimento central. Todos os cômodos possuíam portas de correr que levavam aos terraços. Um muro alto de cimento separava as duas coberturas, proporcionando privacidade e tranquilidade na área da piscina.

Quando Edward entrou na espaçosa suíte principal, com sua cama luxuosa e uma tela de tevê embutida na parede oposta, pura inveja o consumiu. Ele sempre admirara Emmett por sua tenacidade e otimismo. Admirava a forma que ele havia saído de uma quase falência alguns anos atrás, para levantar-se e escalar a sua atual posição, como o grande talento na construção civil de Sidney.

Mas nunca, jamais o tinha invejado.

Até agora.

Subitamente, Edward queria aquela cobertura. Queria ir para lá todas as noites, em vez de para o apartamento sem alma que vinha ocupando desde a morte de sua esposa, 18 meses atrás. Até mesmo queria compartilhar aquela cobertura com alguém, o que era uma surpresa também. Até aquele momento, o pensamento de compartilhar sua vida... e sua cama... com outra mulher lhe era inaceitável. Estivera emocionalmente destruído desde que enterrara Tanya. E fechado sexualmente também.

Não era de admirar que viesse trabalhando 24 por dia no banco. Seus hormônios masculinos tinham sido dirigidos para outro lugar. Parecia, todavia, que seus hormônios estavam sendo descongelados, porque quando Edward olhou para a cama king size, não se visualizou dormindo sozinho.

Sua pele se arrepiou com a imagem mental de si mesmo fazendo amor com uma mulher sobre a colcha azul de seda. Ninguém que já conhecesse. Uma estranha atraente. Morena. De olhos suaves. Seios generosos. E muito disposta.

— Você realmente gosta deste lugar, não é? — perguntou Emmett.

Edward riu.

— Não pensei que eu tivesse sido tão óbvio. Mas, sim, gostei muito. Consideraria vendê-lo para mim?

— Não.

Edward foi tomado por uma forte sensação de frustração.

— Ora, Emmett, você já tem uma mansão na água aqui perto. Para que quer esta cobertura?

— Para dar a você.

— O quê? — Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Emmett esboçou aquele sorriso desarmado que lhe era típico.

— Aqui estão as chaves, meu amigo. É seu.

— Não seja ridículo! — exclamou Edward, embora o coração estivesse disparado dentro do peito. — Não posso deixá-lo fazer isso. Este lugar vale uma pequena fortuna.

— A outra cobertura foi vendida por cinco milhões e quatrocentos mil dólares, para ser preciso. Mas esta é melhor e maior. Aqui. — E ele pressionou as chaves na mão de Edward.

— Não, não. Você _tem_ de me deixar pagar por ela.

— De jeito nenhum. É toda sua, em agradecimento. Você me ajudou, Ed, quando ninguém mais fez isso. E não estou falando apenas sobre dinheiro. Você me deu sua amizade, e confiou em meu julgamento. Isso vale mais do que todo dinheiro do mundo.

Edward não sabia o que dizer. Somente duas vezes em sua carreira bancária tinha feito amigos pessoais ou emprestado dinheiro. Estas não eram atitudes aconselháveis. Mas nunca se arrependera de tais decisões.

E, claro, era difícil negar algo para Emmett, e impossível não gostar dele.

Jasper fora um caso totalmente diferente. Com uma personalidade mais séria do que Emmett, o jovem gênio da informática tinha ido ao banco diversos anos atrás a fim de pedir um empréstimo para iniciar sua própria companhia de software. Tendo sido um delinquente com um permanente senso de inferioridade, Jasper não tinha a menor habilidade para negociar um empréstimo.

Mas era certamente brilhante, honesto e ambicioso. Edward ficara tão impressionado que investira seu próprio dinheiro na companhia de Jasper, assim como o dinheiro do banco.

Com o passar do tempo, Edward havia passado a gostar de Jasper também, apesar do jeito rude do jovem. Ele convencera Jasper a ir a uma das famosas festas de Emmett, e os três logo tinham se tornado melhores amigos.

Hoje, Edward considerava Emmett e Jasper seus melhores e únicos amigos. Outros colegas em sua vida fingiam amizade, mas Edward sabia que o trairiam assim que tivessem chance.

— Você não tem ideia do quanto isso significa para mim — disse Edward, fechando as mãos ao redor das chaves.

— Mas aceitar uma cobertura luxuosa de presente me colocaria numa posição impossível com o banco. Meus inimigos teriam um dia cheio. Haveria todo tipo de rumores sobre corrupção e só Deus sabe o que mais. Você _precisa_ me deixar pagar por isso.

— Você e aquele banco maldito, e aqueles patifes que trabalham ao seu lado.

Edward riu.

— Sim, eu sei, mas é _meu_ maldito banco agora, e eu gostaria de manter isso assim. Eu lhe darei o valor de mercado. Qual seria? Seis milhões?

— Provavelmente. — Emmett suspirou. — Muito bem. Seis milhões.

— Ouça, eu tenho condições para isso — apontou Edward. — Fiz dinheiro com a casa de Palm Beach que comprei. — Que foi vendida uma semana após o funeral de Tanya.

Edward não adicionou que, durante os 18 meses desde a morte de Tanya, ele também triplicara sua fortuna pessoal no mercado de ações. Incrível como se podia ter lucros quando não temia os riscos que se está correndo.

Poderia se aposentar agora, e viver do dinheiro de suas propriedades e ações.

Mas é claro que não faria isso. Gostava dos altos e baixos do mundo financeiro, apreciava o poder e prestígio que alcançara em sua nova posição. Edward imaginou como Tanya teria reagido ao seu sucesso, se ainda estivesse viva. Ela apreciaria o dinheiro, a vida social que o novo cargo dele requeria. Mas isso a teria mantido somente na cama dele?

Edward duvidava.

Uma mulher que encontrava um amante depois de estar casada dois anos não era fiel por natureza. Não fosse pelo resultado da autópsia, Edward nunca teria descoberto a terrível verdade sobre a mulher que amava. Ele questionara o investigador do caso sobre a idade da criança que Tanya esperava quando o acidente de carro tirou-lhe a vida, mas fora certificado de que não havia engano. Aproximadamente seis semanas.

Edward estivera viajando a negócios por um mês próximo do período de concepção.

A criança não era sua.

Ele apertou mais as chaves na mão. Quisera tanto um filho com ela. Mas Tanya vivia dizendo que não estava pronta para fraldas sujas e noites em claro.

O que mais o atormentava... agora que suportava pensar nisso... era como ela o cumprimentara quando ele tinha voltado para casa da última vez. Como se tivesse sentido muita saudade. Como se realmente o amasse, quando, durante o tempo todo, carregava o filho de outro homem.

Claramente, Tanya iria dizer que o bebê era de Edward.

Que tipo de mulher podia fazer isso?

Edward havia enterrado ambos com um coração partido, então enterrara a si mesmo, no trabalho.

Diziam que o tempo curava tudo. Talvez sim. Mas Edward sabia que sua vida nunca seria a mesma depois de Tanya. Para começar, nunca mais seria capaz de se apaixonar. Essa parte sua tinha morrido com ela.

Mas não queria continuar vivendo sozinho.

E ainda queria um filho.

Era definitivamente hora de seguir em frente. Hora de encontrar uma esposa, do jeito que Emmett encontrara Rosalie depois que a noiva o dispensara.

— Você está com aquela expressão no rosto — disse Emmett, quebrando o silêncio no quarto.

— E que expressão é essa?

— Aquela que você assume quando está prestes a me fazer infinitas perguntas, normalmente sobre um novo projeto que estou começando.

Edward sorriu.

— Você é um homem intuitivo. Tenho algumas perguntas a lhe fazer. E, sim, é sobre um projeto seu. Mas não um novo. Um que você completou o ano passado. Vamos nos sentar no terraço?

— Nunca o vi tão misterioso — disse ele enquanto seguia Edward para a luz do sol.

Edward puxou uma cadeira do terraço e se sentou. Esperou até que Emmett se acomodasse à sua frente, então falou:

— Decidi que quero me casar novamente.

— Mas isso é ótimo! — proclamou seu amigo. — Eu não sabia que você estava saindo com alguém.

— Não estou. Mas espero estar em breve, uma vez que você me ponha em contato com a gerente de Esposas Procuradas.

Emmett franziu o cenho.

— Mas você não aprovou a ideia quando eu lhe falei sobre isso.

— Fiquei surpreso, só isso. — Uma reação normal, na opinião de Edward. Emmett não parecia o tipo de homem que usaria uma agência de namoros para uma apresentação. A confissão que fizera ao seu padrinho antes do casamento, no ano anterior, de que encontrara sua linda noiva através de um site na Internet tinha sido um choque.

A agência se chamava Esposas Procuradas, seu objetivo era combinar homens profissionais com o tipo de mulheres que muitos deles queriam se casar, especialmente aqueles que já tinham sofrido uma decepção amorosa no passado. Aparentemente, seu banco de dados estava repleto de mulheres atraentes que só estavam interessadas em uma carreira.

Casamento. Mulheres cuja prioridade não era necessariamente amor, mas segurança e compromisso.

Muitas delas haviam tido casamentos ou relacionamentos anteriores, que tinham fracassado em lhes dar o que queriam da vida. Algumas possuíam uma profissão, mas estavam dispostas a abrir mão de suas carreiras pelo homem certo.

— Foi Jasper quem não aprovou — apontou Edward. — Mas não esqueça que ele não conhecia Rosalie naquela época.

Felizmente, Edward tinha impedido Jasper de repetir para Emmett, na recepção, sua crença de que todas as mulheres que se inscreviam naquele tipo de agência eram frias e interesseiras, procurando uma boa oportunidade de enriquecer. Jasper vociferara tal opinião para Edward, todavia. Mais de uma vez.

Mas ninguém que conhecesse a esposa de Emmett pensaria isso dela.

No começo, Edward ficara perplexo ao saber que Emmett tinha encontrado sua amada Rosalie através da agência. Um homem com a aparência e posição dele poderia ter escolhido qualquer mulher do círculo social.

Quando Edward lhe perguntara, durante a festa do casamento, o motivo daquela atitude, Emmett havia respondido de modo pragmático:

— Foi uma questão de tempo. Eu queria uma esposa e uma família, mas não queria me incomodar com o processo longo de uma cortesia tradicional. Quando quero uma propriedade com certos requerimentos, meu assistente seleciona algumas opções antes que eu vá olhar pessoalmente. Usei a mesma técnica para encontrar uma esposa. Dei uma lista de requerimentos para Esposas Procuradas, e eles selecionaram diversas candidatas para que eu visse através da Internet. Escolhi três que me agradaram. Só tive de sair uma única vez com cada uma para saber com quem queria me casar.

Edward tinha ingenuamente perguntado se era um caso de amor à primeira vista, do que Jasper rira.

— Emmett não está interessado em amor — Jasper o informara. — Não depois da sujeira que a outra vadia fez com ele. Certo, Emmett?

Emmett confirmara que amor não tinha entrado na equação, de nenhum dos lados, embora alegasse que não teria se casado com Rosalie sem alguma química sexual entre os dois.

 _Alguma_ química sexual?

Edward considerava tal declaração muito fraca, tendo visto Emmett e Rosalie juntos, antes e depois do casamento. Aos seus olhos, a química sexual entre eles era elétrica, especialmente da parte de Emmett.

Rosalie era linda. Magra e alta, com cabelos loiros, pele clara e olhos verdes, mas não exatamente o tipo de Edward. Ele preferia morenas com corpos exuberantes e curvilíneos.

Tanya tinha cabelos loiros, olhos pretos e um corpo voluptuoso. Não que Richard quisesse se casar com algum clone de Tanya. Na verdade, queria que a segunda sra. Edward Cullen fosse o mais diferente possível da primeira. Em personalidade e caráter, isto é. Fisicamente, sempre se sentira atraído por morenas com curvas. Sabia que, quando estudasse as candidatas de Esposas Procuradas, não iria selecionar loiras esqueléticas.

— Tem certeza sobre isso? — perguntou Emmett agora.

— Absoluta.

— Suponho que não esteja procurando por amor.

— Sua suposição é correta.

— Você quer um casamento de conveniência, como o meu.

— Sim.

Emmett franziu o cenho.

— Não tenho certeza se este tipo de relacionamento é para você, que, no fundo, é romântico.

— Não sou mais.

Edward desejou que não tivesse soado tão amargo. Emmett pareceu perplexo. Não sabia nada sobre a traição de Tanya. Não se contava uma coisa dessas nem para os melhores amigos.

— Estou decidido sobre isso — declarou Edward com firmeza.

— Posso perguntar por quê?

— Nenhum motivo misterioso, meu amigo. Apenas preciso de companhia. E de sexo regular.

— Você poderia obter isso de uma namorada.

— Eu não quero uma namorada. Quero uma esposa.

— Ah, entendi. É por causa do banco. Sua posição como diretor-executivo seria consolidada se você fosse casado.

Agora foi a vez de Edward ficar perplexo.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com o banco. Simplesmente quero me casar. Quero o que você tem, Emmett. Uma mulher bonita que se sinta bem em ser minha esposa e me dê um filho.

— Eu não sabia que você queria uma família.

— Por que não?

Emmett deu de ombros.

— Você ficou casado com Tanya por dois anos, tempo mais do que suficiente para ter um bebê.

— Isso não foi escolha minha — Edward o informou, tentando soar casual.

— Pensei que você fosse feliz com Tanya.

— Eu era. — Aquilo era verdade. Sua infelicidade tinha começado após a morte de Tanya.

— Eu era louco por ela. Mas ela se foi, e agora estou solitário, certo? Quero uma esposa. Mas não quero romance. Já tive essa experiência.

Emmett assentiu.

— Sim, entendo.

— Sei que entende. Sei como você se sentia sobre Katte. Motivo pelo qual apelou para Esposas Procuradas. Porque ainda era apaixonado por ela.

— Do mesmo jeito que você ainda é apaixonado por Tanya.

Edward não negou. Se negasse, teria de explicar.

— Agora que está tudo resolvido, vou entrar para dar mais uma olhada na minha nova cobertura fabulosa. — Ele se levantou. — A propósito, posso me mudar antes que a escritura seja transferida?

— Mude-se hoje, se quiser.

Edward não era um homem impulsivo por natureza, mas hoje as coisas estavam mudando.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que vou fazer isso.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Bella olhou, pela milésima vez, para a placa VENDE-SE que tinha sido colocada menos de meia hora atrás sobre o vidro da loja. Fúria e indignação faziam sua cabeça girar.

Como sua madrasta _ousava_ fazer isso?

A floricultura UMA FLOR POR DIA era pelo menos metade sua por direito. Ela deveria ter sido consultada. Deveria ter sido considerada. Mas qualquer consideração com _seus_ sentimentos tinha claramente acabado com a morte de seu pai. Qualquer esperança de que o negócio adorado de seu pai um dia se tomasse dela morrera com ele.

Bella havia sido tola em permanecer. Especialmente tola por trabalhar por um salário patético, considerando que era gerente da floricultura agora, e fazia a contabilidade também. Aos domingos. No seu dia de folga!

Victoria tirava quase tanto dinheiro quanto ela do trabalho. E Victoria só trabalhava de quarta a sábado. Certo, Victoria era uma excelente florista, com muita experiência, mas Bella também tinha muita experiência. Apesar de ter somente 26 anos, trabalhara com flores sua vida inteira.

Seu pai começara a treiná-la para ser florista quando Bella era muito pequena. E ela começara a acompanhá-lo à floricultura logo após seu aniversário de 15 anos.

Como eles tinham sido felizes naquela época! Apenas ela e seu pai.

E então Sue havia aparecido. Até que seu pai morresse, dois anos atrás, Bella não percebera que tipo de mulher sua madrasta era. Sue tinha sido muito inteligente durante os oito anos que fora a segunda sra. Swan.

Mas logo depois que seu pai se casara com a atraente divorciada, Bella certamente soubera que sua meia-irmã era ciumenta, vingativa e má. Infelizmente, Leah também havia sido muito inteligente com seu novo padrasto.

Bella amargamente ressentia-se da maneira que Sue e Leah haviam explorado seu pai. Somente o fato de que ele parecia feliz a fizera ficar calada sobre as maldades que Leah lhe falava em particular.

E claro, após a morte de seu pai, todos os cuidados tinham acabado. Sue começara a mostrar quem realmente era, e Leah... bem, Leah piorara ainda mais.

Bella soubera que deveria ter saído da vida delas naquela ocasião, mas não pudera se separar da floricultura de seu pai. Ainda se sentia perto dele lá. Então se mudara para o apartamento acima da loja e se determinara a restabelecer Uma Flor Por Dia.

Os negócios tinham declinado após o enfarto de seu pai. Bella estivera tão arrasada que precisara fechar a floricultura por um tempo. Levara mais de um ano para recuperar os velhos clientes e começar a dar lucro. Não que Uma Flor Por Dia tivesse sido um negócio altamente próspero algum dia. Lojas de ruas não eram muito bem-sucedidas hoje em dia. Os shoppings haviam dominado o mercado.

A floricultura e o apartamento, todavia, ainda valiam um bom dinheiro, apesar de serem antigos e não estarem nas melhores condições. Provavelmente mais de um milhão. Mais até, se o comprador adquirisse a propriedade como um negócio, juntamente com direitos comerciais.

Bella olhou para a placa VENDE-SE mais uma vez. Tinha sido louca em trabalhar tanto por tão pouco quando soubera, no fundo, que as únicas que ficariam com as recompensas seriam as detestáveis Sue e Leah. Infelizmente, seu pai deixara tudo para a esposa em testamento, feito logo após o casamento deles, quando Bella estava apenas com 16 anos. Confiara que Sue cuidaria da filha dele. Mas a viúva feliz tinha outros planos. Assim como a filha mimada dela...

Mas Bella não queria pensar sobre isso. Já havia refletido demais sobre aqueles acontecimentos durante o Natal. Se Jacob a tivesse amado realmente, Leah não teria sido capaz de roubá-lo. Mas ela o roubara de Bella. Ia até mesmo se casar com ele. Esta deveria ter sido a gota d'água para Bella, mas, estranhamente agora, não sentia assim. A gota d'água era aquela placa VENDE-SE.

Bella decidiu naquele momento que já brincara de Cinderela por tempo o bastante. Era hora de grandes mudanças e grandes decisões. Sabia que seria triste abandonar o orgulho e alegria de seu pai, mas isso tinha de ser feito. Porque a floricultura não seria _seu_ orgulho e alegria por muito mais tempo.

Logo pertenceria a outra pessoa.

— Vou até a banca de jornal, Victoria — disse ela. — Preciso do _Herald_ de hoje.

Victoria estava terminando um lindo arranjo de cravos vermelhos e olhou para cima.

— Procurando um emprego novo?

— Com certeza.

— Já estava na hora — murmurou Victoria.

Uma ruiva com pouco mais que 35 anos, Victoria já tinha vivido bastante e não era facilmente enganada. Há muito vinha dizendo que Bella precisava construir sua própria independência.

— Você tem razão — concordou Bella. — Vou procurar um novo lugar para morar também.

O jornal de sábado de Sidney, _Herald,_ era sempre repleto de anúncios de emprego e apartamentos para dividir com outras pessoas. Holly havia dado uma olhada algumas semanas atrás, depois que Jacob a deixara por Leah. Mas naquela ocasião não tivera coragem de mudar sua vida completamente, abandonando tudo que lhe era tão familiar.

Mas encontrara a coragem agora.

Victoria sorriu de modo aprovador.

— Isso mesmo, garota. E não se preocupe comigo. Assim que você sair daqui, eu saio também. Eu não trabalharia para Sue nem que esta fosse a única floricultura de Sidney.

— Ela é cruel, não é?

— Da pior espécie. Assim como a filha dela. Leah merece Jacob. Fiquei muito feliz o dia que você se livrou dele.

— Ei... ele me dispensou, Victoria.

— A única coisa boa que fez por você. Agora pode encontrar um homem realmente bom, alguém que aprecie suas qualidades.

— Obrigada pelo elogio, Victoria, mas é difícil encontrar homens bons. Eles certamente não aparecem na minha vida. Jacob não foi o primeiro namorado imbecil que tive. Pareço atrair o tipo infiel e inconstante.

—Arranje um emprego na cidade, querida. Onde estão os ternos.

— Ternos?

— Homens de terno. Tipos executivos. Trabalhei numa banca de flores em Market Place. Havia centenas de homens de terno andando por lá. Eles são maravilhosos.

— Sim, mas o fato de usar um terno não quer dizer que o homem seja um bom sujeito.

— Não, mas geralmente significa que eles têm dinheiro. É melhor se apaixonar por um rico do que por um pobre.

— _Você_ não fez isso. — Victoria era casada com um homem que trabalhava em estradas de ferro.

— Bem, sou uma tola romântica.

— Eu também sou uma tola romântica.

Victoria fez uma careta.

— Sim. A maioria das garotas é. Bem, é melhor você ir buscar seu _Herald,_ antes que não encontre mais.

Bella comprou o último jornal da banca e foi para o escritório da loja estudar os classificados, mas as notícias eram desapontadoras. Não havia muitos empregos para floristas anunciados naquela semana. E somente dois na cidade. Quanto a um apartamento compartilhado...

A ideia de morar com estranhos depois de morar sozinha por dois anos a fez tremer. Todavia, não tinha condições de alugar um apartamento decente sozinha, a menos que recebesse um salário muito bom. Possuía _algumas_ economias, mas não muito. Ter Jacob como namorado não tinha sido barato. Ela acabara pagando pela maioria das coisas, enquanto ele alegava que estava economizando para o futuro dos dois.

Quão ingênua uma garota podia ser?

Encarar seus defeitos não era uma experiência agradável. Mas quando Victoria foi embora às 4h, e Bella começou a fechar a loja, havia analisado sua própria performance patética como uma suposta mulher adulta. Não podia culpar a ninguém, exceto a si mesma, se sua vida estava uma confusão.

Escolhendo não opor resistência, permitira que as pessoas pisassem sobre ela. Mas bastava. Na segunda-feira de manhã, entraria em contato com um dos muitos serviços que elaboravam currículos. Nunca tivera de procurar um emprego antes, mas sabia que você precisava se apresentar bem. Então se candidataria para aqueles dois empregos na cidade.

Victoria estava certa. A cidade era o caminho a seguir.

Mas não ia cair no erro de aceitar um emprego mal remunerado. Precisaria de um bom salário se quisesse continuar morando sozinha.

Não era necessária tanta pressa. Uma floricultura como Uma Flor Por Dia não seria vendida da noite para o dia. Provavelmente tinha alguns meses para fazer planos e executá-los.

Enquanto isso, não contaria nada a Sue. E economizaria cada centavo que pudesse.

A visão de um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas num canto lhe chamou a atenção. Era um pedido que recebera pelo telefone na tarde anterior. Não um de seus clientes usuais. Um homem, prometera apanhá-las por volta do meio-dia de hoje.

Com um suspiro, Bella checou seus registros, encontrou o nome e número dele e telefonou. Secretária eletrônica. Ela detestava secretárias eletrônicas.

Após deixar um recado dizendo que cancelara o pedido, Bella desligou com um suspiro. Que desperdício. Adorava rosas vermelhas. Eram caras também. Ele não quisera botões, mas flores abertas. Não durariam mais do que alguns dias. Impossível vendê-las para outra pessoa.

Então uma ideia lhe ocorreu.

Sra. Cullen. Ela amava rosas vermelhas, e não viajaria para o exterior até o fim da próxima semana. Holly poderia levar-lhe as flores como um presente de boa viagem. E como um agradecimento por todas as vezes que ela fora à floricultura para conversar e tomar um chá.

A sra. Cullen era uma boa mulher.

Se Bella divagasse de vez em quando sobre Edward Cullen, logo reprimia os pensamentos. Entretanto, houvera uma época que pensara muito sobre o único filho precioso da sra. Cullen. Até mesmo tinha tecido loucas fantasias com ele, como eles se conhecendo algum dia, e ele se apaixonando por ela.

Victoria estava certa. A maioria das mulheres eram tolas românticas!

Pegando sua agenda de endereços, ela ligou para a sra. Cullen a fim de ter certeza que ela estaria em casa.

Linha ocupada.

Bem, pelo menos ela estava em casa.

Bella tirou as rosas do vaso, arranjou-as num papel prateado e amarrou-as com um laço vermelho da mesma cor das rosas. Iria até a casa da sra. Cullen e lhe daria as flores pessoalmente. Não era longe, e a tarde estava quente e ensolarada.

Nunca ocorreu a Bella que Edward Cullen poderia estar na casa da mãe, mesmo que _fosse_ fim de semana. A sra. Cullen lhe contara que raramente via o filho hoje em dia.

Aparentemente, ele tinha sido promovido a diretor-executivo do banco, e estava mais viciado em trabalho do que nunca.

Bella foi caminhando devagar, apreciando o ar fresco, enquanto mentalmente pensava sobre as coisas que teria de fazer nas semanas seguintes.

Número um: encontrar um emprego, de preferência na cidade.

Número dois: achar um apartamento, de preferência perto da cidade.

Número três: encontrar um bom homem. Preferencialmente um que usasse terno e trabalhasse na cidade.

Ela fez uma careta, então riscou o número três da lista. Isso definitivamente podia esperar um tempo.

Apesar de Jacob ter se provado um traidor, ainda havia sido seu namorado por mais de um ano, e ela pensara que o amava. Acreditara que ele a amara também. Jacob costumava dizer isso com frequência.

O fato de tê-la dispensado por Leah tinha sido doloroso. A autoestima de Bella ainda estava muito baixa, e não se sentia pronta para entrar num outro relacionamento.

Não, iria se concentrar nas duas coisas com as quais podia lidar. Um novo emprego e um novo lugar para morar.

Encontrar um novo namorado não estava em seus planos, não por um bom tempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Estou indo agora.

Edward ergueu os olhos de seu laptop, vendo sua mãe parada à porta do escritório.

— Você está muito bonita — elogiou ele.

— Obrigada — disse ela, erguendo uma das mãos para tocar os lindos cabelos morenos. — Fico feliz que você notou.

Edward tinha notado mais do que o novo penteado. Sua mãe era uma mulher totalmente diferente, graças à chegada de Carlisle na vida dela, sem dúvida.

— Desculpe porque vou sair, Edward. Mas você poderia ter me avisado que vinha. Eu não o via há semanas.

— Eu andava extremamente ocupado — replicou ele, e deixou-a pensar que se referia ao banco.

Na verdade, estivera saindo para jantar com as cinco finalistas selecionadas de Esposas Procuradas. Até agora, tinha levado quatro delas para jantar. As três primeiras em três noites de sábado sucessivas. A quarta, todavia, não podia esta noite, então ele a conhecera na noite anterior.

O encontro se provara tão decepcionante quanto os três anteriores.

Edward ia trabalhar hoje... frequentemente trabalhava aos sábados... mas havia decidido no último momento, e num estado de total exasperação, visitar sua mãe e lhe contar sobre sua busca por uma esposa através da agência de relacionamentos. Não quisera discutir sua falta de sucesso até agora com Emmett, e certamente não com Jasper, que nem mesmo sabia sobre isso.

Edward até levara seu laptop, para mostrar à mãe o site de Esposas Procuradas. Mas quando tinha chegado, ela estivera tão excitada por seu próprio encontro com Carlisle que Edward desistira da ideia.

E agora estava satisfeito por isso. Porque sua mãe nunca entenderia por que ele queria um casamento de conveniência. Não, a menos que ele lhe contasse a verdade sobre Tanya. E recusava-se a desnudar sua alma dessa forma.

— Eu vou voltar tarde — disse ela. — Nós vamos ao teatro depois do jantar. Mas há pizza no freezer. E uma boa garrafa de vinho na porta da geladeira.

— Cuidado, mãe. Você corre o risco de se tornar uma garota festeira.

O rosto dela ficou tenso.

— E se eu me tornar? Já está na hora, não acha?

Edward estava atônito pela reação da mãe. Ela entendera aquilo como uma crítica?

Possivelmente. O pai dele tinha sido um patife crítico. Edward não entendia como sua mãe aguentara ter sido casada com ele. Já era ruim o bastante ser filho do homem. Edward havia aprendido a sobreviver sobressaindo-se em todas as suas realizações. Era difícil para um homem achar defeito num filho que era o primeiro em tudo.

Após a morte de seu pai diversos anos atrás, Edward esperara que sua mãe se casasse novamente. Ela não tinha nem 60 anos na época. E era uma mulher bonita. Esme Cullen não teria se casado, se assim não fosse.

Mas sua mãe não se casara de novo. Levava uma vida tranquila, jogando boliche com amigas uma vez por semana, e bridge nas noites de terça. A maior parte do tempo passava em casa, cuidando de seu jardim, assistindo à televisão e lendo. Então, subitamente, aos 65 anos, a vontade de viajar havia sido despertada.

Não querendo explorar o mundo sozinha, colocara um anúncio no quadro de avisos da biblioteca do bairro, procurando uma companhia para viajar. Carlisle a contatara duas semanas atrás, e tinha provado ser uma pessoa agradável. Um cirurgião aposentado, também era viúvo. Não gostando de perder tempo, Carlisle já tinha organizado a viagem deles ao redor do mundo, que iniciaria na próxima sexta-feira.

— Eu não estava sendo crítico, mamãe — murmurou Edward. —Acho fabuloso o que você está fazendo.

— Fala sério, Edward? Não acha que estou sendo tola?

— De jeito nenhum. Mas eu gostaria de conhecer Carlisle pessoalmente antes desta viagem.

— Investigá-lo, você quer dizer.

— Você é uma viúva rica, mãe — apontou ele. — E sou seu único filho. Preciso ficar de olho na minha futura herança.

Aquilo era bobagem e sua mãe sabia disso. Edward havia ganhado mais dinheiro em sua curta carreira no banco do que seu pai em quarenta anos como contador. Anthony Cullen sempre fora muito conservador com seus investimentos. Dava excelentes conselhos para seus clientes, mas não os transferia para a própria vida.

Todavia, na época que morrera de enfarto aos 70 anos, tinha sido capaz de deixar a casa de Strathfield para sua esposa, totalmente quitada, além de uma aposentadoria que a manteria segura até a própria morte. O que, esperançosamente, não seria tão cedo.

— Você não precisa se preocupar, Edward. Carlisle é muito mais rico do que eu. Deveria ver a casa dele. É magnifica.

— Eu gostaria de ver. Quantos anos Carlisle tem, a propósito?

— Ele tem 66.

Apenas um ano mais velho do que sua mãe. Melhor do que o pai dele, que era 12 anos mais velho.

— Ele parece ótimo. Melhor não o fazer esperar então. Vejo você pela manhã. Divirta-se — gritou Edward quando sua mãe se dirigiu para a porta da frente.

— Pretendo fazer isso.

A porta da frente foi batida, deixando Edward numa casa vazia, mas não com uma mente vazia.

Um homem aos 66 anos ainda era viril?, pensou.

Provavelmente.

Uma coisa sabia ao certo. Um homem com 38 não podia ignorar sua frustração sexual crescente. Entretanto, não havia esperança à vista.

Fazia seis semanas desde que Emmett o colocara em contato com a gerente de Esposas Procuradas, uma mulher bonita, mas durona, chamada Natalie Fairlane. Seis semanas, e ele não estava mais perto de encontrar a mulher com quem queria continuar saindo, com o objetivo de matrimônio.

Edward voltou ao laptop e abriu a foto da quinta mulher que selecionara. Outra morena. Era tão linda na tela quanto tinham sido as outras quatro. Mas nenhuma delas lhe causara nenhum efeito na pele.

Não houvera química, como diria Emmett.

As demais, elas pareciam muito ansiosas para agradá-lo, não demonstrando sinceridade nos olhos. Algumas eram obviamente gananciosas, escolhendo o prato mais caro do menu, e o vinho mais caro.

Este tinha sido um de seus pequenos testes. Deixá-las escolher o vinho, do qual Edward nunca bebia muito. Não podia permitir que nenhuma decisão fosse tomada com a influência do álcool. No final de cada jantar, todas as quatro deixaram claro que ficariam felizes em acompanhá-lo para a cama.

Edward não achava que era _tão_ irresistível assim para as mulheres. Era um homem de boa aparência. Alto, com uma constituição forte e feições masculinas. Todavia, diziam que seus olhos acinzentados eram muito frios, e seus modos eram terríveis.

 _Ameaçador,_ uma colega de trabalho o chamara.

Ele supunha que sua acessibilidade não ajudava pela maneira como se vestia, que só poderia ser descrita como ultraconservadora. Os executivos no banco preferiam que seu diretor tivesse uma aparência digna, em vez de sexy. Os ternos que usava _eram_ caros, mas não na moda. Seus cabelos cobre eram mantidos curtos. Barbeava-se duas vezes ao dia quando necessário, e sua colônia pós-barba era discreta. Sua única joia era um Rolex de ouro.

As mulheres não se jogavam em cima dele como faziam com Emmett, ou mesmo com Jasper, cujos cabelos longos e imagem de "bad boy" pareciam atrair certo tipo de mulheres. Provavelmente aquelas que gostavam de viver perigosamente.

Não, Edward não achava que eram seus atrativos físicos que faziam as mulheres salivarem no fim de cada jantar ao seu lado. Mais provável que fosse a ausência de limite em seu cartão de crédito.

Então, ele tinha chamado um táxi para cada uma delas e voltado para casa sozinho, onde preenchera o questionário requerido após cada encontro, clicando na opção que não queria ver a moça novamente, e enviando por e-mail para Natalie Fairlane.

Esta era uma das regras de Esposas Procuradas. Se qualquer das pessoas não quisesse ver a outra novamente, era o fim da história. Se a mulher tentasse um novo contato, era removida do banco de dados. No caso do homem, deixava de ser cliente deles.

Sem dúvida, era um sistema melhor do que uma agência tradicional de namoros. Era necessário ter algumas qualidades para ser cliente. Richard sabia que tinha sido investigado antes de ser aceito. A sra. Fairlane o entrevistara pessoalmente, assegurando-o de que todas as garotas do banco de dados haviam passado pela mesma investigação, e eram exatamente como estavam retratadas no site.

Fisicamente, pelo menos, isso era verdade. As mulheres com quem ele saíra eram tão lindas quanto nas fotos.

Porém, Edward começava a pensar que Jasper estava certo. A maioria delas era interesseira.

Talvez Emmett tivesse tido muita sorte com Rosalie.

Mas, tendo pagado pelo serviço, estava determinado a ver até o fim da lista antes de desistir da ideia. Ia ligar para sua quinta escolha quando a campainha tocou.

— Quem será? — murmurou ele, levantando-se e se dirigindo para o hall de entrada.

A casa familiar dos Cullen não era uma mansão, mas era espaçosa, com tetos altos, cornijas decorativas, varandas largas e maravilhosos painéis de vidro de cada lado da porta da frente.

Enquanto Edward se aproximava da porta, o sol se infiltrava por aqueles painéis, formando padrões coloridos no piso de madeira.

Abrindo a porta, a primeira coisa que ele viu foi um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas. Seguido por um rosto espiando ao redor das flores.

Um rosto feminino.

— Oh — a dona do rosto exclamou, os grandes olhos castanhos se arregalando. — Eu não esperava... eu não percebi... — Ela sorriu, então endireitou o corpo, segurando as rosas na altura da cintura, parecendo uma noiva nervosa. — Desculpe. Eu normalmente não gaguejo. A sra. Cullen está em casa?

— Lamento, mas não — replicou Edward, enquanto pensava que já gostava muito mais daquela garota do que de qualquer uma daquele bendito bando de dados.

Todavia, ela não era tão linda quanto às outras. Ou tão bem vestida.

Os cabelos escuros longos pareciam despenteados pelo vento. E não havia um pingo de maquiagem no rosto em formato oval. Vestia uma saia floral e uma camiseta azul simples, obviamente não de grife.

Mas, apesar de tudo isso, ele não podia tirar os olhos dela.

— Minha mãe saiu pelo dia — disse Edward, enquanto levava o olhar paras as mãos sem anéis dela.

Não que isso significasse muita coisa. Ela ainda podia morar com alguém, ou estar namorando algum homem que tinha aversão a compromisso... o que parecia ser muito comum hoje em dia.

— Ela só vai voltar tarde da noite — acrescentou ele. — Mas talvez eu possa ajudá-la? Sou Edward, o filho dela.

— Sim, eu sei — respondeu ela, então pareceu envergonhada por sua admissão.

— Neste caso, você está em vantagem em relação a mim — murmurou Edward suavemente.

— Já nos vimos antes? — Ele sabia que não. Teria se lembrado.

— Não. Não realmente. Quero dizer, eu vi você no funeral de sua esposa. Eu... hmm... eu fiz o arranjo de flores.

Ela parecia embaraçada de mencionar a ocasião. De sua parte, Edward ficou satisfeito que podia se lembrar daquele dia sem muita dor. Sim, estava definitivamente pronto para recomeçar.

— Entendo — disse ele, enquanto se perguntava quanto anos ela devia ter. Um pouco menos de 30, talvez? — Perdoe-me por não ter notado as flores naquele dia. Mas tenho certeza de que eram adoráveis. Presumo que estas são para minha mãe? — Ele gesticulou a cabeça para as rosas que ela segurava. Provavelmente do astuto Carlisle.

— Sim. É um pedido por telefone que não foi apanhado hoje. Sei que a sra. Cullen adora flores... especialmente rosas... e pensei que poderia gostar destas. Estou ciente de que ela viaja na próxima sexta-feira, mas as rosas não vão durar muito.

— Você sabe sobre a viagem de mamãe?

— Sim, ela... hm... me contou a semana passada. Sobre o novo amigo médico. Carlisle, não é? É uma pena realmente. Se ela ainda estivesse procurando uma companhia para viajar, eu teria me candidatado agora.

Edward estava atônito.

— Por que uma garota como você iria querer viajar com uma mulher que tem idade para ser sua avó? Ela deu de ombros.

— Apenas para fugir, suponho.

Se ela tivesse dito que era para conhecer o mundo de forma barata, Edward teria entendido.

Mas fugir indicava algo muito mais emocional. Assim como a desolação que subitamente preencheu os grandes olhos castanhos.

— Fugir do quê? — perguntou ele gentilmente. — Você está com algum tipo de problema? Com o sexo oposto, talvez?

Ela não era uma beleza estonteante, mas, quanto mais Richard a olhava, mais atraente a achava. Os olhos eram adoráveis, a boca sexy e a figura fabulosa.

 _Ele_ gostava do visual. Outros homens também gostariam.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não, nada desse tipo. Aqui. Entregue para sua mãe quando ela chegar, por favor. Diga-lhe que são de Bella, como um pequeno agradecimento por todas as vezes que ela foi à floricultura para conversar. Sua mãe é muito doce.

Edward recusou-se a pegar as flores.

— Por que você não entra e arranja-as num vaso para ela? — sugeriu antes que Bella pudesse fugir. Qualquer garota que quisesse fugir, não devia estar feliz com a vida no momento. Se ela tivesse um namorado, ele certamente não a tratava bem.

Ela piscou, então o olhou, parecendo indecisa.

— Ouça — disse Edward com um sorriso —, não tenho o menor talento com arranjos de flores, enquanto você deve ser especialista. O que me diz, Bella? Você cuida das flores e eu faço um café para nós. Sei fazer um bom café.

Ela ainda hesitou, fazendo Edward imaginar se Bella podia ler as intenções nos olhos dele. Não que fossem intenções ruins. Ele só queria a oportunidade de conhecê-la um pouco melhor. Não estava planejando seduzi-la.

Não ainda, pelo menos.

— Quem sabe? — continuou ele. — Talvez Carlisle prove ser um chato e mamãe volte para casa mais cedo, ainda procurando uma companhia para viajar.

Ela riu.

— Não acho que existe muita chance de isso acontecer, e você sabe disso. Está apenas sendo gentil, como sua mãe.

 _Gentil._ Ela achava que ele estava sendo gentil. Uma ponta de culpa o assolou. Mas Edward reprimiu o sentimento.

— Vamos para a cozinha — disse ele antes que Bella tivesse tempo de pensar em alguma desculpa. — Por aqui. — E, pegando-lhe o braço, conduziu-a para dentro.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— Vou APENAS pegar uma tesoura do escritório de meu pai — disse Edward depois que fechou a porta.

Quando ele largou o cotovelo de Bella para seguir o corredor e entrar num quarto à direita; um pequeno tremor de alívio a percorreu.

Ver Edward Cullen atendendo a campainha tinha sido um choque. Ela esperara a mãe dele.

Mas lá estivera ele, enorme, e mais lindo do que nunca, muito mais lindo do que 18 meses atrás, quando o vira pela primeira vez. Não havia mais aquelas olheiras no rosto pálido ou aquela expressão melancólica.

Bella se sentira culpada por achá-lo tão atraente no funeral da esposa. O homem estava de luto na época, pelo amor de Deus, abalado pela morte trágica da linda mulher com quem se casara dois anos antes. Bella sabia, pela sra. Cullen, o quanto Edward tinha adorado sua linda Tanya.

Mas tudo que pudera pensar ao vê-lo naquele dia era como ele ficava magnífico de preto.

Olhara-o repetidamente durante o funeral. Até mesmo invejara a esposa falecida por ter conhecido o amor de um homem como aquele. Bella estava se sentindo solitária e vulnerável na ocasião, tendo perdido seu pai poucos meses antes.

Por diversas semanas depois, havia imaginado diferentes cenários românticos onde conheceria o viúvo bonito. Mas, estranhamente, nenhum deles envolvia Edward em casa, sozinho, enquanto ela levava flores para a mãe dele. Em nenhum cenário, também, antecipara o quanto se sentiria intimidada na presença dele.

Edward Cullen era intimidador. Mas ainda incrivelmente sexy.

Quando ele segurara seu braço minutos atrás, Bella se sentira quase paralisada pelo toque, e pela presença física controladora. Edward Cullen era um homem grande. Muito alto, de ombros largos, mãos grandes e dedos firmes.

E a deixava nervosa.

Quando ele não retornou depois de alguns minutos, Bella andou na ponta dos pés ao longo do tapete floral, até que pudesse ver o quarto onde ele entrara.

O escritório do pai, ele tinha falado.

A sala era muito masculina, com paredes almofadadas, cortinas de veludo marrons e grandes poltronas de couro. A mesa de madeira na qual Edward Cullen estava vasculhando era antiga e enorme, não combinando com o laptop muito moderno posicionado em um dos cantos.

O qual estava ligado e funcionando, ela notou.

Aquilo explicava a linha ocupada quando ela telefonara. Ele estivera trabalhando. A sra. Cullen dizia que o filho se tornara viciado em trabalho.

Mas o que ele estava fazendo lá, uma vez que a mãe tinha saído? E por que estava vestido numa bonita calça cinza e numa camisa azul social? Adicionasse gravata e paletó e estaria pronto para ir ao escritório.

Não muitos australianos se vestiam daquela forma numa tarde de sábado ensolarada. A maioria estaria de shorts.

Jacob certamente.

— Não deve demorar muito mais — disse ele, erguendo os olhos para ela. — Sei que a tesoura está nesta sala.

— Tudo bem — replicou Bella. — Fique à vontade.

Ele sorriu. Não um sorriso caloroso e contagiante que era a marca registrada de Jacob. Um sorriso bem mais contido.

Edward Cullen era totalmente diferente de Jacob.

É claro, vinha de um mundo distinto do mundo de Jacob. Um mundo mais culto, mais educado. E era muito mais velho. Mais de 35 anos, com certeza.

Bella franziu a testa com o pensamento. Normalmente, não olharia duas vezes para um homem daquela idade. Só tinha 26 anos. Todos os seus namorados haviam sido aproximadamente da mesma idade.

Jacob, o canalha, era exatamente da mesma idade que a sua. Os pensamentos de Bella se tornaram amargos, como sempre acontecia quando se lembrava dele. Seu único consolo era ter descoberto recentemente que não estivera apaixonada por ele. Tinha apenas sido enganada pelo charme falso de Jacob.

Um representante de vendas de uma companhia que fazia cartões baratos, ele a convencera a comprar uma grande quantidade depois de cinco minutos que tinha entrado na floricultura. Convencera-a a aceitá-lo na sua vida e na sua cama uma semana depois. Não que fosse tão bom na cama. Mas então, Bella também não era. Jacob insistira que ela era, é claro. Mas desde o fim do relacionamento deles, Bella havia chegado à triste conclusão que ele mentira sobre tudo, mas especialmente sobre isso.

Quase todos os homens eram mentirosos hoje em dia.

Mas não Edward Cullen, pensou ela enquanto ele tirava uma tesoura da última gaveta, a expressão de triunfo. Era um homem de honra. E profundo. De acordo com a mãe dele, Edward não olhava para outra mulher desde a morte da esposa. O que Bella não daria para ser amada do jeito que Tanya tinha sido.

— Pensei que eu nunca fosse achar a tesoura — disse ele quando se juntou a ela no hall. — A cozinha é por ali — acrescentou e segurou-lhe o cotovelo novamente.

Bella tremeu ao sentir mais um choque de eletricidade passar pelo seu braço, o mesmo que da primeira vez.

— É frio dentro destas casas antigas, não é? — comentou ele, interpretando erroneamente o tremor de Bella.

— Muito — concordou ela. Mas na verdade, de súbito, estava sentindo calor. — Sua mãe não comentou que você estava hospedado aqui. Por isso fiquei tão surpresa quando atendeu a porta.

— Só vim passar o fim de semana — explicou ele, conduzindo-a para uma cozinha grande e aconchegante, com piso escuro e muitas bancadas de madeira clara. — Eu não sabia que mamãe ia sair. Hmm, onde será que ela guarda os vasos? — Edward parou no meio da cozinha, então começou a abrir armários. — Por acaso você sabe?

Bella tentou ordenar que seu coração diminuísse o ritmo. Exercício inútil. Continuava batendo aceleradamente.

— Desculpe — disse ela com um sorriso tenso. — Eu já trouxe flores aqui antes, mas nunca entrei. Vou pôr estas em cima da pia, e ajudo você a procurar.

— Boa ideia.

Ela ainda estava enchendo a menor das duas pias de água quando Edward exclamou:

— Bingo! Muitos vasos aqui embaixo!

Fechando a torneira, Bella virou-se para vê-lo agachado diante de um dos armários baixos, o tecido da calça esticado contra o traseiro e as coxas. Os ombros e as costas eram muito largos.

Bella engoliu em seco. Aquilo era loucura. Nunca fora o tipo de garota que olhava com desejo para os corpos dos homens. Nunca se importara se seus ex-namorados tinham músculos ou não. Certa vez, havia respondido uma pesquisa numa revista feminina, perguntando qual era a primeira coisa que a atraía num homem. Bella colocara os olhos. Jacob tinha olhos castanhos brilhantes para combinar com seu sorriso charmoso.

A memória acabara de surgir em sua mente quando Edward Cullen virou a cabeça e dois olhos acinzentados frios se ergueram para os seus.

Um tremor estranhamente erótico a percorreu.

— Há vasos de diferentes tamanhos aqui — disse ele. — Qual você prefere?

— Aquele da direita — respondeu ela, e rezou para que não tivesse enrubescido quando ele lhe passou o vaso.

Arranjar as flores foi uma bênção. Ela podia se concentrar no que fazia melhor, e não olhá-lo enquanto ele fazia café. Não do tipo instantâneo. Do tipo coado. Infelizmente, ele acabou o trabalho primeiro, então se sentou em um dos bancos altos da cozinha para observá-la trabalhar. Sabia que provavelmente era sua imaginação superativa, mas Bella podia jurar que os olhos de Edward estavam mais nela do que nas flores.

— Você é realmente boa nisso — comentou ele.

— Este é o meu trabalho.

— Você sempre trabalhou com flores?

— A vida inteira. Meu pai era florista. Ele me treinou.

— _Era?_

— Ele morreu dois anos atrás. Um derrame.

— Sinto muito. Deve ter sido difícil para você e sua família.

— Minha mãe também é falecida — contou Bella. — Morreu quando eu era criança. Mas papai se casou novamente quando eu tinha 16 anos. Tenho uma madrasta e uma meia-irmã. Leah, que é dois anos mais nova que eu.

Bella conteve-se para não contar que as duas eram bruxas malvadas, especialmente Leah. Não queria parecer uma pessoa amarga. Mas tinha contado sua triste história para a mãe dele, quando ela fora à floricultura, logo depois que Jacob a dispensara.

— Quantos anos você tem? — perguntou Edward.

— O quê? Oh, tenho 26.

— _Tão jovem._ — E a entonação indicava que ele pensara que fosse mais velha.

A autoestima já baixa de Bella levou outro golpe. De repente, lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Felizmente, não estava de frente para Edward, tendo a oportunidade de piscar e se recompor.

Mas o incidente colocara um fim em sua excitação por estar sozinha com Edward Cullen. Porque estivera excitada. Tinha pensado todo tipo de tolices, como talvez ele a estivesse olhando admirado e lhe fazendo perguntas por que se sentia atraído por ela.

Deus, era patética. Se e quando Edward Cullen começasse a namorar novamente, seria com uma mulher como a esposa dele. Uma mulher deslumbrante e sofisticada. Bella vira uma fotografia emoldurada de Tanya no funeral. A mulher era maravilhosa! E também inteligente, tendo sido agente literária, trabalhando para uma editora internacional, cuja matriz ficava em Nova York. A sra. Cullen tinha lhe contado tudo sobre a futura nora no dia anterior do casamento, quando fora à floricultura selecionar um arranjo de flores adequado para a mãe de um noivo.

Que interesse Edward Cullen poderia ter numa simples garota que fazia arranjos de flores para viver, tinha no máximo uma boa aparência, e nunca viajara para mais longe do que o litoral de Sidney?


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Edward não podia acreditar o quanto apreciava estar sentado ali na cozinha de sua mãe, observando aquela garota adorável arrumar flores num vaso.

E ela _era_ adorável.

Ele agora tinha a oportunidade de estudá-la melhor, notando o perfil perfeito, os lábios carnudos, o pescoço e braços elegantes. Seus olhos seguiam cada movimento gracioso, enquanto ela cortava os cabos das flores, então as colocava no vaso alto.

Embora fosse de estatura média, o corpo era lindamente proporcional, com as curvas que ele gostava nas mulheres. Os seios pareciam naturalmente grandes, sem enchimento artificial. O sutiã devia ser de um tecido fino, porque os mamilos estavam claramente delineados contra a camiseta azul.

Imaginou por um momento se eles estavam eretos porque Bella sentia frio ou porque também estava sexualmente ciente dele. Não era possível saber. Ela não estava flertando, o que Edward gostava.

Mas seria bom ter um sinal de que aquela atração que sentia era mútua.

— Você ainda está com frio? — perguntou ele, e observou quando ela virou o rosto ilegível na sua direção.

— Com frio? Não realmente.

Hmm. Talvez os seios dela fossem sempre assim. Edward excitou-se com o pensamento.

— Acho que não devo pôr mais rosas neste vaso — murmurou ela, inclinando a cabeça charmosamente para um dos lados, a fim de estudar o arranjo. — Está balanceado assim; mais estragaria.

— Você tem razão — concordou Edward. — Está perfeito.

Exatamente como você, pensou ele, e perguntou-se quando poderia convidá-la para sair. Não até que descobrisse se Bella tinha namorado.

O telefone começou a tocar, o que o irritou, principalmente porque ficava no hall e não na cozinha.

— Só um minuto — disse Edward. — Por que você não acha um vaso menor para o resto das rosas enquanto vou atender? — sugeriu, não querendo que ela encontrasse uma desculpa para ir embora.

Era a mãe dele ao telefone, felizmente sendo breve e lhe permitindo voltar para Bella antes que ela tivesse acabado o segundo vaso.

— Era mamãe. Fui convidado para almoçar na casa de Carlisle amanhã. Lamento, mas a vaga para acompanhante de viagem foi definitivamente preenchida.

Bella deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Nunca imaginei que seria diferente. Bem, estou indo então, sr. Cullen. Acho que não vou ficar para o café, mas obrigada pela oferta.

Edward estava perplexo. Estivera tão otimista, pensando que a química fosse mútua. Talvez ela estivesse apenas nervosa? Ele sabia que às vezes deixava as mulheres nervosas.

— Você tem algum compromisso agora? — perguntou Edward, fazendo contato ocular.

Desta vez viu o que esperava. Aquele brilho. Aquela faísca.

— Há sempre trabalho a fazer quando você administra um negócio — replicou Bella.

— Por favor, não vá — pediu ele com um sorriso charmoso. — Eu estava realmente apreciando sua companhia.

Ela piscou.

— Verdade?

— Verdade. E enquanto tomamos um café, quero que você me conte do que pensa que precisa fugir.

Levou uma boa meia hora para que Richard conseguisse todos os detalhes de Bella... e para fazê-la chamá-lo de Edward. Contudo, uma vez que entendeu a situação de Bella, sentiu compaixão por ela. Pobre garota. Traída pelo namorado com a meia-irmã. Traída pela madrasta com sua floricultura.

E sem ninguém para apoiá-la!

Não era de admirar que ela quisesse fugir. Por que iria querer ficar com uma família que claramente não a amava? Ou continuar trabalhando duro sem recompensas? Tal situação não era somente injusta, mas insustentável.

— Você poderia ter contestado o testamento de seu pai, sabia? — apontou ele seriamente.

Os olhos aveludados mostraram surpresa.

— Verdade?

— Sim. E não é tarde demais. Se quiser, eu a coloco em contato com um bom advogado.

— Não — respondeu Bella, meneando a cabeça. — É tarde demais para isso. Ademais, papai me avisou para nunca levar ninguém a uma Corte. Dizia que os únicos que enriquecem processando as pessoas são os advogados.

Edward sorriu. Muita gente acreditava naquela opinião, mas isso não era verdade em seu círculo social.

— Isso depende do advogado, mas a decisão é sua.

Ela suspirou.

 _—_ Se apenas papai tivesse mudado o testamento e me deixado uma boa porcentagem de seu negócio. Mas é claro, ele não esperava ter um derrame aos 55 anos, não mais do que minha mãe esperava ser atropelada por um ônibus aos 25.

— Parece que você não teve muita sorte na vida, Bella.

— As coisas não estão fáceis ultimamente — admitiu ela.

— Por que não manda sua madrasta e meia-irmã para o inferno?

— Acredite, pretendo fazer isso um dia. Quando chegar a hora certa. Meu plano é permanecer onde estou até encontrar um novo emprego e um lugar para morar. Assim, posso continuar morando no apartamento em cima da loja de graça, e economizar mais. Acho que devo manter a boca fechada até que esteja pronta para me mudar, não acha?

— Não, não acho. Acho que você deveria dizer a ambas o que pensa sobre elas imediatamente. Assim como para o imbecil do seu ex-namorado.

Como ele gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de dizer a Tanya o que pensava dela! Em vez disso, tivera de sofrer toda a amargura que corroía seu coração. A traição ainda o consumia, toda vez que pensava sobre isso. Por que Tanya _tinha_ sido infiel? Ela dizia que o amava. Agia como se o amasse.

Mas não poderia tê-lo amado. O que significava que se casara com ele por dinheiro. E pelo prestígio de ser a sra. Cullen. Tanya certamente adorava a casa deles em Palm Beach. E as infindáveis roupas de grife. Alegava que você não podia usar o mesmo vestido duas vezes quando circulava nos altos escalões da sociedade de Sidney. Eles não passavam uma semana sem ir a algum jantar sofisticado, ou a inaugurações de galerias, ou a corridas de cavalos. Ou todos os três.

Edward não adorava esse tipo de vida, mas teria aceitado qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz. Amor realmente cegava um homem. Cegava as mulheres também, supunha. Bella, com certeza, não tinha sido capaz de enxergar a verdadeira natureza do ex-namorado. Era óbvio que Jacob acreditara que ela possuía a floricultura, e que a abandonara ao descobrir que era a madrasta e a meia-irmã quem herdariam tudo.

— É muito fácil para você falar, Edward — apontou Bella, parecendo indignada. — Você tem um ótimo emprego, de acordo com sua mãe, um excelente lugar para morar, sem dúvida. Nunca teve de viver numa quitinete, que é o que me aconteceria se eu abrisse a boca prematuramente. Sue me jogaria na rua.

Edward quase ofereceu quarto e comida na sua cobertura. Seu quarto, de preferência. Por alguns segundos, fantasiou em levar Bella para casa naquela noite, despi-la e levá-la para cama pelo resto do fim de semana.

Mas era apenas uma fantasia.

Podia ver que ela não era o tipo de garota que pulava na cama de um homem no primeiro convite. Mulheres fáceis, pensou Edward, tinham um comportamento muito diferente de Bella. Elas flertavam para começar. Batiam os cílios e alimentavam os egos masculinos com elogios constantes. Tanya havia sido brilhante nisso, sempre lhe dizendo que amante incrível ele era.

Para quantos outros homens falara a mesma coisa?

Edward imaginou se Bella ainda estava apaixonada pelo patife que a deixara pela meia irmã. Amor não morria só porque você era traído. Ele sabia bem disso.

Todavia, agora estava convencido que amor não era o melhor fundamento para escolher uma esposa. Além de ser baseado em emoção, era um péssimo juiz de caráter.

O verdadeiro caráter de Tanya permanecia um mistério para ele, mesmo que já soubesse que Bella era doce e suave, sem um pingo de ganância. Ela também estava maravilhosamente vulnerável agora.

Edward decidiu naquele momento não deixar que nada interferisse em seu caminho no que dizia respeito a Bella. Estava claro que provavelmente não ia encontrar uma esposa através de Esposas Procuradas. O que significava que tinha de encontrar uma do modo antiquado.

— Você tem razão — disse ele. — Não vai ganhar nada falando o que pensa agora. Melhor enganar os inimigos. Faço isso o tempo todo no banco. Então, diga-me, Bella querida, você tem algum plano para esta noite? Se não tiver, que tal sair para jantar comigo?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Bella apenas olhou fixamente para Edward.

— Eu choquei você — disse ele.

Choque era uma palavra fraca para o que Bella estava sentindo.

Ela continuou olhando-o, a cabeça girando.

— Há alguma razão pela qual você não possa jantar comigo? — continuou Edward. — Encontrou algum novo namorado depois de Jacob?

— Deus, não!

— Então, qual é o problema? Você não gosta da minha companhia, é isso?

— Não, é claro que não é isso! — exclamou ela antes que pudesse controlar a língua. — Eu... hm... estou surpresa, nada mais.

Confusa era uma palavra melhor. Por que um homem como Edward Cullen iria querer levar uma garota como ela para jantar? Holly não era totalmente estúpida em relação aos homens, mesmo se Leah dissesse isso.

Ocorreu-lhe que talvez a sra. Cullen pudesse estar enganada sobre o filho não olhar para outra mulher desde que tinha perdido a esposa. Já fazia 18 meses, afinal de contas. Dezoito meses era muito tempo para um homem com a idade de Edward... para um homem de qualquer idade, na verdade... ficar sem uma mulher.

Sexo podia ser a resposta para o quebra-cabeça que ele lhe oferecia agora? Bella sabia que era bonita o bastante, com olhos expressivos e o tipo de corpo que parecia atrair os homens. Nunca tivera problemas em encontrar namorados. O problema era mantê-los.

Não que Edward Cullen iria querer namorá-la. A ideia era ridícula! Ele poderia, todavia, estar interessado num caso de uma única noite. Muitos homens esperavam um agradecimento sexual após o jantar, hoje em dia. Não que ele a pressionaria a fazer isso. Bella sabia que Edward não era esse tipo de homem.

Mas ainda era um homem, um homem com necessidades físicas, um homem com olhos sensuais, um corpo magnífico e provavelmente com mais experiência sexual do que qualquer homem com, quem Bella já estivera.

Então, por que não agarrava a chance? Não tinha fantasiado exatamente esse tipo de cenário?

Na verdade, não. Em suas fantasias, Edward Cullen se apaixonava por ela à primeira vista, e a queria para toda a eternidade. Bella sempre dava um final feliz às suas fantasias, não um final como: "Obrigado pelo sexo, mas não quero vê-la de novo".

— O que está preocupando você? — perguntou Edward. — Estamos apenas falando de um jantar.

— Estamos? —- perguntou ela antes que pudesse conter as palavras.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras. Então assentiu.

— Sim, estamos.

Bella suspirou. Mas o suspiro era de alívio, ou de desapontamento?

Ela continuou hesitando. Bem, não tinha certeza. Talvez porque temesse sentir o gosto de alguma coisa que sempre almejara secretamente, mas que antes estivera fora de seu alcance, mesmo poucas horas atrás. Como se sentiria quando a noite acabasse e nunca mais visse ou ouvisse falar de Edward novamente?

Ao mesmo tempo, como se sentiria se dissesse não, e depois ficasse imaginando como teria sido jantar com um homem como Edward Cullen? Certamente, ele a levaria para um ótimo restaurante na cidade, algum lugar elegante e caro.

Jacob era do tipo de comprar comida pronta ou ir a lanchonetes. Mesmo assim, Bella pagará pela maioria das refeições. Sabia que não teria de pagar por nada naquela noite. Exceto, talvez, emocionalmente.

Mas a tentação era muito grande.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela, uma carga de adrenalina bombeando em seu sangue e fazendo seu coração disparar com sua rendição.

— Maravilhoso — murmurou ele, e olhou para o relógio de ouro no pulso. — São 5h30 agora. Posso apanhá-la... vamos dizer... às 7h30?

— Às 7h30 está bem — disse ela, fazendo o possível para soar fria e sofisticada, agora que tinha aceitado o convite.

— Como você vai para casa? — perguntou Edward. — Não vi um carro do lado de fora quando abri a porta.

Bella não tinha carro. Tinha uma caminhonete, que pertencia à floricultura.

— É apenas uma curta caminhada.

— Eu a acompanho até sua casa — ofereceu ele.

— Não é necessário. — Ela queria ir correndo para casa. Precisava de cada segundo de tempo que lhe restava para se aprontar. Teria de lavar e secar os cabelos, fazer as unhas, e só Deus sabia o que mais.

— Eu a acompanho até sua casa — repetiu Edward, o olhar tão inflexível quanto o tom de voz.

Deus, ele podia ser dominador quando queria. Bella imaginou se também seria dominador na cama. Não que ela descobriria. Edward dissera que aquela noite seria apenas um jantar, e ele lhe parecia um homem de palavra. Ou não era isso que ela queria? Apesar de nunca ter sido mulher de uma única noite, sempre havia exceções às regras, e, por Edward Cullen, Bella talvez abrisse essa exceção.

A casa dos Cullen era localizada no topo de um morro aproximadamente meio quilômetro da estação ferroviária de Strathfield. A floricultura de Bella ficava num pequeno quarteirão perto da estação, um lugar razoavelmente bom para o comércio. Havia um café, um salão de beleza e sua floricultura, bem na esquina, todas as construções antigas com toldos e um segundo andar.

— Onde sua madrasta mora? — perguntou Edward enquanto eles desciam a ladeira juntos.

—A aproximadamente um quilômetro daqui — replicou ela. — Do outro lado da estação ferroviária.

— E há quanto tempo você mora no apartamento na sobre loja?

— Eu me mudei logo depois que meu pai morreu.

— E por quê? Não aguentou as bruxas malvadas mais tempo?

Ela sorriu. Era assim que Victoria as chamava.

— Em parte este foi o motivo — concordou Bella. — Mas eu também me sentia mais perto do meu pai lá.

— É compreensível — disse Edward de forma empática.

— Ouso dizer que Sue vai vender a casa de papai também, se e quando conseguir vender a floricultura. Ela sempre quis viver em North Shore.

— Então, quanto vale a floricultura? — perguntou ele.

— Não tenho certeza. Eu estava muito zangada para perguntar a Sue que preço ela pediu. Porém, mais de um milhão no mínimo. É uma propriedade totalmente quitada.

— É muito dinheiro para abrir mão sem uma luta, Bella.

— Sim, eu sei disso. Mas não me importo tanto pelo dinheiro quanto pelo negócio em si. Papai adorava a floricultura. E eu a adoro. Amo trabalhar com flores, entende? Faz com que eu me sinta bem. Flores alegram as pessoas.

— Eu ainda acho que você deveria processar sua madrasta. A loja deveria ser sua. Isso não é justo.

—A vida nem sempre é justa, Edward. Certamente você deve saber disso — acrescentou ela, então desejou que não o tivesse feito. Uma olhada para o lado, e Bella viu que os músculos no rosto e pescoço dele haviam ficado tensos.

— Tem razão — murmurou Edward. — A vida nem sempre é justa, mas você não pode permitir que as injustiças a derrotem. Precisa lutar contra isso.

— Eu _estou_ lutando — retrucou ela, magoada que ele pudesse considerá-la fraca. — Do meu próprio jeito.

Edward sorriu-lhe.

— Uma lutadora silenciosa — disse ele. — Sim, posso ver que você é assim, Bella. Peço desculpas. Eu não tinha o direito de criticar. Ou impor minha opinião a você. Qual é o seu sobrenome nome, a propósito?

— Swan.

— Um nome adequado para uma florista.

— Você não é a primeira pessoa a dizer isso.

— Peço desculpas mais uma vez. Toquei num ponto dolorido para você?

— Não realmente. Mas Jacob costumava me provocar sobre isso.

— O covarde Jacob. Deus me ajude a nunca ser como ele.

— Você não é. Não se preocupe.

Eles continuaram andando. Bella acelerou um pouco o passo.

— Não ando por estas ruas há anos — comentou Edward quando eles finalmente chegaram à frente de Uma Flor Por Dia, a grande placa VENDE-SE ainda mais visível do lado de fora. — Eu costumava ir e voltar de trem para a escola, então passava por aqui todos os dias. Até comprei algumas flores para mamãe aqui uma vez, quando eu tinha cerca de 17 anos. A floricultura era de seu pai na época?

— Não tenho certeza — disse Bella, enquanto tirava a chave de onde sempre a mantinha escondida, atrás de um cano de drenagem. — Quanto tempo atrás foi isso?

— Vinte e um anos.

— Acho que sim. Meu pai comprou a loja quando tinha aproximadamente 30 anos. Ouça, é melhor eu entrar se você quiser que eu esteja pronta no horário combinado. Sou mulher, entende...

— Notei isso — brincou ele, e subitamente os olhos acinzentados não eram mais frios.

Viajaram lentamente pelo corpo dela, dizendo-lhe, sem engano, que ele a achava atraente. _Muito_ atraente. Porém, com a mesma rapidez que os olhos se tornaram calorosos, esfriaram, fazendo-a questionar se sua imaginação estivera pregando peças, mais uma vez.

— É melhor você me dar seu telefone, caso eu me atrase por qualquer motivo — continuou Edward. — Não estou vestido para jantar. Tenho de passar em casa e trocar de roupa.

Bella quase entrou em pânico naquele ponto. Não estava vestido para jantar? Ele parecia muito bem. O que ele vestiria? Um terno? Ela não tinha muitos vestidos chiques em seu guarda-roupa.

Nenhum, na verdade, agora que pensava nisso.

— Onde é sua casa? — perguntou Bella, abrindo a porta da loja, enquanto pensava nas opções dentro de seu guarda-roupa. Se pelo menos tivesse um daqueles pequenos vestidos pretos, o tipo clássico que levava uma garota a qualquer lugar. Mas o único vestido preto que possuía era aquele que usava em funerais. Além de ser muito sério, preto não era sua cor favorita.

— East Balmain — replicou ele, seguindo-a para dentro da floricultura. — Comprei um novo apartamento lá algumas semanas atrás.

— Oh, certo — murmurou Bella, mal o ouvindo. Que roupa iria usar?

— Não devo me atrasar — continuou Edward. — Mas me dê o número do seu telefone, de qualquer forma.

— O quê? Ah, sim, o número do meu telefone. — Ela apressou-se para a mesa longa que servia de balcão de recepção e local de trabalho no computador, pegando um cartão de uma pilha que ficava num suporte de plástico no canto.

— Anote o número de seu celular também — pediu ele antes que Bella pudesse lhe entregar o cartão. — Você deve ter um celular — acrescentou quando ela o fitou com expressão intrigada.

— Sim, mas... — Bella estava prestes a perguntar por que ele queria aquele número quando não a veria mais depois daquela noite. Mas então pensou: por que ser tão negativa? Edward poderia estar solitário numa outra noite qualquer e lembrar-se dela. Quem sabia?

— Tudo bem — concordou, pegando uma caneta da mesa e anotando o número de seu celular na parte de trás do cartão.

Edward pegou o cartão.

— Vejo você às 7h30.

— Poderia ser às 8h?

Ele assentiu.

— Oito horas então. — E foi embora.

Bella o observou passar pela vitrine da loja e seguir pelo caminho de volta. Observou-o e tentou acreditar que no espaço de apenas duas horas, Edward Cullen voltaria para apanhá-la.

Edward Cullen. O filho da sra. Cullen. O diretor-executivo de um banco. Um homem não somente com um passado impecável, mas também lindo e com um gosto impecável para se vestir.

— Oh, Deus — exclamou ela, e apressou-se para a escada.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

As 7H55, OS nervos de Bella estavam à flor da pele.

Tinha feito o melhor que fora capaz com sua aparência, mas tipicamente, quando você estava nervosa, as coisas davam errado desde o começo. Ela passara muito tempo tentando combinar o que lembrava um traje clássico, descartando tudo de seu guarda-roupa até que finalmente encontrara um traje que havia comprado para um casamento pelo menos quatro anos antes, um conjunto azul-claro em três peças.

Uma saia reta que batia na altura dos tornozelos, uma blusa bordada com um decote alto e redondo, e um casaquinho de tecido fino com mangas três quartos um pouco extravagante demais para seu gosto, mas pelo menos não parecia barato. Se tivesse tempo, Bella teria subido a barra da saia, mas uma hora havia se passado antes que pudesse piscar. Eram 7h quando entrou no banho.

Prender os cabelos no topo da cabeça, como tinha mentalmente planejado, estava fora de questão. Um processo muito demorado. Então usou o secador até deixá-los lisos e prendeu as laterais com pentes claros.

A essa altura já eram 7h35, restando-lhe 25 minutos para maquiagem e unhas. Não tempo suficiente para fazer um bom trabalho. No final, optou por uma maquiagem leve e simples.

Felizmente, não precisava de base, tendo a pele clara que sempre adquiria um bonito bronzeado no fim do verão. Um pouco de sombra azul, rímel, um batom cor de coral e seu rosto estava pronto.

As unhas foram um problema, todavia. Era preciso ter mãos firmes para pintá-las. E as suas, tremiam como folhas. Após algumas tentativas, Bella desistiu, removendo o esmalte borrado e deixando as unhas ao natural. Felizmente, sempre cuidava de suas unhas. Precisava fazer isso, com seu trabalho, de modo que eram limpas e bem cortadas.

Mas não se sentia feliz. Queria estar perfeita.

Um rápido olhar para o relógio de seu criado-mudo mostrou que faltavam dois minutos para as 8h. Quase desejou que Edward atrasasse. Ainda faltava perfume e brincos, e não podia decidir que brincos usar. Os de pérolas ou ouro? Ergueu um brinco diferente em cada orelha, mas não tinha certeza. Nenhum dos dois parecia combinar muito, talvez porque a blusa fosse bordada.

O toque da campainha a fez decidir. Nenhum dos dois.

— Oh, Deus — murmurou, enquanto calçava os sapatos de salto de marfim que comprara para combinar com o traje, e nunca mais usara. A mesma coisa com a bolsa de marfim. Pegando-a de cima da cama, Bella foi para a escada, esquecendo-se totalmente do perfume até que chegou ao andar de baixo. Tarde demais. Podia ver Edward parado do lado de fora da janela da floricultura, não usando um terno, mas estava maravilhoso com calça e casaco preto, com uma daquelas camisas sem colarinho por baixo.

Respirando profundamente, ela pôs um sorriso no rosto e abriu a porta.

Edward não soubera bem o que esperar. Sabia que garotas da idade de Bella tendiam a se vestir de modo sexy hoje em dia, especialmente num sábado à noite. Ele as via na cidade, usando saias curtas e justas, e blusas muito pequenas. Antecipando isso, tinha escolhido calça e casaco preto, com uma das camisas modernas que Tanya lhe comprara, e que ele nunca usara antes. Não quisera parecer um velho antiquado ao lado de uma garota de 26 anos. Tinha sido diferente quando saíra com as mulheres de Esposas Procuradas. Eram todas mais velhas.

No momento que Bella saiu na calçada, vestida com elegância e modéstia, Edward deu um suspiro de alívio. Com aquele corpo delicioso coberto, ele não sofreria de tanta tortura física naquela noite.

Enquanto tomava banho mais cedo, seu corpo excitado havia se arrependido da promessa que fizera de não tocá-la. Muitas pessoas iam para cama em seu primeiro encontro hoje em dia, disse a si mesmo. Isso não era evidência de baixa moral.

Na verdade, Edward gostava do fato de que Bella não era do tipo que flertava ou se exibia sexualmente. Enquanto a observava trancar a porta e virar-se para olhá-lo, pensou que não podia ter as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

— Você está adorável — disse ele. — Azul combina com você.

— Obrigada. Você também. Quero dizer... está muito bonito.

O rubor dela era encantador, e muito provocante. Quando o momento certo chegasse, ele iria apreciar levar aquela garota inocente para a cama.

E ela _era_ inocente. Não virgem, é claro. Edward entendera que Bella tinha dormido com Jacob, e provavelmente com outros namorados ao longo dos anos. Garotas com a aparência de Bella não permaneciam virgens por muito tempo.

Mas ela não possuía o tipo de confiança sexual que Tanya costumava esbanjar. Por isso Bella não flertava. Ou não se vestia para provocar.

Cada vez mais, Edward acreditava ter encontrado a mulher certa para se casar. Tudo que tinha de fazer agora era certificar-se de que Bella diria sim quando ele fizesse o pedido. O que significava que precisava fazê-la se apaixonar por ele. Ou pensar que estava apaixonada.

O restaurante que havia escolhido para levá-la naquela noite era um bom começo, pensou Edward quando abriu a porta de passageiro de sua BMW azul-marinho. Nada impressionava mais uma mulher do que um jantar íntimo à luz de velas num estabelecimento cinco estrelas.

Aquele lugar certamente impressionara as quatro candidatas de Esposas Procuradas. No alto de um edifício com vista para Circular Quay, o restaurante Hafs Hideaway tinha tudo. Uma vista magnífica. Um ambiente relaxante. Um serviço discreto, porém rápido. Um menu maravilhosamente diversificado. E vinhos espetaculares.

— Então, para onde você está me levando? — perguntou ela uma vez que eles estavam a caminho.

— Para um restaurante na cidade, com vista para o porto.

— Que tipo de comida eles servem? Quero dizer, italiana, chinesa...

— A cozinha é internacional.

— Oh, Deus, parece luxuoso.

Ele sorriu.

— É luxuoso. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Você está absolutamente linda.

— Pareço vestida para um casamento.

— De forma alguma. Você está divina.

Bella riu.

— Você sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir bem, Edward.

Ele pretendia fazê-la se sentir ainda melhor quando a noite acabasse. Eles conversaram amigavelmente durante os vinte minutos de trajeto até a cidade, mas no momento que Edward parou o carro em uma das vagas reservadas para a clientela de Hal, então a conduziu para o restaurante, Bella tinha ficado quieta e tensa.

— Nunca estive num lugar como este — sussurrou ela depois que foram acomodados pelo maitre em uma das melhores mesas. Ao lado de uma das grandes janelas que davam vista livre para a casa de ópera e para a ponte. — Eu não teria ideia do que pedir — acrescentou em tom preocupado, enquanto olhava para o menu com a expressão um pouco assustada.

— Quer que eu peça para você? — ofereceu Edward. — Já estive aqui antes e tenho uma boa ideia do que o chef faz melhor.

Os olhos de Bella evidenciaram alívio.

— Sim, acho que isso seria uma ótima ideia. Não sou enjoada para comer. Com certeza, vou gostar de qualquer coisa que você gosta.

Espero que sim, pensou Edward privadamente, enquanto imaginava todas as delícias que queria fazer com ela.

— E quanto ao vinho? — continuou ele. — Há algum que você prefira? — Edward estendeu-lhe a carta de vinhos.

Quando ela pegou, ele notou que Bella não tinha as unhas pintadas. Nem estava usando joias ou perfume. Embora isso o agradasse naquela noite... a falta de artifícios femininos mostrando que ela não queria esconder nada dele... Edward já estava esperando ansiosamente pelas noites nas quais Bella não usaria nada _além de_ perfume. Ela ficaria magnífica nua, pensou, observando-lhe o corpo disfarçadamente. Podia visualizá-la agora, deitada no topo de sua colcha azul de seda, os cabelos escuros espalhados sobre os travesseiros, os suaves olhos castanhos sonolentos pelo ato de amor.

— Não posso acreditar nestes preços — disse ela, estudando a carta de vinhos, a bonita testa franzida. — Gosto de vinho, mas sempre compro numa loja barata de bebidas. Nunca paguei mais do que 12 dólares por uma garrafa. Sei que os preços são mais altos em restaurantes chiques, mas não há uma garrafa por menos de 75 dólares aqui. A maioria custa mais de cem. Algumas mais de duzentos!

Uma das quais a primeira mulher de Esposas Procuradas com quem ele saíra tinha pedido, lembrou-se Edward.

— São vinhos especiais — explicou ele. — Importados do mundo inteiro. Você não pode encontrá-los nas prateleiras de lojas de bebidas, principalmente nas baratas.

Ela entregou-lhe a carta de vinhos.

— Desculpe, Edward, mas eu não me sentiria confortável bebendo um vinho de 15 dólares a taça. Isso é absurdo. Não é de admirar que eles não ponham preços no menu dos pratos. Aposto que a comida aqui também custa uma fortuna.

Edward sentiu-se gratificado por ter interpretado o caráter de Bella corretamente. Ela não era nada como Tanya, ou como qualquer das mulheres de Esposas Procuradas que ele levara para jantar.

— Por que não deixa a preocupação com preços e escolhas por minha conta? Apenas fique sentada e aprecie.

Bella abriu a boca, provavelmente para protestar mais, porém, fechou-a e deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem. Suponho que consigo ignorar minha mentalidade teimosa por uma noite. Isso será algo para contar para os meus netos algum dia.

Edward sorriu. Poderia conviver com aquilo, contanto que os netos fossem seus também.

A noite transcorreu agradavelmente daquele ponto em diante. Bella pareceu relaxar... mesmo se Edward não estivesse inteiramente relaxado. Difícil relaxar quando se sentia excitado.

Mas descobriu muito mais sobre Bella durante os quatro pratos e quase duas garrafas de vinho. Ela era notavelmente versada, até mesmo jogava bridge, o que a tornaria popular com a mãe dele.

Aparentemente, o pai lhe ensinara, e eles costumavam jogar juntos num clube de bridge. Bella também gostava de manter a forma e ia a uma academia de ginástica de três a quatro vezes por semana.

Edward pensou nas infinitas horas que tinha passado na sala de ginástica privada do banco desde que enterrara Tanya, suando sua amargura.

No futuro, se exercitaria por um motivo diferente. Para ficar bonito para aquela garota encantadora. E para ganhar mais vigor. Queria que seu corpo fosse capaz de acompanhar a mente.

E em sua mente, já fazia amor com Bella por horas a fio.

Passava da meia-noite antes que ele notasse. O garçom lhes ofereceu um conhaque de cortesia após o café, mas Edward recusou. Embora Bella tivesse consumido mais da metade do vinho, um conhaque poderia limitar seus reflexos para dirigir. Então pediu outro café e eles permaneceram conversando por mais meia hora antes que Edward pedisse a conta.

— Acho que estou um pouco tonta — confessou Bella quando se levantou e balançou sobre os saltos altos.

— Não se preocupe — murmurou ele, e segurou-lhe o cotovelo. — Você está comigo.

— Sim... — Alguma emoção que lembrava medo surgiu nos olhos dela. — Sim, estou com você.

Edward pensou sobre aquele momento durante o trajeto para casa. Ela ainda estava sofrendo por Jacob? Desejando que estivesse com ele?

A ideia o perturbava. Muito.

Por mais que admirasse e desejasse Bella, não fazia sentido tentar um relacionamento se ela ainda estivesse sofrendo por outro homem. Se e quando ele se cassasse de novo, seria com uma mulher que lhe daria atenção total e lealdade. Desta vez, sua esposa seria loucamente apaixonada por ele, não o contrário.

— Obrigada pela noite — disse ela no momento que Richard parou o carro na frente da floricultura. — Como falei antes, esta foi uma experiência que jamais esquecerei.

Edward desligou o motor e virou-se para ela.

— Uma experiência que você gostaria de repetir?

Ele podia ver-lhe o rosto claramente, uma vez que o carro estava parado sob um poste de iluminação.

Surpresa brilhou nos olhos castanhos quando ela girou no assento para fitá-lo.

— Você quer me levar para jantar novamente?

— Jantar. Almoçar. Ao teatro. A uma corrida de cavalos. Diga aonde quer ir, e eu gostaria de levá-la.

— Oh... — A boca de Bella se abriu. E continuou aberta.

— Mas quero levar somente você, Bella — murmurou Edward, inclinando-se e tocando o rosto gentilmente.

Um rosto tão suave. _Ela_ era suave. Como ele queria enterrar-se naquela suavidade, perder-se em Bella. — Não quero uma terceira pessoa conosco — disse ele, estreitando os olhos nos lábios carnudos dela. — Sem fantasmas do passado. Sem desejar que eu fosse Jacob.

— Jacob! — exclamou Bella. — Não pensei em Jacob uma única vez esta noite.

— Ótimo — disse ele, então abruptamente fechou a pequena distância entre as bocas dos dois.

Ela inalou profundamente, mas não recuou, deixando-o roçar os lábios nos seus, sem protestar. Mas também sem óbvio prazer.

Edward ergueu a cabeça para encontrá-la encarando-o com olhos arregalados.

— Você não sabe como é linda? — perguntou ele. — E o quanto eu a quero?

Ela piscou e não disse nada. Parecia congelada. Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto, depois deslizou a mão para o pescoço elegante, encontrando a pulsação acelerada ali.

Não congelada naquele ponto em particular, percebeu Edward, e beijou-a novamente, desta vez deslizando a língua entre os lábios entreabertos de Bella. Ela ganhou vida com um baixo gemido, mostrando-lhe que gostava daquele tipo de beijo.

Uma sensação de triunfo tomou conta de Edward quando lhe inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a ainda mais profundamente. Soube então que Jacob tinha se tornado história do passado.

Provou-se difícil afastar a boca da de Bella. Ela claramente não queria que ele parasse. De sua parte, seu corpo há tanto tempo negado gritava para que ele continuasse, para que a carregasse para dentro da loja e a tomasse sobre a mesa de trabalho.

Mas não ia arriscar arruinar seus planos a longo prazo por um prazer momentâneo. Bella era mulher. Quando recuperasse a sanidade, lembraria que ele prometera não tocá-la naquela noite. Poderia não ficar com uma boa impressão.

Ele podia esperar mais uma semana para satisfazer seus desejos carnais. Isso não ia matá-lo.

Além disso, não queria um sexo rápido. Queria Holly em sua cama na cobertura por horas e horas.

— Desculpe — murmurou Edward. — Sei que prometi não fazer isso. Perdi o controle por um momento — acrescentou, o que era quase verdade.

— Está tudo bem — murmurou ela. — Eu... eu não me importei. Verdade.

Ele a fitou.

— Tem certeza?

Bella assentiu, as pupilas ainda dilatadas, o rosto rubro.

— Então você vai sair comigo de novo?

— Sim, é claro — respondeu ela, a voz baixa e rouca.

Edward tocou-lhe o rosto novamente, enquanto admirava-lhe a boca. Que lábios maravilhosos. Ansiava por senti-los em todo seu corpo.

— Eu realmente gostaria de levá-la a algum lugar amanhã — disse ele — mas tenho de passar o dia na casa de Carlisle. Durante esta semana estarei viajando a negócios, no interior. — Não era uma mentira completa. Ele precisava voar para Melbourne na segunda-feira por alguns dias.

Mas poderia facilmente ter convidado Bella para sair na quinta à noite. — Na sexta, vou levar mamãe e Carlisle ao aeroporto.

Não. Edward queria que ela esperasse. Esperar a tornaria mais suscetível aos seus desejos e aos próprios desejos de Bella. Ela podia não ser uma mulher do mundo, mas era uma garota saudável de 26 anos, que tinha um namorado até recentemente. Estava acostumava a fazer amor em bases regulares. E, pela maneira ávida que correspondera aos seus beijos, era óbvio que se sentia atraída por ele.

— Um amigo meu está dando uma festa no próximo sábado à noite — disse Edward, finalmente baixando a mão do rosto dela. — Talvez você tenha ouvido falar dele. Emmett, o construtor imobiliário?

— Não, nunca — respondeu ela.

— Não importa. Você vai gostar dele. Todo mundo gosta. E da esposa de Emmett também. Chama-se Rosalie, e é um doce de pessoa. De qualquer forma, é festa de inauguração de uma casa. Não do tipo casual, todavia. Será a rigor. Emmett não sabe dar festas de outro tipo. Gosta de se vestir bem, porque tem consciência do quanto fica elegante num smoking. Você precisará usar alguma coisa glamorosa se não quiser se sentir mal vestida. Rosalie geralmente arrasa nestas ocasiões.

Os olhos de Bella evidenciaram preocupação.

— Se você não tem um vestido adequado para usar, eu lhe compro um.

— Certamente você não vai fazer isso! — exclamou ela, indignada. — Posso comprar meus próprios vestidos.

— Tudo bem. — Mais uma vez, Edward ficou satisfeito. Nenhum interesse financeiro ali. Não como a "caçadora de fortunas" que ele tinha levado para sair na sexta-feira. Edward praticamente pudera ver sinais de dólar brilhando nos olhos dela.

— Está tudo combinado então — disse ele. — Eu a acompanho até a porta. — O que fez, resistindo à tentação de beijá-la novamente. — Ligo para você — prometeu — amanhã.

E então ele se foi, sem olhar para trás. Mas pôde sentir o olhar de Bella o seguindo até o carro. Uma vez atrás do volante, Richard lhe deu uma última olhada pelo vidro do passageiro.

Bella ainda estava parada à porta, parecendo perdida.

Deus, pensou ele, ligando o motor. Ela não ia conseguir dormir naquela noite.

Nem ele.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Bella estava fazendo dois arranjos de flores encomendados pelo hospital na segunda-feira seguinte, sonhando acordada com o telefonema de Edward na noite anterior, quando o sino na porta da loja soou e a sra. Cullen entrou.

Bella tentou não entrar em pânico. Edward a avisara, durante a conversa de duas horas ao telefone, que tinha contado para a mãe sobre o jantar dos dois de sábado à noite. Aparentemente, a sra. Cullen ficara surpresa, mas satisfeita.

A expressão no rosto da sra. Cullen, todavia, não era de satisfação, e sim de perplexidade.

— Vim agradecê-la pelas flores adoráveis — começou ela. — E para lhe dizer o quanto fiquei feliz ao saber que Edward a levou para um bom lugar no sábado. Mas acabei de notar a placa VENDE-SE na vitrine. Edward não mencionou isso. Por que você está vendendo a floricultura, querida? Os negócios não vão bem?

Bella deu um suspiro de alívio ao entender que era isso que estava incomodando a mãe de Edward, _não_ a posição socioeconômica de Bella. Preocupara-se que a sra. Cullen pensasse que uma simples florista não fosse uma boa companhia para o seu filho precioso.

— Não é ideia minha, sra. Cullen — respondeu ela. — Os negócios estão indo muito bem ultimamente, na verdade.

— Já sei. É sua madrasta.

— Infelizmente sim.

— Mas isso é terrível. Ela não tem o direito. Eu conheci seu pai. Ele queria que _você_ ficasse com a floricultura. Precisa levar esta mulher à Corte, Bella. Obter o que é seu por direito.

Tal mãe, tão filho, pensou Bella.

— Prefiro não fazer isso. Um processo judicial consome muito tempo. E é cruel. E caro.

— Edward tem uma excelente equipe de advogados no banco. Tenho certeza que poderia ajudá-la. Vou falar com ele.

— Ele já me ofereceu — confessou ela. — Eu recusei.

A sra. Cullen fez uma careta.

— Você é igualzinha eu costumava ser. Coração mole demais. A vida é cruel para mulheres assim, Bella. Às vezes, precisamos agir como um homem. Eu costumava me rebaixar para o pai de Edward o tempo todo. Francamente, fazia isso com todo mundo. Porém não mais. Não pretendo passar o resto da vida oferecendo a outra face, ou permanecendo em casa o tempo inteiro. Eu sempre quis viajar, mas temia ir sozinha. Mas sinto-me perfeitamente segura com Carlisle. Ele é tão doce, tem tanto conhecimento sobre o mundo.

Bella não queria diminuir a empolgação da sra. Cullen, dizendo-lhe que Edward já lhe dera todos os detalhes sobre as qualidades de Carlisle, incluindo a própria opinião de que, quanto antes os dois se cassassem, melhor.

— Parece que Carlisle pode se tornar mais do que uma companhia para viajar — comentou Bella.

A sra. Cullen sorriu sonhadoramente.

— Talvez. Mas não tenho pressa. Sabe, Bella, não há maneira melhor de descobrir se um casal é compatível do que viajando juntos. Estar com alguém 24 horas por dia faz você enxergar os defeitos num relacionamento. Ainda me lembro de minha lua de mel. — Ela tremeu de leve.

— Se Carlisle e eu ainda estivermos felizes depois de dois meses, então talvez possamos atar um nó. Confesso que gosto do que vi até agora. Carlisle é um homem muito bonito. E tem uma linda casa, numa das melhores ruas de Strathfield.

— Sim, mas ele sabe jogar bridge? — perguntou Bella em tom de brincadeira.

A sra. Cullen riu.

— Você me conhece bem, não é, querida? É claro que ele sabe jogar bridge. Foi a primeira coisa que perguntei.

— Neste caso, a senhora tem minha aprovação. Eu... — O toque do telefone fez Bella esquecer o que ia acrescentar.

— Com licença, por um minuto.

Era Edward ao telefone. Bella imediatamente sentiu o corpo esquentar. Até mesmo a voz dele a excitava. Quando tinha desligado o telefone na noite anterior, se revirara na cama por horas, sem conseguir dormir. E ele não a tocara. Apenas falara naquela voz sexy e naquele tom de flerte.

Como ela reagiria quando fizesse amor com Edward? E faria. No próximo sábado à noite.

Sabia disso.

— Desculpe — disse ela, um tremor percorrendo sua coluna —, mas estou com uma cliente e não posso conversar agora. Você pode ligar um pouco mais tarde?

— Não posso. Estou indo para uma reunião, e depois para o aeroporto. Só liguei para lhe contar que, antes que compre o vestido de festa, Emmett disse que será uma festa dançante.

— O que o faz ter tanta certeza de que vou comprar um vestido novo? — retorquiu ela em tom provocativo.

— Tenho 29 anos, Bella. Conheço as mulheres. Você não apareceria no sábado à noite num vestido velho. Apenas não compre um longo. Estou ansioso para vê-la em alguma coisa sexy e curta, com uma saia ousada.

— Ousada? — repetiu ela, embora sua mente ainda estivesse focada em sexo.

— Sim, ousada. Ouça, não vou tomar mais seu tempo e não vou perturbá-la com telefonemas noturnos pelo resto da semana. Preciso dormir bastante antes do próximo fim de semana, se vamos dançar a noite inteira. Vejo você no sábado, linda. Às 8h.

— Não ouse se atrasar — disse Bella antes que ele pudesse desligar.

— Não me atrasarei — respondeu ele com uma risada. — Não se preocupe.

Bella segurou o telefone por alguns segundos, depois suspirou e colocou-o no gancho devagar. Quando se virou, a sra. Cullen a olhava com uma expressão pensativa.

— Era Edward, não era? — perguntou.

— Sim — admitiu Bella. — Por quê? Algum problema? Oh, entendo. A senhora não aprova que eu saia com ele, certo?

— Você vai sair com Edward _novamente?_

— Ele me convidou para ir a uma festa no sábado à noite.

— Entendo — disse a outra mulher, franzindo o cenho.

— A senhora não acha que sou boa o bastante para ele, verdade? — insistiu Bella.

A sra. Cullen meneou a cabeça, a expressão angustiada.

— Não é isso, querida. Por favor, não pense uma coisa dessas. Você é uma garota adorável. É somente que você e Jacob terminaram há pouco tempo e eu... bem, eu não queria vê-la magoada novamente.

— Acha que Edward vai me magoar?

— Não sei o que pensar. Tudo que sei é que Edward nunca superou a morte da esposa. Um fato que o abalou profundamente. Você é a primeira mulher com quem ele sai desde a morte de Tanya.

— Perdoe-me por perguntar, sra. Cullen, mas como sabe disso? Ele não mora com a senhora. Podia estar saindo com uma mulher diferente cada fim de semana sem o seu conhecimento. Edward ainda é jovem. Não acha que ele está celibatário por todo esse tempo, acha?

Bella observou a sra. Cullen absorver suas palavras lógicas. Mas a mãe de Edward ainda meneou a cabeça.

— Conheço meu filho. Ele não esteve com nenhuma outra mulher desde Tanya, e posso lhe dizer por quê. Edward ainda a ama. Era louco por ela. Você foi ao funeral, viu o sofrimento dele. Não se iluda, querida. Tanya o estragou para qualquer outra mulher.

— Não acredito nisso — argumentou Bella, pensando no jeito que Edward a beijara.

Houvera paixão naquele beijo, e com paixão vinha a possibilidade de amor. Bella não era capaz de pensar em outra coisa desde o momento que os lábios de ambos haviam se encontrado. — Seu filho sinceramente gosta de mim, sra. Cullen, e gosto dele. Pretendo sair com Edward no próximo sábado, e nada que a senhora disser vai me impedir.

Os olhos azuis da outra mulher se suavizaram.

— Eu não sonharia em tentar impedi-la. Você é uma das melhores garotas que conheço, Bella. Francamente, gosto muito mais de você do que já gostei de Joanna. Se, por algum milagre, você e Edward encontrarem um futuro juntos, serei a mãe mais feliz do mundo. Mas tome cuidado. Promete-me que não vai apressar as coisas?

— Está falando sobre sexo? — perguntou Bella, irritada pela interferência da mulher. A última coisa que queria ouvir era o quanto Edward tinha amado a esposa. Ou que ainda a amava. — Está me pedindo que não vá para cama com seu filho?

— Não. Não é isso que estou lhe pedindo. Poderia ser maravilhoso para Edward dormir com uma garota como você.

— O que quer dizer com uma garota como eu?

— Uma garota que é generosa em vez de exploradora.

— A esposa de Edward era exploradora?

A sra. Cullen deu de ombros.

— Tanya era... gananciosa. Gananciosa para a vida e gananciosa por Edward.

Mas sou gananciosa por ele, também, Bella queria gritar.

 _Tinha_ de sair com ele no sábado. Precisava sentir aqueles lábios nos seus novamente. Deixar o destino levá-la para onde quisesse. Ou para onde Edward quisesse.

— Talvez ele esteja apenas solitário — disse Bella numa tentativa de aplacar aquela conversa, a qual corria o risco de sair do controle. — Nós somos todos solitários, sra. Cullen. _Eu_ _sou_ solitária. Não é como se Edward e eu fôssemos nos casar. Estamos apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

— Você tem razão. Estou sendo melodramática. Devia estar grata a você por fazer Edward ver que ainda há vida para ser apreciada. Por favor, não conte ao meu filho sobre esta conversa, Bella. Eu também não contarei. Promete?

— Prometo.

— Esqueça o que falei sobre Tanya também. Ele é terrivelmente sensível ao assunto. Fica nervoso cada vez que eu a menciono.

— Certamente não vou trazer o assunto da esposa à tona — respondeu Bella, incapaz de ignorar a onda de ciúme pelo fato de Edward ser obcecado pela esposa.

Mas podia ver que aquilo era provavelmente verdade. Provavelmente verdade o que _ela_ dissera também. Edward a estava levando para sair porque se sentia solitário. Mas isso não tornava seus próprios sentimentos menos intensos. Bella nunca tinha perdido o sono por causa de Jacob, não até _depois_ que ele a dispensara.

Os beijos de Jacob nunca a fizeram se sentir como se sentira no último sábado, deixando-a impulsiva em segundos. Deus sabia o que teria acontecido se ele a tivesse pressionado mais.

Em vez disso, Edward havia parado, deixando-a mais excitada do que jamais se sentira na vida. Não quisera que ele fosse embora. Desejara que ele ficasse e fizesse amor com ela. Que apagasse aquela sensação de inadequação sexual que sempre a perseguira.

— Eu... preciso terminar estes arranjos de flores agora, sra. Cullen — murmurou Bella, agitada por seus pensamentos. — Espero que faça uma viagem maravilhosa.

— Obrigada, querida. E cuide-se.

— Farei isso. Prometo.

Uma saia ousada.

Bem, esta era definitivamente ousada.

Bella parou diante do espelho longo e girou o corpo uma vez. A saia era bonita, mas quase expunha sua calcinha de seda branca para o mundo. O que não tinha problema, porque o vestido mostrava mais de seu corpo do que qualquer roupa que Bella já tivera.

Feito de crepe rosa clarinho, possuía um decote "V" que acabava logo acima de seus seios.

Sua cintura já fina era realçada por um cinto largo prateado, fazendo seus seios parecerem ainda mais volumosos do que eram.

É claro, usar sutiã estava fora de questão. Eles não faziam sutiãs sem a parte frontal. Felizmente, o vestido era forrado na altura dos seios, o que minimizava o impacto visual de seus mamilos.

Ela comprara o vestido na noite anterior, numa boutique cara da cidade, cedendo à extravagância pelo desejo de impressionar Edward naquela noite.

A vendedora tinha elogiado, é claro, dizendo que o traje estava absolutamente fabuloso nela.

— Este não é o tipo de vestido que muitas garotas podem usar — dissera ela. — A maioria não tem curvas suficientes. Ou a pele certa.

Bella entendia o comentário. Sua pele tinha um bonito bronzeado em tom dourado. Para ser honesta, também achara que estava fabulosa no vestido. Mas agora que o momento estava chegando... faltavam cinco minutos para as 8h... sua confiança estava minando. Tinha exagerado no vestido e nos acessórios? Assim como nos cabelos e maquiagem? Edward lhe pedira para se vestir de modo sexy, mas talvez, quando a visse, decidisse que preferia a Bella mais natural do sábado anterior.

O toque do telefone a assustou. Oh, não, por favor, não deixe que seja Edward cancelando o encontro, rezou enquanto pegava o telefone com mão trémula.

— Sim?

— Estou do lado de fora — disse Edward. — Posso ver luz no andar de cima, mas está escuro aqui embaixo. Você está pronta?

— Tão pronta quanto sempre estarei.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa — murmurou ele. — Emmett e Rosalie são ótimas pessoas.

— Não são eles quem me deixam nervosa.

Ele riu.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa por mim. Agora desça imediatamente. Quero ver como você está.

No momento que ela passou por aquela porta e saiu na calçada, Edward percebeu que Bella _tinha_ de ficar nervosa por ele. Muito nervosa.

Havia esperado que ela se enfeitasse naquela noite. O que não esperara era sentir-se totalmente golpeado pelos resultados. Uma olhada para Bella naquele vestido provocante, e Edward foi consumido por um desejo tão forte que seu corpo sofreu perigo de combustão espontânea.

Enquanto a observava trancar a porta, jurou que ela não apenas passaria a noite com ele, mas o domingo inteiro também. Se pudesse conseguir, Bella não voltaria para casa até segunda-feira de manhã.

No momento que ela se aproximou do carro, ele abriu a porta de passageiro.

— Você está maravilhosa — elogiou Edward, dando um passo à frente e pegando-lhe a mão livre em ambas as suas. Na outra mão, Bella carregava uma pequena bolsa cor-de-rosa, combinando com o vestido. Os lábios estavam pintados do mesmo tom de rosa também, fazendo a boca perfeita parecer úmida e convidativa.

Ele abaixou o olhar, notando que os sapatos e o cinto eram prateados, antes de erguê-lo para os incríveis seios sob o decote extravagante.

E seu corpo reagiu mais uma vez.

Os cabelos estavam penteados num estilo sexy, com mechas soltas emoldurando-lhe o rosto, cobrindo parte dos olhos e roçando sensualmente contra o pescoço, conforme ela andava.

Era óbvio que Bella não estava usando sutiã e, por um momento, ele imaginou se estaria usando calcinha, então decidiu que provavelmente sim. Bella não era o tipo de garota que saía sem calcinha. Quando ele ergueu-lhe os dedos delicados para seus lábios, ela tremeu visivelmente.

— Serei alvo da inveja de todos os homens na festa esta noite — murmurou, sorrindo. — Vamos?

Bella fez o possível para se recompor quando eles estavam dentro do carro e a caminho da festa. Mas não podia tirar da cabeça o jeito que Edward a olhara. Como se quisesse devorá-la.

Esperava que não tivesse demonstrado sua própria fascinação.

Deus, achara-o bonito no sábado anterior, de calça e casaco preto. Num smoking preto, todavia, não estava apenas bonito, mas um verdadeiro arraso.

Graças a Deus, ele tinha gostado de sua aparência. Mesmo assim, Bella não acreditava que Edward seria objeto de inveja para os homens naquela noite. Sabia que a festa estaria repleta de pessoas glamorosas e mulheres lindas? Era na casa de Emmett McCarty, uma mansão à beira-mar em East Balmain, perto de onde Edward morava.

Edward lhe falara muito sobre Emmett McCarty durante a conversa ao telefone no domingo à noite, deixando Bella curiosa para conhecê-lo. A parte mais fascinante tinha sido como ele encontrara a esposa, aparentemente através de uma agência de relacionamentos chamada Esposas Procuradas, um serviço de computador que servia homens ricos que queriam lindas esposas, e mulheres lindas que queriam maridos ricos.

Amor não era excluído, mas também não era prioridade para os clientes de Esposas Procuradas.

Bella não queria criticar o melhor amigo de Edward, mas secretamente achava que o serviço da agência lembrava prostituição legalizada. Não entendia por que um homem como Emmett McCarty precisaria contratar um serviço como esse para encontrar uma esposa. Edward descrevera o amigo como bonito, charmoso e altamente bem-sucedido. Um homem com tais qualidades não precisava de ajuda para encontrar uma esposa. Era uma situação estranha, mas fascinante de qualquer maneira.

Bella estava curiosa para conhecer a esposa dele também. Rosalie. Que tipo de mulher se inscreveria num site desses? Se ela era tão adorável como Edward dizia, então por que não queria ser amada?

Bella sabia que nunca poderia se casar com um homem que não amasse, e que não a amasse.

Pensar em amor e casamento a fez lembrar-se da sra. Cullen e Carlisle.

— O avião de sua mãe saiu no horário ontem? — perguntou ela quando eles pararam no primeiro farol.

— Sim, graças a Deus. Eu nunca a vi tão empolgada. Carlisle também.

— Você realmente gosta de Carlisle, não é?

— Muito. Ele é exatamente o que o médico receitou para mamãe.

Bella riu. Edward tinha um senso de humor maravilhoso, como o pai dela.

— Como foram os seus negócios esta semana? — indagou ela.

— Teriam sido melhores, se eu tivesse conseguido me concentrar.

Ele virou a cabeça para fitá-la. O coração de Bella parou por um momento, antes de disparar.

— Eu... sei o que você quer dizer — murmurou ela com voz rouca.

— Sabe mesmo?

— Não sou criança, Edward.

Os olhos dele baixaram para os seios dela, fazendo os mamilos se arrepiarem.

— Posso ver isso.

— O farol abriu — ela informou, trêmula.

Edward não disse nada, apenas voltou a atenção à estrada e continuou dirigindo, quase como se nada tivesse acontecido entre os dois. Deus, ele mexia profundamente com ela. O aviso da sra. Cullen soou em sua cabeça, pedindo-lhe que fosse cuidadosa. Mas não queria ser cuidadosa. Queria ser impulsiva. E queria que _ele_ fosse impulsivo.

Queria os olhos de Richard sobre si novamente. E a boca dele. E as mãos.

O desejo era agudo e intenso, uma sede de paixão que não iria embora até que fosse saciada.

Bella respirou profundamente e olhou para o relógio do painel. Oito e dez. Não demoraria muito para que fossem de Strathfield para East Balmain... um bairro muito chique e muito "na moda" atualmente.

Ela queria chegar logo, estar cercada por outras pessoas e não se sentir como subitamente estava se sentindo, como se corresse o perigo de perder o controle total de sua vida. Tivera tal controle uma semana atrás, tentando arduamente fazer planos sensatos para o futuro. Então Edward Cullen tinha aparecido e ela não podia mais pensar em encontrar um emprego novo e um lugar para morar, quando tudo em que podia pensar era nele. Não mandara fazer seu currículo ainda, muito menos se candidatara para o cargo. Em vez disso, havia gastado quase duzentos dólares no que vestia esta noite.

Somente o perfume custara cem dólares, um aroma exótico, supostamente irresistível para os homens. Este era o nome do perfume: _Irresistível._ Ela resistira à tentação de tomar banho com ele, mas o passara em lugares que nunca tinha passado antes.

Oh, Deus, era melhor tentar conversar um pouco.

— Quantas pessoas sabem que Emmett encontrou a esposa numa agência de relacionamentos? — perguntou Bella.

— Somente eu e Jasper. Então, por favor, não espalhe a notícia. Emmett me contou em confidência.

Bella gostou do fato de Edward ter confiado nela para lhe contar aquilo.

— Não direi uma palavra. Quem é Jasper?

— Um gênio no computador, amigo meu. E um garoto muito malvado — brincou ele. — Portanto, fique longe dele, minha linda.

— Acho que não corro nenhum risco de sair da festa com outro homem — replicou Bella.

Edward não percebia o quanto ela estava louca por ele? E o quanto o queria?

— Você não conheceu Jasper.

— Ele deve ser muito charmoso para você se preocupar.

Edward riu.

— Jasper não tem um pingo de charme. O que, por alguma estranha razão, esse é o charme dele. Não tenho certeza por que atrai tanto as mulheres. Ele não é bonito. Parece um fugitivo da máfia russa. Sempre precisando de um corte de cabelos. Geralmente, exibe uma barba de cinco dias no queixo. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, existem algumas mulheres... geralmente as mais estranhas... que olham para Jasper e literalmente se jogam em cima dele. Talvez este seja o desafio. Talvez elas pensem que podem mudá-lo. Mulheres são apenas descanso e recreação para Jasper. Ele vive para o trabalho e para fazer dinheiro.

— Então, por que _você_ gosta dele?

— Suponho que por que ele é brutalmente honesto. E trabalhador.

— Honestidade _é_ uma boa qualidade num homem — admitiu Bella. — E muito rara. Mas, pelo que me contou, não acho que precisa se preocupar comigo em relação a Jasper.

— Qualquer homem ficaria preocupado com você, estando tão linda esta noite — disse ele com um olhar ardente, fazendo a pele de Holly arrepiar-se. — Este _tem_ de ser um vestido de grife.

— É um Orsini — confessou ela.

— Caro?

— Absurdamente caro.

— Você _deveria_ ter me deixado pagar. Não deveria gastar seu dinheiro por minha causa.

— Eu lhe disse antes, Edward. Pago minhas próprias coisas.

— Aposto que deixava Jacob lhe comprar presentes.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

— Jacob nunca me deu nada. Não, não vou mentir. Ele me deu um pingente folheado a ouro no meu aniversário do ano passado. Deve ter custado vinte dólares.

— Quanto mais ouço sobre Jacob, pior ele me parece. O que você viu nele?

Bella deu de ombros.

— Jacob é um bom vendedor. Como diz o ditado, ele poderia vender gelo para os esquimós. Vendeu-se para mim numa época que eu estava muito solitária. Meu pai tinha falecido há pouco tempo, e comecei a perceber que minha madrasta não me apreciava tanto quanto fingia enquanto meu pai era vivo. Eu sempre soube que Katie não gostava de mim, mas honestamente pensei que Sue gostasse. Mais ingenuidade da minha parte. Suponho que estava pronta para ser enganada.

— Todos nós somos enganados em alguma época de nossas vidas.

— Não posso imaginar _você_ sendo enganado.

— Não pode? Bem, você ainda não me conhece muito bem, certo?

No instante que falou as palavras, Edward se arrependeu. Deveria estar empenhado em seduzi-la aquela noite, não lhe dar elementos para pensar e se preocupar.

Se aquela noite saísse como esperava, ele logo a pediria em casamento. Um dos motivos pelo qual estava levando Bella à festa hoje era para lhe mostrar o tipo de vida que poderia levar como sua esposa. Uma vida de luxo e segurança, de mimos e privilégios. Ela nunca precisaria se preocupar com dinheiro. Poderia ter tudo que quisesse, assim como os filhos _deles._

Seu segundo objetivo daquela noite era dar prazer a Bella. Prazer sexual.

Também estava ansioso por sentir prazer sexual. Mais do que ansioso, na verdade. A situação beirava o nível de desespero. Dançar com Bella seria difícil. Só o pensamento de segurá-la em seus braços fazia seu baixo ventre pulsar.

Eles chegaram à rua de Emmett, alinhada com centenas de carros. Emmett não dava festas pequenas.

— Teremos de parar o carro mais à frente — disse Edward, passando devagar pela frente da casa — e andaremos um pouco.

Ele teve de dirigir um bom pedaço, até finalmente achar uma vaga.

— Desculpe pela caminhada — murmurou, desligando o motor. — Vai conseguir andar nestes sapatos?

Ele inclinou-se para desafivelar-lhe o cinto de segurança, levando o rosto tentadoramente para perto do dela. Antes que pudesse conter-se, sua mão estava no pescoço de Bella, deslizando então para o queixo delicado. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, os lábios entreabertos, o aroma sexy do perfume feminino provocando-o enormemente.

Somente um beijo, pensou. Um pequeno beijo não faria mal algum naquele estágio.

Os lábios de Bella estavam prontos para ele. Prontos e ávidos, abrindo-se mais enquanto emitiam um gemido baixinho. A língua de Edward havia lhe penetrado a boca antes que seu cérebro pudesse impedir.

O resto de seu corpo também não estava obedecendo.

O desejo por mais do que um pequeno beijo o dominou, e quando percebeu, estava pressionando-a contra o assento do carro, beijando-a ardentemente, enquanto sua mão deslizava para dentro do decote "V" e tocava os seios nus.

Bella arqueou as costas do assento, correspondendo ao beijo com avidez. Edward afastou a boca e ergueu a cabeça para ver os olhos castanhos dilatados enquanto ele lhe acariciava os mamilos rijos.

Ela parecia ter parado de respirar, os olhos redondos, as pupilas escuras.

— Oh, por favor — murmurou ela quando a mão dele parou.

A súplica causou uma sensação de triunfo em Edward. Mais tarde, prometeu a si mesmo, removendo a mão. Mais tarde, ele a faria suplicar novamente. Mas da próxima vez, Bella estaria totalmente nua. E não haveria parada. Não até que ela estivesse gritando, liberação após liberação. Não até que fosse inteira e totalmente sua.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Bella entrou no toalete feminino e fechou a porta.

Que casa comum, pensou agitadamente enquanto lavava as mãos, tinha dois toaletes, um masculino e um feminino?

Mas é claro que aquela não era uma casa comum. E aquelas não eram pessoas comuns.

Ricos e famosos eram abundantes lá. Aparte os anfitriões glamorosos, Bella já tinha sido apresentada a dois políticos influentes, a um apresentador de programa de televisão e a um ator famoso com sua terceira esposa, uma linda garota vinte anos mais jovem que ele.

Bella achava que tinha se comportado bem, apesar da companhia e apesar de estar totalmente abalada pelo que acontecera no carro 15 minutos antes. Mas assim que fora capaz, havia pedido licença para ir ao toalete.

Agora lá estava ela, sozinha por alguns preciosos minutos, tentando desesperadamente parar de pensar que tinha se apaixonado por Edward Cullen.

Certo, ele beijava bem. Muitos homens beijavam bem. Jacob beijava bem.

Todavia, mais uma vez, Bella não podia lembrar-se de ter respondido aos beijos de Jacob da mesma maneira que respondia aos beijos de Edward... com total abandono e paixão. Poderia tê-lo deixado fazer o que quisesse com ela. Ali mesmo no carro. Até numa rua pública, pelo amor de Deus.

Ela tremeu ao recordar-se de que praticamente lhe suplicara para continuar acariciando seus seios, que ainda pulsavam dentro do vestido.

O que mais a intrigava era como Edward tinha sido frio quanto àquilo. Frio e composto. Entretanto, ele era homem. Os homens supostamente não se excitavam mais do que as mulheres? Não eram eles que geralmente perdiam o controle primeiro?

Jacob havia sido muito impaciente nas vezes que a levara para a cama. Bella gostava de fazer amor com ele... quando não estava preocupada com sua própria performance... mas nunca _chegam perto_ do desespero, muito menos de implorar.

Seu rosto enrubesceu com essa lembrança. Era por isso que queria acreditar que estava apaixonada por Edward? Se achasse que era o amor que a fazia agir de modo tão... devasso... se sentiria melhor?

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Rosalie McCarty entrou.

Edward não exagerara ao comentar que a sra. McCarty era adorável. Ela era. Uma loira aparentemente natural, cujos cachos emolduravam um rosto de anjo. Feições delicadas, enormes olhos verdes. Uma boca suave. E uma pele que parecia pura seda.

O vestido não era de um anjo, todavia. Na cor de champanhe, era longo e colado ao corpo, com alcinhas e um decote que poderia ter parecido vulgar se não fossem os seios pequenos e firmes. Ela devia ter aproximadamente 25 anos.

— Olá, querida — disse Rosalie. — Que bom encontrá-la aqui sozinha. Eu queria lhe falar sobre algo que não poderia na frente dos outros. Emmett teria me matado. Edward também, imagino.

— Oh? — Bella estava confusa.

— Emmett me contou algumas semanas atrás que pôs Edward em contato com a agência Esposas Procuradas, e... bem... talvez você não saiba disso, mas fui uma das garotas de Natalie também. Oh, querida, posso ver, pela sua expressão, que se sente embaraçada por eu ter levantado esse assunto. Tem razão. Eu não deveria. Desculpe-me.

Bella não estava embaraçada, e sim atônita. _Edward tinha_ procurado os serviços de Esposas Procuradas? _Seu_ Edward? O mesmo Edward cuja mãe proclamara que nunca _saíra_ com outra mulher desde a morte da esposa?

Bella não conseguia pensar com clareza. Se Edward estava procurando uma esposa de conveniência, então o que _ela_ era? Uma candidata em potencial, ou uma companhia sexual temporária para distraí-lo até que ele achasse a mulher certa para se casar?

Bella abriu a boca para negar que era uma das garotas de Natalie, mas no último segundo, mordeu a língua. Quaisquer que fossem os planos de Edward em relação a ela, _ele_ obviamente não iria lhe contar a verdade.

A sra. Cullen obviamente não conhecia o filho precioso tão bem quanto pensava.

Bella precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

— Por favor, não se desculpe — disse ela. — Eu não sou... uma das garotas de Natalie, mas sei sobre a agência Esposas Procuradas. Edward me contou outro dia. E, sim, mencionou que foi como você e seu marido se uniram.

— Oh, querida, agora me sinto pior ainda. Se Edward tivesse contado tudo isso a Emmett... Mas você conhece os homens. Não sabem se comunicar como nós, mulheres — acrescentou ela, dando de ombros. — Então, como você e Edward se conheceram?

— Fui levar algumas flores para a mãe dele a semana passada. Por acaso, Edward estava lá, visitando. A sra. Cullen tinha saído e Edward atendeu à porta. Sou a florista da região.

— Oh, que romântico! Mas então, Emmett diz que Edward sempre foi romântico. Ele não estava convencido que Esposas Procuradas era o caminho certo para Edward encontrar uma esposa, mas Edward foi teimoso na época. E claro, depois do que aconteceu com Tanya, é compreensível que ele não queira se apaixonar loucamente de novo! Você sabe que a esposa dele morreu num acidente de carro, não sabe?

— Sim. Eu fiz os arranjos de flores para o funeral. Mas só conheci Edward outro dia.

— Certo. Então, conte-me, o que você acha de Edward? Posso ver que ele está encantado por você.

— Nós só saímos uma vez antes de hoje — disse Bella. — Para jantar no último sábado. Mas gosto do que vi até agora. Contudo, eu nunca consideraria me casar com um homem que não amasse. Ou que não me amasse muito.

— Bem, nós, mulheres, sempre pensamos assim em uma época de nossas vidas — observou Rosalie com tristeza. — Às vezes é melhor se contentar com algo menos... intenso. Menos perigoso.

Bella piscou.

— Como assim, perigoso?

— Homens muito apaixonados podem se tornar terrivelmente ciumentos e irracionais. Até mesmo violentos. Eu prefiro um relacionamento menos volátil, especialmente num casamento. Emmett e eu temos uma compreensão maravilhosa das necessidades um do outro. Ele me dá o que quer, e eu lhe dou o que ele quer. Somos uma dupla fantástica.

Ela estudou Bella de cima a baixo com expressão pensativa.

— Você é uma garota muito atraente, mas alguns anos mais nova do que a maioria das mulheres de Esposas Procuradas. Quando ficar mais velha, talvez pense de modo diferente. Porém, se quer meu conselho, devia se casar com Edward. Ele é um bom homem.

— Ele não me pediu em casamento ainda. Não tenho certeza se um dia pedirá.

— Oh, eu acho que sim.

Bella não sabia se devia se sentir lisonjeada ou furiosa.

— Se ele pedir, então direi não — murmurou ela, e disse a si mesma que aquilo era verdade. — Principalmente se Edward ainda ama a esposa. O que, segundo a mãe dele, é o caso.

— Isso incomoda você?

— Sim.

— Neste caso, definitivamente não se case com Edward. — O tom de Rosalie era frio. — Ciúme é uma praga. Agora, preciso voltar para os meus convidados. Só quero me certificar de que estou bem, primeiro.

Quando ela virou-se para se olhar no espelho, os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. E tinha achado seu vestido ousado. Era modesto em comparação com o de Rosalie, cujo tecido era colado às nádegas bem torneadas, e obviamente ela não usava calcinha por baixo!

— Emmett gosta que eu me vista de maneira sexy — observou Rosalie, ajeitando o vestido no corpo perfeito — mas acho que ele foi longe demais desta vez. Vou escolher meus próprios vestidos no futuro. Você acabou aqui, Bella? Podemos voltar juntas. Mas nenhuma palavra sobre nossa conversa para os homens.

— É claro que não — concordou Bella.

Mas Rosalie lhe dera muito sobre o que pensar. Bella ainda não estava convencida que Edward pretendia pedi-la em casamento. Parecia mais lógico que só quisesse sexo com ela.

Certamente se casaria com alguém mais parecida com Tanya. Uma mulher mais velha, mais culta e mais sofisticada. Alguém da agência Esposas Procuradas.

E se você estiver errada, Bella? E for o alvo para a próxima sra. Edward Cullen?

Um pequeno arrepio lhe percorreu a coluna. Não acabara de declarar que nunca se casaria com um homem que não a amasse muito?

Entretanto, o casamento de Rosalie e Emmett parecia bem-sucedido, racionalizou. Talvez um casamento sem amor _pudesse_ dar certo. Se fossem compatíveis sexualmente. Sem dúvida, Rosalie não se importava em dormir com o marido muito bonito.

Mas por quanto tempo? Quanto tempo levaria para que Rosalie começasse a sentir que tinha sido usada, até perceber que seu papel na vida do marido era um pouco mais do que uma esposa troféu?

Era isso que Edwad queria dela?

Bella desejou que sentisse mais repulsa por aquela ideia. Realmente seria capaz de dizer não se ele a pedisse em casamento? Estava quase grata por ter retornado à festa com sua anfitriã. Com todos aqueles pensamentos turbulentos na cabeça, precisava de companhia. Não queria dizer nada para Edward, a fim de não estragar a noite, e temia que pudesse falar. Já se sentia irritada por ele não ter sido aberto e honesto com ela.

Mas então considerou a questão com lógica. Por que Edward lhe _contaria_ sobre ser cliente de Esposas Procuradas? Um homem com a personalidade e orgulho dele manteria um fato como esse em segredo.

Mas o que fizera aqueles dois homens procurarem um serviço de relacionamento? Eles poderiam ter qualquer mulher que quisessem.

Bella podia apenas concluir que nenhum deles queria amor, ou romance. Só queriam uma linda mulher para compartilhar suas vidas e suas camas. Não era um crime tão terrível. Porém, muito frio.

Ela tremeu novamente.

Bella e Rosalie encontraram Edward e Emmett no magnífico terraço, que dava vista para uma piscina e o mar abaixo. Os dois amigos estavam entretidos numa conversa quando elas se aproximaram, dando a Bella a oportunidade de estudá-los. De compará-los fisicamente.

Emmett McCarty era incrivelmente bonito, parecendo um ator de Hollywood, com olhos azuis e cabelos loiros que caíam charmosamente na testa. Ele parecia ter tudo perfeito; o rosto, o corpo, a personalidade extrovertida.

Apesar de tudo isso, Bella preferia a aparência de Edward, com cabelos cor de cobre, olhos acinzentados e feições masculinas fortes. Talvez ele não parecesse um astro de Hollywood, mas era muito atraente, com um corpo espetacular.

Ele também possuía uma personalidade mais misteriosa, enquanto Emmett mostrava abertamente tudo que era e tudo que tinha.

O que incluía sua esposa troféu.

Rosalie dizia que dava tudo que o marido queria.

Bella tinha apenas de observar Emmett olhando para a esposa para saber o que ele queria dela. Rosalie provavelmente estaria "disposta" todas as noites.

Uma excitação percorreu Bella ao se imaginar "disposta" para Edward em bases diárias.

— Jasper acabou de ligar — Emmett falou para sua esposa. — Ele pede desculpas, mas não vem.

— É uma pena — replicou Rosalie, deslizando a mão dentro na curva do braço do marido.

— Eu estava curiosa para conhecer a última namorada dele. Você disse que ela é _stripper,_ certo, querido?

— Sim. Pobre Jasper não tem gosto para mulheres — murmurou Emmett, abaixando a cabeça para beijar um dos ombros nus da esposa. — Não como nós, Edward. Mas ouso dizer que ele será feliz com ela pelo curto tempo que vai durar essa relação.

— Não gosto de homens que tratam mulheres como objetos sexuais — disse Bella antes que pudesse evitar.

— Algumas mulheres parecem não se importar. — Emmett tirou o braço do de Rosalie e abraçou-a pela cintura, a mão descansando logo abaixo do seio.

Bella pegou-se desejando aquilo, não a mão de Emmett em seu corpo, mas a de Edward. E não _abaixo_ do seio, mas sobre o seio. Voltou os olhos para Edward, apenas para descobrir que os olhos dele estavam fixos em seu decote.

Talvez ele estivesse desejando a mesma coisa.

Quando os olhos deles se conectaram, Bella engoliu em seco. Edward a olhava exatamente da mesma forma que Emmett olhara para Rosalie. Com puro desejo, não com carinho ou afeição.

Todavia, seu coração disparou de qualquer maneira.

— Eu gostaria de mostrar as redondezas para Bella — disse Edward subitamente, os olhos nunca a deixando. — A vista é maravilhosa do cais.

— Por que não leva uma garrafa de champanhe e taças? — sugeriu Emmett. — Se esperar um minuto, preparo para você. — E ele fez exatamente isso, voltando logo depois com os itens, sussurrando alguma coisa para Edward enquanto lhe entregava.

— O que Emmett lhe falou? — perguntou Bella assim que começaram a descer os degraus.

— Contou-me onde ele esconde a chave da casa de barcos.

Uma casa de barcos. Um lugar muito mais privativo do que um cais.

— Eu não quero entrar na casa de barcos — disse ela com ênfase. Não confiava em si mesma para ficar sozinha com ele agora. E nem em Edward.

— Tudo bem — respondeu ele suavemente. — O que você quer fazer então?

— Não podemos dar uma caminhada? E conversar?

— É claro — concordou ele, e eles continuaram descendo os degraus.

— Eu jamais iria querer o tipo de casamento que Emmett tem com Rosalie — disse Bella, e esperou nervosamente pela reação de Richard.

— O que há de errado com o casamento deles? São muito felizes.

— Talvez, mas quanto tempo pode durar, especialmente sem filhos?

— O que a faz pensar que eles não vão ter filhos?

— Ora, Edward, apenas olhe o jeito que Emmett veste a esposa.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Rosalie me contou que Emmett escolhe as roupas dela. Se o traje de hoje é uma indicação, ele não se importa em exibi-la. Provavelmente excita-se em provocar inveja em outros homens. Ela mais parece uma amante do que uma esposa. Emmett não vai arriscar estragar o corpo de Rosalie com um bebê.

— Respeito sua opinião, mas você está enganada. Emmett me contou que eles vão tentar um bebê muito em breve. Quanto aos trajes de Rosalie, muitas mulheres se vestem de forma sexy hoje em dia.

— Mas ela não estava usando roupas de baixo!

— Nada muito diferente do seu caso, concorda, querida?

Bella detestava saber que tinha enrubescido.

— Estou usando calcinha. E a parte de cima de meu vestido é forrada. Diferente de... você sabe quem.

Ele riu.

— Rosalie é uma mulher adulta que entrou no casamento com olhos bem abertos. Ouça, sugiro que pare de criticar o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie. Isso não tem nada a ver conosco.

Edward estava certo. Ela _estava_ criticando o casamento de Rosalie. Talvez porque temesse que Edward a convencesse de um casamento similar. Temendo que gostasse da ideia de ser uma amante casada.

Podia imaginá-lo agora, levando-a para o tipo de boutique que vendia roupas e lingeries exóticas. Edward exigiria que ela nunca usasse calcinha uma vez que fosse sua esposa? Deveria estar sempre acessível para ele, mesmo quando o visitasse no banco? Bella estaria em permanente estado de excitação, sempre pronta para o marido. Sempre...

Ela respirou profundamente e exalou o ar devagar.

Aquilo tinha de parar, disse a si mesma, mas continuou abalada por suas fantasias.

— A vista é espetacular — comentou, erguendo os olhos para a ponte, e para a cidade além.

Edward riu.

— Não podia ser menos. Esta vista custou dez milhões de dólares a Emmett.

— Meu Deus — exclamou ela. — Ele deve ser muito rico.

— Ele é — concordou Edward — Mas alguns anos atrás, estava praticamente falido.

— O que aconteceu para que revertesse a situação?

— Duas coisas. Havia este executivo experiente no banco que o apoiou quando ele precisou de um empréstimo para comprar terrenos e casas. Então houve a alta de preços nas propriedades.

— Ah. Então foi assim que vocês se tornaram amigos.

— Sim. Emprestei a Emmett algum dinheiro meu também. Não somente o do banco. Aconteceu o mesmo com Jasper, quando ele quis abrir uma companhia de software. Ambos foram investimentos muito recompensadores.

— Então você é tão rico quanto Emmett?

— Na verdade, não — disse ele, então acrescentou friamente: — Sou muito mais rico.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Pela segunda vez na noite, Edward se arrependeu de suas palavras.

A expressão no rosto de Bella não era do mesmo tipo das expressões que as mulheres de Esposas Procuradas assumiriam se ele declarasse sua riqueza para elas. Não que Edward pudesse ler exatamente o que Bella estava pensando. A única vez que pudera fazer isso tinha sido depois de beijá-la. Sabia o que ela estivera pensando naqueles momentos.

Absolutamente nada.

Agora, todavia, parecia estar analisando-o.

— É claro que dinheiro não é tudo — continuou ele, voltando a assumir o controle. — Mas pode tornar a vida muito mais fácil.

Ela riu.

— Oh, tenho certeza que sim. Mas imagino que ser capaz de comprar tudo que você quer seja uma atitude corrupta.

Edward perguntou-se o que significava aquele tom irritadiço que podia ouvir na voz dela. Ocorreu-lhe que nunca deveria ter lhe contado a verdade sobre o casamento de Emmett. Bella era muito jovem e inexperiente para entender de onde vinha um homem como Emmett. Certamente não compreenderia o que tornara _Edward_ o homem que era hoje. Talvez tivesse sido magoada por Jacob, mas não se sentira devastada.

Levá-la aquela festa esta noite tinha sido um erro. Ele esperara impressioná-la. Em vez disso, acabara afastando-a.

O pensamento de que a noite poderia não acabar da maneira que planejara, o fez fechar as mãos sobre a garrafa de champanhe e as taças de cristal que segurava.

— Você quer ir embora? — perguntou ele abruptamente.

— Ir embora? — Bella arregalou os olhos. — Por que eu ia querer ir embora?

— Você não parece feliz aqui. Obviamente não gosta de Emmett e Rosalie, ou deste tipo de festa.

— É claro que gosto! Quero dizer... acho Emmett um pouco exagerado, mas gosto de Rosalie. De verdade. Acho a casa deles fabulosa. Esta festa também.

— Então, o que há de errado? Sou eu? Está zangada comigo por alguma razão? Ficou aborrecida com o que aconteceu no carro?

Aquela era a chance de Bella trazer o assunto à tona. Mas se lhe contasse que sabia sobre a conexão dele com Esposas Procuradas, iria quebrar a promessa que fizera a Rosalie.

Bella não quebrava promessas.

— Não — disse ela. — Não estou aborrecida com aquilo. Sinto-me apenas um pouco deslocada, Edward. Todos aqui são tão sofisticados, e eu... — Bella deu de ombros.

— Não se sinta deslocada — murmurou Edward. — Você é tão linda e inteligente quanto qualquer pessoa aqui.

Ela ficou tensa.

— Não me bajule, Edward. Tive bajulação suficiente de Jacob para uma vida inteira.

— Estou sendo sincero em cada palavra. Você é uma mulher muito especial, Bella.

Ela o estudou, tentando ver o que ele via quando a olhava. Estaria tentando prepará-la para aceitar ser sua esposa, ou para levá-la para cama naquela noite? Pensar em dormir com Edward depois daquela festa a fez tremer interiormente. Sabia que era isso que ele queria. O que ela queria também. Pensara sobre isso a semana inteira.

Mas se ele estava esperando uma amante experiente, teria um choque. Bella supunha que não era inapta na cama, mas não podia imaginar-se incrivelmente ardente, como algumas pessoas alegavam ser. Não houvera sinos tocando para ela, ou estrelas explodindo em sua cabeça, ou qualquer coisa que supostamente acontecia quando você tinha um orgasmo.

Todavia, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes com Edward. Com certeza, havia sido diferente cada vez que ele a beijara. Muito diferente quando ele lhe tocara os seios mais cedo.

A lembrança lhe causou um arrepio de prazer.

— Está friozinho aqui fora — disse ela. — Talvez devêssemos entrar. Posso ouvir música.

— Você gosta de dançar? — perguntou Edward quando eles se viraram para voltar.

— Sim, gosto. E você?

— Não sou Fred Astaire, mas posso me virar.

— Aposto que pode. Aposto que você é bom em tudo que faz.

Ele riu.

— Quem está bajulando agora?

— Mas você é bom em tudo, não é?

Eles se entreolharam, e os olhos de Richard eram extremamente confiantes.

— Sempre dou o melhor de mim.

Edward não dirigiu para a casa dela depois da festa, e sim para seu próprio apartamento ali perto, entrando na garagem no subsolo. Estacionou a BMW em uma das três vagas alinhadas, desligou o motor e tirou a chave da ignição antes de olhar para Bella, que não dissera uma palavra desde que se despedira de Emmett e Rosalie.

Ele entendia por quê. O momento de conversa amigável acabara. Qualquer preocupação que tivera mais cedo sobre a noite não acabar como planejara, havia desaparecido há muito tempo. Bella não fora capaz de esconder seu próprio desejo quando dançaram juntos. Pressionara-se contra ele, a linguagem corporal evidenciando o que ela realmente queria.

— Ficaremos mais confortáveis aqui do que na sua casa — murmurou Edward, sentindo-se tenso também.

Ela virou o rosto lentamente para fitá-lo. Se estivesse chocada pela presunção dele, não demonstrou. Ela parecia, contudo, meio zonza. Talvez estivesse levemente embriagada. Bella tinha consumido a maior parte da garrafa de champanhe durante a noite. Edward bebera pouco, uma vez que iria dirigir. Entretanto, ele se certificara de que ela comesse, não querendo que Bella se sentisse enjoada naquela noite, ou tendo uma ressaca no dia seguinte.

— Fique onde está — comandou ele. — Vou dar a volta e ajudar você.

— Tudo bem — replicou ela, então deu um profundo suspiro.

Edward franziu o cenho enquanto circulava o carro até a porta de passageiro. Esperava que ela não estivesse exausta. Eles haviam dançado bastante. Quando ele abriu a porta e soltou-lhe o cinto de segurança, os olhos deles se encontraram.

— Não me beije aqui embaixo — avisou Bella com voz rouca.

Edward suspirou aliviado. Ela não estava embriagada. Ou exausta. Apenas excitada. Ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

Edward estendeu uma das mãos e ajudou-a a sair do carro, fechando a porta em seguida.

— Minha... minha bolsa — murmurou ela trêmula quando ele começou a conduzi-la para om elevador. — Está no banco de trás.

— Deixe-a.

— Mas...

— Deixe-a, Bella .

Assim que entraram no elevador, Bella sentiu os dedos dele se apertarem um pouco em sua pele.

— Aqui... também não — disse ela em súbito pânico.

— Com certeza não — concordou Edward, e indicou a câmera de segurança no canto superior. Ela o olhou quando ele inseriu o cartão de segurança e apertou o botão da cobertura.

— Você mora na cobertura?

— Numa delas. Há duas neste prédio.

Meu Deus. Uma cobertura. Nunca teria pensado que Edward fosse o tipo de homem que possuísse uma cobertura. Certamente não o conhecia bem.

O elevador parou suavemente. Bella não notara as redondezas durante o curto trajeto de carro até lá. Estivera muito distraída com um misto de excitação e nervosismo. Na verdade, não precisara ver para onde eles estavam indo. Edward já lhe contara que tinha comprado um apartamento em East Balmain, perto da casa dos McCarty.

Mas não lhe contara que era uma cobertura.

Um homem que planejava se casar novamente compraria uma cobertura? Uma cobertura era mais para solteiros... um lugar para namoradas e amantes, não para esposas. Deus, talvez Edward a quisesse como amante! Talvez já tivesse escolhido outra mulher para ser sua esposa.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Bella arfou. À sua frente, do outro lado de um extenso piso de mármore brilhante, havia uma imensa janela com uma vista noturna absolutamente espetacular, com a ponte à direita e os arranha-céus do norte de Sidney à frente. Quando ela andou naquela direção, viu o porto abaixo, o reflexo das luzes dançando nas águas escuras.

— Aqui, Bella.

Ela virou-se para descobrir que Edward já tinha aberto a porta. Viu então que havia outra porta na parede oposta, claramente a entrada para a segunda cobertura.

Bella entrou na cobertura de Richard, esperando uma coisa, mas se deparando com algo completamente diferente.

— Oh! — exclamou surpresa enquanto olhava ao redor.

— O que você esperava? Couro preto e tapetes de urso?

— Alguma coisa assim.

— Está desapontada?

— Deus, não. É... fantástica. Parece mais uma casa de veraneio do que uma cobertura —murmurou ela, enquanto andava lentamente pela sala de estar, admirando os móveis e a decoração descontraídos.

— Vou lhe oferecer um tour completo pela manhã — disse Edward e aproximou-se. — Por agora, a única coisa que quero lhe mostrar é o meu quarto.

Bella perdeu o fôlego quando ele a puxou para os seus braços.

— Posso beijá-la agora? — perguntou ele, a voz suave, mas o corpo rígido.

Bella apreciou um momento de travessura.

— E se eu disser que não?

A expressão nos olhos dele a fez tremer.

— Não me provoque, Bella. Não estou no humor para jogos.

Ele capturou-lhe a boca na sua e acabou com qualquer conversa. Braços fortes lhe circularam as costas e mãos grandes a pressionaram contra a longa extensão. Bella soubera que ele era um homem grande e poderoso. Agora podia sentir aquele poder, aquela paixão, enquanto ele continuava beijando-a infinitamente, até que ela estivesse tonta por falta de ar.

Edward a pegou nos braços num movimento flexível e carregou-a ao longo de um grande corredor. Bella enterrou o rosto no peito dele, tentando não pensar, não se preocupar.

Estranhamente, desta vez, o beijo não havia lhe embotado o cérebro. Talvez porque soubesse que o momento da verdade estava próximo. A mente às vezes era cruel e sem misericórdia.

No momento que Edward passou por uma porta aberta, que era obviamente a do quarto principal, a excitação de Bella tinha chegado a proporções extremas. Ela ergueu a cabeça no peito dele e olhou nervosamente para cama, imensa, com uma cabeceira branca e colcha de seda azul.

Confortou-se com o conhecimento de que aquela cama era nova. De jeito nenhum iria querer compartilhar a mesma cama que Edward dormira com Tanya. O que era uma bobagem, na verdade. Rosalie tinha razão. Ciúme era uma praga.

Mas Bella parecia não poder evitar isso. Sentia ciúme do amor de Edward pela esposa linda.

E medo que _ela_ nunca estivesse à altura, na cama ou fora da mesma.

Ele abaixou-a sobre a colcha azul, dando-lhe beijos suaves na boca o tempo todo, não beijos ardentes como aquele que lhe dera na sala. Parecia que, agora que a tinha em seu quarto, não queria apressar as coisas. Queria saborear o momento. Saboreá-la.

Após mais alguns beijinhos, Edward rolou de lado na cama, apoiando-se sobre um cotovelo, enquanto a mão livre começava a explorar o corpo dela.

Por fim, a mente de Bella começou a transportá-la para outro mundo, onde ela não mais se preocupava com sua performance. Seu foco estava no que Edward lhe fazia e no jeito maravilhoso que seu próprio corpo respondia, como se estivesse esperando pela chegada dele, a fim de lhe mostrar o que era capaz de sentir.

Quando ele levou a mão para um de seus seios, o mamilo se tornou ainda mais ereto. E no instante que aquela mão começou a brincar ali, Holly tremeu e gemeu, desejando mais. Muito mais.

— Por mais delicioso que seja este vestido — murmurou ele, afastando a mão — tem de sair. Mas antes, este cinto sexy.

Edward removeu o cinto com facilidade, colocou-o na cama ao seu lado, antes de voltar a atenção para o vestido. Rapidamente encontrou o fecho atrás do pescoço, soltou-o e desceu o tecido até a cintura dela, desnudando-lhe os seios.

— Lindos — sussurrou, e abaixou a cabeça para o mesmo seio com o qual estivera brincando, provocando o mamilo com a língua, com os dentes...

Bella gemeu novamente, as sensações no seio parecendo ter uma conexão secreta com a área entre suas pernas. Ela não queria que ele parasse nunca mais.

Edward parou, porém não por muito tempo, a boca movendo-se para o outro seio, enquanto a mão lhe torcia o mamilo rijo. Ela gritou, contorcendo-se numa confusa combinação entre prazer e dor. Gostava daquilo ou não?

Levou um tempo agonizante antes que ele liberasse seu mamilo, todavia, quando isso aconteceu, Bella queria que ele fizesse aquilo novamente. Edward fez, e quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos normalmente frios estavam tão ardentes que Bella se sentiu envergonhada por um minuto. Sabia como devia estar a sua aparência. Seu rosto parecia pegar fogo, o coração estava loucamente disparado, e a boca aberta, enquanto ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Edward a despiu do resto das roupas com considerável rapidez, deixando apenas seus sapatos de salto. Então ele a surpreendeu, pegando o cinto prateado e prendendo-o ao redor de sua cintura nua.

—A corrente do amor — murmurou ele, a mão deslizando para o estômago dela e para entre as pernas.

Os dedos longos em seus seios a tinham feito se contorcer de prazer. Os mesmos dedos dentro de seu corpo a levaram para um lugar infinitamente mais intenso, um lugar que nunca estivera antes. O prazer era tamanho que chegava a assustá-la. Queria pedir que parasse. Mas não conseguiu, e Edward não parou.

Bella atingiu o clímax com um grito vindo da alma. Fechou os olhos com força, deleitando-se no prazer enquanto espasmo após espasmo, dominavam seu corpo.

Então aquilo era um orgasmo. Não era de admirar que as pessoas se viciavam nessa experiência. Finalmente, as contrações pararam, seguidas por uma deliciosa sensação de abandono.

Todavia, a mão de Richard não a abandonou, e Bella abriu os olhos ao perceber que ele continuava brincando com seu centro de prazer, até mais intimamente. No começo, ela não tinha certeza se queria aquilo, mas ele devia saber o que estava fazendo, porque logo seu primeiro clímax tornou-se uma fraca memória quando o segundo estava prestes a acontecer.

No momento que Bella ergueu os quadris da cama, ele a abandonou. Totalmente.

— Aonde... você vai? — perguntou Bella ao vê-lo sair da cama.

— Não muito longe — replicou ele, olhando-a fixamente enquanto começava se despir.

Bella não sabia o olhar de quem era mais intenso, o de Edward ou o seu próprio. Não podia acreditar no corpo magnífico que estava vendo. Ele parecia gostar de seu corpo também.

— Você está incrível com este cinto — disse ele.

Bella corou, tendo se esquecido do cinto. Uma olhada para baixo a fez recordar-se das palavras de Edward.

 _A corrente do amor._

Bella não achava que era amor a emoção que via nos olhos de Edward agora. Suspeitava que também não tivesse muito a ver com seus sentimentos no momento. Tudo que queria agora era Edward de volta na cama. E logo.

Quando ele abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e pegou uma caixa de preservativos, ela piscou.

Ter aquela quantidade de proteção à mão não era o ato de um homem que não saía com uma mulher há 18 meses. A mãe dele não o conhecia melhor do que _ela._ Mas Bella não se importou naquele momento. Puro desejo a consumia.

— Você não precisa usar proteção — disse ela. — A menos que ache necessário. Eu... estou tomando pílulas.

— Você não corre nenhum risco comigo — Edward a assegurou, guardando os preservativos na gaveta novamente.

— Não é melhor... que eu tire estes sapatos? — sugeriu ela quando ele voltou para a cama.

— Eles têm saltos muito afiados.

— Se você quiser. Mas o cinto fica. Não, deixe-me...

Ela arfou quando ele a segurou pelos tornozelos e puxou-a para a beira da cama. Removeu o sapato esquerdo primeiro, deixando-o cair no chão antes de dobrar-lhe o joelho e colocar a sola de seu pé sobre o colchão. Depois fez o mesmo com o pé direito, posicionando-o de modo que as pernas de Bella ficassem abertas para que ele pudesse saborear cada ponto secreto da feminilidade.

O coração de Bella disparou violentamente quando Edward se abaixou. Uma parte sua queria fechar as pernas. Mas não era a parte mais forte.

Finalmente, ele ergueu o corpo e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, as mãos grandes deslizando pelas suas coxas. A barriga dela tremeu. Sentiu um rubor cobrindo-lhe o rosto enquanto ele continuava olhando para o espaço entre suas pernas.

— Não — murmurou Bella. — Não me olhe assim.

— Quero olhá-la assim. Gosto de ver o quanto você me quer. Você me quer, Bella, não é?

— Você sabe que sim — respondeu ela, tremendo pela força de seu desejo. — Oh, por favor... não me provoque, Edward.

— Diga-me o que você quer.

— Somente você.

— Tão facilmente agradada — sussurrou ele, então fez o que ela queria, penetrando-a com uma única investida poderosa.

Bella emitiu um grito rouco. Edward ergueu-lhe as nádegas e começou os movimentos num ritmo lento, olhando-a fixamente enquanto fazia isso.

— Oh, Deus — exclamou ela.

A cabeça de Bella virava de um lado para o outro na cama, os olhos fechados num esforço de esconder o louco prazer neles.

— Abra os olhos — comandou Edward suavemente. — Olhe para mim!

Ela obedeceu.

Ele queria observá-la atingir o clímax? Ou queria que ela _o_ observasse atingir o clímax? Ambas as perspectivas a excitavam. Que tipo de garota era para gostar de fazer amor assim?

— Pare de pensar — ordenou ele. Então, antes que ela pudesse protestar, deitou-se de costas, levando-a consigo, como um iate jogado numa tempestade. Subitamente Bella estava em cima dele, balançando como um mastro.

Ela afundou os joelhos no colchão de cada lado dele para apoiar-se, a ação levantando seus quadris, seus músculos internos se contraindo para impedi-lo de sair de dentro de seu corpo.

Edward gemeu, então a puxou para baixo enquanto se enterrava mais fundo. Bella enrubesceu quando ele lhe tocou os seios, agora numa posição tão acessível.

— Não tenha vergonha — murmurou ele, acariciando-lhe os mamilos. — Você tem seios lindos — acrescentou com voz rouca pelo desejo, enquanto continuava provocando-a e levando-lhe os seios em direção à boca. — Ponha um deles em minha boca.

O pedido erótico evocou outra onda de calor pelo corpo de Bella. Mas ela não pensou em lhe negar. Diferentemente de Jacob, não sentia que Edward estava mentindo quando elogiava seu corpo. Os olhos acinzentados revelavam admiração enquanto a tocavam. Excitação também.

Quando ela direcionou um dos mamilos sensíveis entre os lábios dele, Edward cobriu-lhe toda a auréola com a boca, enlouquecendo-a de prazer, enquanto continuava os movimentos erguendo-lhe e baixando-lhe os quadris.

Os gemidos de Bella refletiam as sensações que começavam a bombardear seu corpo. Por mais que quisesse dar prazer a Edward, não levou muito tempo para que precisasse se sentar, cavalgá-lo, buscar liberação das sensações torturantes se construindo em sua barriga. Seu prazer havia se transformado em desespero.

Endireitando a coluna, acelerou os movimentos, quase de modo frenético. Mal tinha consciência das mãos fortes segurando seus quadris, das palavras ardentes e encorajadoras de Edward.

Mas não precisava de ajuda realmente. Estava no comando da situação agora. No controle.

Não, não no controle, pensou com uma onda de medo quando seus cabelos caíram para frente e sua boca se abriu.

Edward atingiu o clímax antes de Bella, mas foi só uma questão de segundos. A sensação de ter atingido o clímax com Edward mexeu profundamente com ela. Jamais poderia superar o que estava sentindo. Mesmo antes que suas contrações começassem a diminuir, sabia que nunca poderia abandonar Edward depois daquilo. Seria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

Namorada. Esposa. Amante. Escrava.

— Oh, Deus — exclamou ela, tombando sobre o peito dele, incapaz de continuar ereta.

Outro suspiro profundo escapou de seus lábios.

— Isso é um bom ou um mau sinal? — perguntou ele suavemente.

Ela não ergueu a cabeça para responder, impressionada ao descobrir que, uma vez que o orgasmo acabara totalmente, seu bom-senso tinha retornado.

 _—_ Bella?

Ela levantou a cabeça.

— Não seja tolo. Como isso pode ser um mau sinal? Foi incrível.

— Você foi incrível — disse Edward, afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto.

— Eu não sou normalmente assim — confessou Bella, deitando a cabeça no peito largo novamente.

— Talvez seja o cinto -— brincou ele, acariciando-lhe as costas até alcançar o cinto.

— Talvez.

— Neste caso, você não tem permissão de tirá-lo esta noite. Na verdade, precisa mantê-lo durante todo o fim de semana.

Bella ergueu a cabeça.

— Como assim, durante todo o fim de semana?

— Não acha realmente que irei deixá-la ir embora pela manhã, acha? Não depois desta performance. Você vai ficar aqui comigo. Até que eu a leve para casa na segunda-feira de manhã.

— Mas...

— Sem "mas". E sem roupas. Apenas o cinto, e muito sexo.

Bella corou violentamente, tanto de vergonha quando de excitação pela proposta.

— Mas agora — continuou Edward — acho que está na hora de tomarmos um banho juntos. De chuveiro ou de banheira? Você escolhe.

Ela o olhou. _Você escolhe._

Uma escolha tão simples. Mas ambas potencialmente perigosas. Bella não era o tipo de mulher que conseguia separar sexo e amor indefinidamente. Edward chamara o cinto ao redor de sua cintura de corrente do amor. Se ela o usasse para ele durante todo o fim de semana... e nada mais... a corrente do amor certamente acabaria circulando seu coração também.

Bella não tinha certeza o que Edward queria dela, mas sabia de uma coisa. Amor não estava nos planos _dele._

Se pelo menos ele não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para se retirar de seu corpo, mostrando-lhe o que seu mundo poderia ser sem ele.

— Vamos — disse Edward, e levantou-a da cama diretamente para os seus braços. — Vejo que terei de tomar todas as decisões no que diz respeito a você.

Bella não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Se iria ser fraca, seria fraca nos seus termos.

— Chuveiro — pronunciou ela enquanto ele a carregava para um banheiro todo azul. — E vou tirar o cinto primeiro.

Ele parou.

— Por quê? Gosto de você com o cinto.

Ela também gostava. Demais.

— É só banhado a prata — replicou Bella , enquanto lutava para abrir a fivela. — Pode manchar se molhar.

— Eu lhe comprarei um novo se manchar — declarou Edward e levou-a para baixo do chuveiro, com cinto e tudo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Olá pessoas,**

 **Preciso MUITO conversar com todos que acompanham a fic, essa adaptação tem uma "continuação" com a historia do casal Emmett e Rosalie, depois que "Um Jeito de Amar" terminar vocês gostariam de ter essa adptação com a historia do Emmett e Rosalie? Por favor deixem nos comentários se vocês gostariam dessa ler a historia de Emmett e Rosalie. Um beijos a todas :)**

 **CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Bella acordou com o cinto prateado na cintura, a mão de Edward sobre seu seio direito.

Felizmente, ele estava dormindo. Totalmente desmaiado para o mundo. Não era de admirar, pensou ela enquanto cuidadosamente erguia a mão grande de seu seio e a colocava sobre o colchão, depois saía de baixo das cobertas.

Tinha acertado quando dissera que ele era bom em tudo. Mas Edward não era apenas bom em sexo. Era absolutamente fabuloso. Também possuía incrível vigor. Deus, qualquer pessoa pensaria que ele não _fazia_ sexo há muito tempo. Bella não podia contar o número de vezes que eles haviam feito amor. E cada vez de maneira diferente.

Agora sabia que Edward beijava bem em lugares que ela nunca fora beijada antes. Também aprendera algumas posições que nunca tinha experimentado.

Bella meneou a cabeça enquanto ia para o banheiro na ponta dos pés. Mesmo antes que fechasse a porta, sua mente foi inundada pelas memórias do que acontecera lá poucas horas atrás.

Edward não fora o único a surpreendê-la. Suas próprias iniciativas sexuais não tinham sido nada características.

Estivera mais do que disposta a usar as mãos nele. E a boca. E muito feliz em inclinar-se contra a parede azulejada enquanto Edward devolvia o favor. Bella tremeu com a lembrança.

No momento que retornou ao quarto e olhou para a gloriosa figura nua mais uma vez, a proposta de Edward para o resto do fim de semana lhe veio à mente.

— Sem "mas". E sem roupas — ele dissera. — Somente este cinto e muito sexo.

Deus, ela estava tentada. Apenas o pensamento já a excitou. Contudo, _realmente_ fazer isso... andar nua pela cobertura de Richard o dia inteiro, obedecer aos seus comandos sexuais, estava fora de questão. Aquilo não seria somente vergonhoso, mas humilhante também. Ela não faria isso.

Bella girou o cinto na cintura de modo que o fecho ficasse na frente. Suas mãos tremeram quando ela o abriu, como se não quisessem obedecer, mas uma vez que conseguiu tirar o cinto, deu um profundo suspiro de alívio.

Depois, procurou alguma coisa para vestir, estremecendo ao ver o vestido cor-de-rosa no chão, juntamente com sua calcinha e sapatos.

Não ia vestir aquilo também.

Tinha notado um roupão pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro, mas aquele devia ser o que Edward estava usando atualmente. Bella logo encontrou a porta que levava ao closet, e começou a procurar outro roupão, ou por algo adequado para vestir depois que tomasse um banho.

Tudo ali era muito bem organizado, exatamente como ela imaginara que o guarda-roupa de Edward seria. Os ternos estavam pendurados num dos cantos, e as camisas sociais no outro. Todas brancas e azuis. Ao longo da parede oposta, estavam roupas esportes. Calças, camisas, camisetas, jaquetas de todos os tipos.

Mas não havia roupões extras.

Depois de hesitar por um tempo, Bella voltou para as camisas sociais e selecionou uma azul. O tecido era leve e macio, notou. Caro. É claro que ficaria enorme nela, mas tudo bem. Queria estar bem coberta quando Richard acordasse.

Levando a camisa consigo, foi para o banheiro na ponta dos pés. Edward acordou com o som do chuveiro ligado.

Sorriu enquanto se espreguiçava. Deus, sentia-se maravilhoso. A noite anterior era exatamente o que precisara.

 _Bella_ era o que precisava. Não somente por uma noite. Ou nem mesmo só pelo fim de semana. Podia ser muito cedo para propor casamento, mas não havia razão para que não a convidasse para ir morar com ele. Quando a floricultura fosse vendida, ela teria de encontrar um lugar para morar. Bem, por que não lá, com ele?

Como seria maravilhoso voltar para Bella todas as noites. A lembrança do que ele fizera no chuveiro lhe veio à mente, e seu corpo ganhou vida no ato. Ela provara ser mais experiente sexualmente do que ele imaginara, mas Edward a surpreendera algumas vezes também. Estava certo disso.

Entretanto, Bella o quisera com a mesma frequência que ele a quisera. Esperançosamente, até o final daquele fim de semana, estaria mais do que disposta a _fazer qualquer coisa_ que ele quisesse.

Infelizmente, a floricultura iria levar muito tempo para ser vendida. O mercado imobiliário estava muito difícil em Sidney no momento. Talvez ele pudesse ajudar.

Edward estava planejando uma estratégia quando o telefone tocou.

Quem seria, ligando tão cedo num sábado? — perguntou-se.

Uma olhada para o relógio mostrou que eram apenas 9h20. Ele inclinou-se para erguer o telefone do gancho.

— Edward Cullen.

— Edward, é Emmett.

— Emmett! O que você está fazendo acordado a esta hora? Pensei que você e Rosalie dormiriam até o meio-dia no mínimo. Você...

— Bella está aí com você? — interrompeu Emmett bruscamente.

— Ela está no banho.

— Acho que você pode ter um problema.

O estômago de Edward se contraiu.

— Que tipo de problema?

— Lembra que você me contou ontem na festa que Bella não era de Esposas Procuradas?

— Sim...

— É uma pena. Você devia ter me contado antes.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Quando você telefonou para Rosalie a fim de avisar que levaria uma companhia à nossa festa, ela presumiu que fosse uma das garotas de Natalie.

Edward suspirou.

— Você _contou_ a Rosalie que eu me inscrevi em Esposas Procuradas?

— Desculpe, amigo. Não parecia haver nenhuma razão para não contar, uma vez que _ela_ era uma das garotas de Natalie.

— Suponho que não. Então, o que você está dizendo? Que Rosalie falou alguma coisa para Bella? Contou-lhe que eu estava procurando uma esposa através da agência?

— Lamento, mas sim. Quando elas se encontraram no toalete. Rosalie comentou que Bella não pareceu surpresa ou chocada. De qualquer forma, as garotas fizeram promessas entre si de não contar nada sobre a conversa para nenhum de nós. Ficaram preocupadas que nós poderíamos nos zangar. Mas esta manhã, Rosalie decidiu que você deveria saber que Bella sabe. Também achou que você deveria saber que Bella falou que jamais se casaria sem amor, especialmente com um homem que ainda amava a esposa falecida.

Edward cerrou os dentes. Não amava mais Tanya. Detestava-a. Mas suspeitava que seu ódio também fosse um impedimento para se apaixonar novamente.

— Entendo — disse ele, seu cérebro processando as informações que Emmett acabara de lhe dar. Pelo menos as notícias explicavam por que Bella tinha se tornado tão fria com ele por um tempo durante a festa.

Mas ainda o acompanhara para sua casa, certo? Ainda fizera amor com ele. Isso dizia muito a seu favor.

— Você poderia mentir para ela, é claro, Edward. Falar que a ama, que superou Tanya totalmente. Muitas mulheres acreditam no que querem acreditar.

— Não vou fazer isso, Emmett. Você disse a _Rosalie_ que a amava?

— Não, mas então Rosalie é uma mulher muito incomum. Ela não quer ser amada. É mais prática do que eu. Mas qualquer um pode ver que sua Bella não é como nós. Ela é jovem, para começar. E idealista. Um pouco como você costumava ser. Eu não gostei da ideia de você procurar uma esposa naquela agência. A maioria das mulheres no banco de dados está lá por interesse. Mas ainda acho que você deu o passo errado com Bella.

— Eu não acho. Ela é o que eu quero. E pretendo tê-la, de um jeito ou de outro.

— Pelo que parece, você já a tem, amigo. Isso não significa que precisa se casar com ela.

— Sei disso, Emmett. Mas vou me casar, se ela me aceitar.

— O que vai fazer sobre o assunto de Esposas Procuradas?

— A única coisa que posso fazer. Contar tudo a Bella, claro.

Até certo ponto. Não estava disposto a contar-lhe o que Joanna tinha feito. Iria se concentrar em sua necessidade de seguir em frente com sua vida, da mesma maneira que Bella estava seguindo com a dela. Por que não darem aquele passo juntos? — argumentaria. Eles se gostavam e se desejavam. Também lhe diria que achava que ela seria uma esposa e mãe maravilhosa. E não era bajulação. Era verdade.

— Obrigado por me contar, Emmett — disse Edward. — E diga a Rosalie para não se preocupar. Tudo vai dar certo.

— Espero que sim.

— É melhor eu desligar. Bella já saiu do chuveiro faz um tempo. Vai entrar no quarto a qualquer momento.

Ele desligou bem a tempo. Bella saiu do banheiro, os cabelos soltos e molhados, o rosto sem maquiagem, o corpo lindo totalmente coberto por uma de suas camisas sociais. Apesar de tudo isso, estava incrivelmente sexy.

Ao ver que ele estava acordado, ela arfou baixinho, um rubor encantador pintando-lhe o rosto.

Edward sorriu, pensando no quanto gostava do fato de Bella ser uma garota suscetível ao tipo de embaraço da "manhã seguinte", algo tão raro nas mulheres hoje em dia.

— E bom dia para você também — murmurou ele suavemente. — Vejo que está usando uma de minhas camisas.

Edward adorou o jeito que o rubor dela foi substituído por uma inclinação orgulhosa da cabeça. A mulher que escolhera para se casar tinha personalidade.

— Você honestamente não achou que eu ia ficar andando nua por aqui hoje, achou? Ou usando aquele cinto tolo?

As sobrancelhas escuras de Edward se arquearam. Na verdade, ele havia se esquecido de dizer aquilo.

— Um homem pode sempre ter esperança.

— Lamento — replicou ela em tom sério. — Se você quer uma escrava do sexo, terá de procurar em outro lugar.

Ele teve de rir.

— Você é única, Bella, tenho de lhe dar esse crédito. Uma mulher intrigantemente imprevisível. Após a noite anterior, um homem pode ser perdoado por pensar que você poderia gostar de agir numa fantasia de escrava do sexo.

— Bem, você estava errado.

— Erro com frequência — concordou Edward. — Especialmente sobre você. Então, quais são os planos para hoje? Estou à sua disposição.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Engraçadinho. Você pode ter o dia de folga hoje, mas eu preciso ir para casa. Sempre faço a contabilidade da floricultura no domingo.

— Você não vai fazer hoje, madame. — Edward falou seriamente. — Nem em nenhum outro domingo, a propósito. Deixe esta tarefa para sua madrasta. Ou deixe-a pagar um contador.

— Você tem razão. Estou louca. Não mais contabilidade. Neste caso, sugiro que me leve para tomar o café da manhã em algum lugar. Estou faminta. Mas preciso passar em casa antes para trocar de roupa.

— Oh, não sei. Você está muito atraente vestida assim. Podemos comer aqui, em vez disso. Eu posso ir buscar alguns vídeos e uma pizza.

Edward já estava mudando de ideia sobre tocar no assunto de Esposas Procuradas hoje. Por que estragar o momento?

— Nem pensar — retorquiu ela. — Passei 12 meses comendo pizzas e vendo vídeos todos os fins de semana. E pagando por eles. Não deixei você me comprar um vestido, mas não me importo que me leve a um lugar agradável para comer. Isso é perfeitamente aceitável.

Edward percebeu que não ia conseguir mantê-la na cama pelo resto do dia. Se ia levantar-se e levá-la a algum lugar, era melhor esclarecer de uma vez a história de Esposas Procuradas.

— Certo, eu a levarei a algum lugar agradável. Mas antes que eu me vista e vá para sua casa, pode vir aqui e se sentar ao meu lado? — Ele bateu a mão na cama e puxou o lençol até a cintura. — Há algo que quero discutir com você.

— O quê? — perguntou ela nervosamente enquanto fazia o que ele pedia. Mas quando

Bella se sentou e cruzou as pernas, a camisa abriu-se contra as coxas e ele teve um vislumbre tentador do triângulo escuro entre as pernas dela.

— Acabei de receber um telefonema de Emmett — disse ele antes que sucumbisse à tentação e a puxasse para seus braços.

— Oh? — Ela ergueu uma das mãos para afastar os cabelos da testa.

— Rosalie contou a ele o que disse a você no banheiro ontem à noite.

— Oh!

Era medo aquela emoção nos olhos dela? Era muito difícil interpretar as expressões de Bella.

— Por que você não mencionou isso ontem? — perguntou ele, observando-lhe o rosto de perto.

Havia definitivamente culpa nos olhos de Holly dessa vez. Mas por que ela se sentia culpada? — Eu... eu não quis estragar nada.

Agora, agora ele entendeu. Ela quisera que ele a levasse para casa e para a sua cama. Esta tinha sido a prioridade.

— Mas você ainda está zangada comigo — apontou ele.

— Não realmente. Estou mais... confusa. Eu... não consigo entender por que você quis ir a esse tipo de agência, ou por que acha que deve comprar uma esposa, como Emmett fez.

— Emmett não comprou Rosalie.

— Ora, Edward. Você acha que ela teria se casado com ele se Emmett fosse pobre?

— Não, mas a riqueza de Emmett não era o cenário todo. Eles sentiram uma conexão imediata. Do jeito que nós sentimos.

Agora Bella definitivamente parecia alarmada. Ou chocada?

— O que você está dizendo, Edward? Certamente não vai _me_ pedir em casamento?

— Isso seria tão surpreendente?

— Sim! Quero dizer... eu pensei... eu apenas... Pelo amor de Deus, nós nos conhecemos há pouco mais de uma semana. E, por favor, não me diga que você se apaixonou loucamente por mim.

— Não pretendo dizer isso — murmurou ele e observou os olhos dela se arregalarem.

— Uau. Você pode ser brutalmente honesto quando quer, não é?

— Prefere que eu aja como Jacob?

— Deus, não — respondeu ela com um tremor.

— Neste caso, ouça-me. — Edward afastou o lençol e saiu da cama. — Espere aqui.

Bella permaneceu enraizada no lugar, a cabeça girando. Então ele _a_ estava considerando uma candidata para esposa.

Bella não podia negar que se sentia lisonjeada, mas para que a pressa? Não podia ser porque Edward queria sexo. Ela dormira com ele na noite anterior e, sem dúvida, dormiria novamente toda vez que ele quisesse. Sua insistência, mais cedo, de que não queria ser escrava do sexo era pura bobagem. Ser escrava sexual de Edward era exatamente o que queria.

Mas sua esposa?

Não, obrigada. Podia ter brincado com a ideia na noite anterior, quando estivera no auge da excitação. Mas a luz fria da manhã a fizera recuperar o bom-senso.

Bella recusava-se a desempenhar um papel secundário na vida de um homem! Se e quando se casasse, definitivamente queria um homem que a amasse. Queria um amor profundo e duradouro. Merecia ser amada e não ia se contentar com menos!

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Richard emergiu.

Graças a Deus, ele tinha vestido algo, embora o roupão de seda azul marinho não cobrisse muita coisa. Apenas amarrado de leve nos quadris, mostrava a maior parte do peito, os pelos cacheados ali dando uma aparência sexy. A barba despontando no maxilar e os cabelos despenteados acrescentavam ainda mais atrativos à sua figura.

— Venha comigo — disse ele, pegando-a pela mão.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou Bella enquanto ele praticamente a arrastava ao longo do corredor. — Para o meu escritório na cobertura.

A sala para a qual Edward a levou não se parecia nem um pouco com o escritório do pai dele em Strathfield. Clara e ensolarada, as paredes eram pintadas de amarelo clarinho, o piso frio cor de creme que parecia cobrir toda a extensão da cobertura. Uma das paredes era quase inteira de vidro, com portas de correr que levavam a um enorme terraço. Outra parede tinha prateleiras embutidas, contendo uma variedade de livros coloridos. Um tapete azul e amarelo estava posicionado em frente à mesa, a qual era bonita e moderna. O topo da mesa estava vazio, ela notou, exceto por um telefone e um notebook.

 _—_ Sente-se — disse Edward, e indicou a cadeira azul atrás da mesa.

Bella se sentou, perguntando-se o que ele queria lhe mostrar. Edward empurrou uma cadeira, posicionando-a diante do notebook. Permaneceu parado ao lado de Bella e começou a clicar no mouse. Em segundos, a tela exibiu a fotografia de uma morena deslumbrante.

— Ela foi a primeira mulher de Esposas Procuradas que levei para sair — disse ele. — E produtora de televisão, tem 34 anos e é divorciada.

A próxima foto era de outra morena linda.

— Esta foi a segunda — continuou Edward. — Patolagista, 35 anos, nunca foi casada.

Mais duas morenas bonitas preencheram a tela, cada uma delas acompanhada por um breve resumo de Edward. Todas muito instruídas, assim como fisicamente maravilhosas. Finalmente, ele desligou o computador, afastou-o de leve e inclinou-se contra a extremidade da mesa, de frente para Bella.

— Para responder sua primeira pergunta, vou lhe contar por que procurei uma agência como esta. Tenho 38 anos, Bella . Já estive apaixonado, já fui casado e terrivelmente ferido. Por 18 meses, mal consegui sair de casa, muito menos namorar. Mas a vida continua, e chegou a hora que quero uma esposa em minha vida, e na minha cama. Assim como quero um filho. E não quando eu estiver velho.

Bella sentou-se ereta na cadeira. Um _filho!_ Então esta era a razão da pressa. Agora, por que não tinha pensado naquilo?

— Sei que as pessoas têm filhos fora de um casamento o tempo todo hoje em dia — continuou ele — mas isso não é para mim. Quero que meus filhos sejam legítimos. E quero uma esposa também. Estou solitário e celibatário por um longo tempo. Mas não podia me imaginar indo a bares de solteiros nos fins de semana, procurando mulheres para sair.

— Mas você não conhece muitas mulheres no trabalho, e nos seus círculos sociais? Um homem na sua posição deve conhecer muita gente.

— Como falei, tenho 38 anos. A maioria das mulheres, aproximadamente desta idade, são casadas ou divorciadas. As casadas estão fora de questão, e as divorciadas carregam uma bagagem emocional muito grande para o meu gosto. Já tenho minha própria bagagem emocional. Vi o quanto o casamento de Emmett foi bem-sucedido usando a agência, e pensei, por que não tentar?

Agora que ouvia a explicação, Bella podia entender a lógica da situação.

— Então, o que aconteceu? — indagou.

— Não deu certo.

— Todas essas mulheres são lindíssimas. E inteligentes!

— Todas "caçadoras de fortunas".

— Como você sabe disso?

— Acreditei em uma — replicou ele secamente.

— Mas segurança financeira não faz parte do acordo?

— Suponho que sim. Mas suspeito que Emmett teve muita sorte em encontrar um verdadeiro diamante entre as joias falsas em oferta.

— Mas elas são tão maravilhosas.

— Somente por fora.

— Você... dormiu com alguma delas? — Bella se detestava por perguntar, mas tinha de saber.

— Com nenhuma. Não houve química. Nem para mim, de qualquer forma.

Bella arfou quando ele a ergueu e colocou-a sentada na beira da mesa. Gemeu quando Edward lhe abriu as pernas. Gritou quando ele a penetrou. Nenhum dos atos de amor deles da noite anterior tinha sido assim. Tão selvagem e primitivo. Com tanto desespero.

Edward atingiu o clímax primeiro, arqueando as costas e emitindo um som alto e primitivo quando sua pele explodiu no interior dela. Bella mal podia acreditar no momento em que seu próprio corpo se enrijeceu e o seguiu num clímax tão intenso quanto. Agarrou-lhe os ombros, chorando enquanto os espasmos do prazer a consumiam.

Ele praguejou e tirou-a de cima da mesa, abraçando-a apertado. As pernas de Bella automaticamente circularam os quadris de Edward, os braços rodeando as costas largas.

— Desculpe — murmurou Edward.

Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele e rendeu-se à necessidade de soluçar.

— Vou levá-la para casa agora — disse ele quando ela finalmente se acalmou.

— Sim, por favor — respondeu Bella, sentindo-se mais calma. E resignada.

Então ela o amava. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Sem dúvida, continuaria saindo com Edward. E dormindo com ele. Mas de jeito nenhum... concordaria em se casar com ele!

— Ainda quer que eu a leve a um bom lugar para comer?

Era tolice fingir que não queria. Então Bella assentiu e sorriu, e seu destino estava selado.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

— Edward! Então _é_ você!

Edward sabia a identidade daquela mulher antes que erguesse os olhos do risoto de frango com cogumelos que estivera apreciando. Tinha sido um erro, aceitou quando finalmente olhou para cima, levar Bella a um dos lugares sofisticados que ele e Joanna costumavam frequentar. Apesar de um bom tempo ter se passado, deveria ter percebido que algumas amigas de sua esposa ainda frequentavam os mesmos lugares de sempre. O Cockle Bay Wharf, em Darling Harbowf era o restaurante favorito dos ricos numa tarde preguiçosa de domingo.

— Olá, Kim — cumprimentou ele.

De todas as amigas de Tanya, Kim era provavelmente a mais íntima. Ela fora madrinha do casamento deles, e Edward gostara dela no começo. Mas havia mudado de ideia quando Kim tentara seduzi-lo certa noite, indiferente ao fato de que estava na casa de sua melhor amiga, ou que o próprio marido estava apenas a um quarto de distância.

Desde então, Kim tinha se divorciado deste marido em particular, depois que ele servira seu propósito, é claro, que era provê-la com uma renda para viver. Kim era uma vadia trapaceira.

Como Tanya fora, ele agora percebia.

— É ótimo vê-lo de novo — exclamou ela. — E tão bonito! Sabia que eu estava com Tanya quando ela lhe comprou esta roupa? Fica bem em você, querido. Mas então, o gosto de Tanya era impecável, especialmente em relação aos homens. Mas estou tagarelando sem parar, não é? Por que você e sua amiguinha não se juntam a nós? Estamos sentados ali. — Ela indicou uma mesa longa, repleta de pessoas do lado oposto.

Edward deu uma olhada, mas não reconheceu ninguém de sua vida anterior.

— Bella não é minha amiguinha — ele a informou friamente. — É minha namorada. E não, obrigado, Kim, preferimos ficar a sós.

— Que romântico. Mas então, você sempre foi romântico, Edward. Nós nos vemos outra hora, certo? — E ela teve a ousadia de se inclinar para beijar o rosto dele antes de voltar para seu grupo de amigos.

Edward sentiu como se seu rosto tivesse sido subitamente entalhado em gelo.

Pobre Bella, não parecia à vontade também.

Por que Kim tivera de falar sobre Tanya e sobre as roupas tolas que ele estava usando? Só as vestira porque Bella as pegara de seu guarda-roupa, não por que eram presentes de Tanya.

Mas Bella não acreditaria nisso agora. O que era uma pena.

Menos de cinco minutos atrás, ele estivera pensando em como ela parecia feliz sentada ali em seu simples, porém bonito vestido de verão, a pele suave e os longos cabelos castanhos brilhando na luz do sol.

— Sinto muito — disse ele de modo abrupto. — Kim é uma velha amiga de minha esposa. A melhor amiga, na verdade.

Mesmo enquanto falava essas palavras, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Kim provavelmente saberia a verdade sobre Tanya. Amigas sempre se confidenciavam entre si. Mas o quanto ela sabia, exatamente?

Edward decidiu que perguntaria, assim que tivesse a chance. Provavelmente não gostaria das respostas, mas precisava saber. Tinha de deixar o passado para trás de uma vez por todas.

Até lá, não ia deixar que as memórias de sua esposa, ou das amigas dela, estragassem sua tarde com Bella.

E estragariam, se a expressão dela fosse alguma indicação.

— Não estou chateado, se é isso que você está pensando — disse ele.

Bella o olhou do outro lado da mesa. A quem ele achava que estava enganando?

Ela ficara lisonjeada pela maneira que Edward tinha esclarecido para Kim sua posição de namorada na vida dele. Bella desgostara instantaneamente da mulher. Talvez porque Kim fosse muito linda, uma daquelas loiras magras que sempre pareciam ter acabado de sair de um salão de beleza.

Mas não era preciso muita inteligência para ver que o encontro de Edward com a melhor amiga da esposa o abalara profundamente.

Os olhos verdes, que estiveram brilhantes o dia inteiro, agora estavam da cor de um lago brumoso sob um céu nublado. Os músculos do maxilar estavam rígidos, e a boca pressionada numa linha fina.

Ele certamente não havia superado os sentimentos pela esposa. Nem um pouco. A sra. Cullen estava certa. Qualquer mínima esperança de que um milagre acontecesse e Edward se apaixonasse por _ela_ um dia, foi por água abaixo.

O medo de Bella era agudo. Estava se abrindo para outro desastre pessoal com aquele homem. Um muito pior do que Jacob, porque desta vez estava entrando na relação com olhos bem abertos.

Edward não a amava. _Nunca_ a amaria.

Encare esse fato, Bella, e lide com isso.

Encarar o fato era muito deprimente. Lidar com aquilo era impossível. Porque não podia abandoná-lo. Amava-o.

— Obrigada por ter dito que sou sua namorada — murmurou ela, tentando não demonstrar o que estava subitamente sentindo.

— Eu teria preferido dizer que você é minha noiva — retornou ele.

Bella o fitou, então meneou a cabeça.

— Por favor, não faça isso.

— Não fazer o quê?

— Não insista nisso. Fico feliz em ser sua namorada, Edward. Mas não vou me casar com você.

— Sabe, Bella, é apenas na cultura ocidental que as pessoas se casam por amor. Romance pode ser muito bom, mas não é totalmente confiável. Veja a porcentagem de divórcios. A maioria desses casais se acreditava apaixonado ao atar o laço. _Paixão_ não dura. Apreciação e compromisso são o que fazem um casamento durar. Isso, e objetivos em comum. E filhos. Você quer filhos, não quer?

— Sim, é claro que quero.

— Não existe _é claro_ sobre isso. Algumas mulheres hoje em dia não querem filhos. E muitos homens, de acordo com as mulheres de Esposas Procuradas. Eu lhe darei filhos, além de segurança para criá-los bem. Também lhe darei carinho e compromisso. Se este fim de semana for alguma indicação, você também não terá reclamações sobre nossa vida sexual. Nossa compatibilidade na cama é melhor do que de muitas pessoas que se amam.

Bella suspirou.

— Isso tudo soa muito lógico, Edward, mas você não me _ama._ Sou sozinha no mundo. Meus pais se foram. Assim como meus avós. Tenho uma tia em Melbourne que devo ter visto umas três vezes na vida. E um tio gay que se mudou para São Francisco quando eu era adolescente. Mais ninguém. Não tenho uma família que me ama. _Preciso_ ser amada pelo meu marido.

— Isso é uma ideologia romântica — argumentou ele com veemência. — O que uma esposa precisa é de um marido que possa provê-la e protegê-la, assim como aos seus filhos. Que sempre seja fiel. Nunca irá magoá-la ou decepcioná-la deliberadamente. Eu lhe oferecerei tudo isso, Bella, dou-lhe a minha palavra solene.

Os olhos verdes estavam fixos nela, a paixão na voz dele fazendo Bella duvidar de sua resolução de resistir àquela proposta. Talvez pudessem ser felizes juntos.

Mas então, recordou-se da fotografia de Tanya, a qual tinha visto escorada sobre o caixão.

Tanya sempre estaria lá, entre os dois. A linda primeira esposa. O amor da vida de Edward.

— Pelo menos pense sobre isso — continuou ele. — É tudo que peço.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela, sabendo que provavelmente não seria capaz de mais nada.

— Vamos? — sugeriu Edward.

— Por que não? — Eles tinham comido a maior parte do risoto e tomado a garrafa inteira do vinho que Edward escolhera para acompanhar a refeição.

Edward pediu a conta.

Cinco minutos depois, estavam passeando de mãos dadas pela velha ponte de ferro, que os levava ao outro lado do porto. Não se falavam desde que tinham se levantado da mesa.

— Gostaria de entrar no cassino? — perguntou ele.

— Você gostaria? — Bella devolveu a pergunta, olhando para o complexo Star City.

— Não particularmente. Não sou um jogador. Faço uma aposta durante a corrida de cavalos Melbourne Cup uma vez por ano, porém, nada mais.

— Gosto desse evento também. Mas nunca ganhei.

Ele sorriu.

— Nem eu. O que fazemos então?

— O que você quiser — retornou Bella, talvez de modo automático. Sua mente estava repleta de pensamentos perturbadores.

— Certo. Está vendo aquele taxi ali? Vamos!

Eles não tinham ido de carro para lá, e sim de taxi; Edward explicara que era muito difícil estacionar em Darling Harbour num domingo à tarde.

— Para onde você está me levando? — questionou Bella ofegante, enquanto ele a puxava pela mão quase correndo.

— Para onde você acha?

Ela parou no momento que percebeu sobre o que Edward estava falando.

— Não — disse Bella, apavorada com a ideia de voltar para a cobertura e ser seduzida novamente. Sua mente já estava confusa demais. — Eu não quero fazer isso, Edward.

Ele a estudou.

— Sim, você quer.

— Bem, sim, eu quero, mas não vou fazer. Você não entende. Eu... nunca experimentei nada como experimentei com você ontem à noite. E novamente esta manhã. Algo que me deixou atordoada.

— O que há de errado com o jeito que faço amor com você?

— Você pode rir disso, mas... eu nunca tinha tido um orgasmo antes. Então, no espaço de algumas horas, tive vinte. Com você.

Ele a olhou.

— Está falando sério?

— É claro que estou falando sério! Por que eu mentiria sobre algo tão embaraçoso quanto isso?

Os olhos de Edward se suavizaram.

— Não acho que esta seja uma admissão embaraçosa, em absoluto. Acho que é doce. Você é doce.

— Sou uma tola ingênua! — contradisse Bella.

— Não é. Você apenas não teve os amantes certos. Sinto-me lisonjeado por ter lhe dado tanto prazer. Mas por que se negar a mais deste prazer?

— Eu sabia que você diria algo assim. Eu nunca deveria ter lhe contado. _Sou_ uma tola.

— Nesse caso, seria bom que todas as mulheres fossem tolas — murmurou ele. — Tudo bem, vou levá-la para casa, se é isso que você quer. Mas irei visitá-la amanhã à noite.

— Amanhã é uma das noites da minha ginástica.

— Então cancele.

— Não.

— Há uma academia de ginástica no meu prédio — apontou Edward — exclusiva para os proprietários e seus convidados.

— Você não vai me deixar em paz agora, vai?

Ele sorriu.

— Só quero lhe dar mais prazer.

— Quer que eu me case com você.

— Isso também.

Bella gemeu.

— Você é um homem cruel, Edward Cullen.

— Não realmente — replicou ele. —Apenas um homem muito determinado.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Edward estava sentado em sua sala do banco na manhã seguinte, pensando em Bella.

Assim como ele estava determinado a se casar com ela, Bella estava determinada a se casar somente por amor.

 _Amor,_ pensou Edward com ironia. Se ela apenas soubesse que tipo de inferno o amor podia criar. Ele estava no inferno desde que tinha lido o resultado da autópsia. Pensar nisso fez Edward lembrar-se da ideia que tivera no dia anterior de questionar Kim.

Talvez se soubesse a verdade, pudesse deixar o assunto Tanya no passado de uma vez por todas. Edward apertou um botão e se conectou com seu assistente.

Cinco minutos depois, tinha o que queria. O telefone de Kim. Aparentemente, ela ainda morava no apartamento em Kirribilli que havia morado com o marido. Sem dúvida, o imóvel fora parte de um acordo de divórcio lucrativo.

Ele ligou imediatamente, a experiência lhe dizendo que mulheres como Kim não trabalhavam. Em vez disso, iam a salões de beleza, a clubes, às compras em Double Bay e almoços em restaurantes sofisticados. Oh, e seduziam maridos de outras mulheres.

— Olá, Kim — disse Edward quando ela atendeu ao telefone no sétimo toque. Pelo tom de voz sonolenta, ainda não tinha saído da cama. — É Edward. Edward Cullen.

— Edward! Meu Deus. Estranho você me ligar. Ontem, tive a impressão de que você não ficou muito satisfeito em me ver.

— O que lhe deu essa ideia? — devolveu ele secamente.

— Sarcasmo, Edward?

— Não vou mentir, Kim. Não fiquei feliz em vê-la. Não gosto de você. Nunca gostei. Não depois que tentou me seduzir aquela noite.

— Você é muito pretensioso, Edward. Qualquer homem teria ficado lisonjeado. Mas você queria se guardar para o seu único amor verdadeiro. Sua linda Joanna. Se soubesse a verdade sobre sua querida esposa... — murmurou ela.

— Estou ligando para saber a verdade, Kim. Você e Tanya sempre foram muito íntimas. Após vê-la ontem, comecei a imaginar que você deve saber o nome do amante de Tanya, aquele que era o pai da criança que ela carregava quando morreu.

— Bem, bem, parece que eu me calei por nada. Você sabia o tempo todo.

— Não até depois da autópsia.

— Entendo.

— Este homem foi o primeiro amante de Joanna?

— Você quer saber a verdade completa?

A mão de Edward apertou o telefone.

— É por isso que estou lhe telefonando.

— Não. Esse não foi o primeiro caso dela.

Edward fechou os olhos por um longo momento.

— O que não significa que ela não o amava, Edward. Na verdade, amava-o, o máximo que Tanya era capaz de amar alguém. Costumava dizer que você era o melhor homem que ela já tivera. Suponho que por isso eu fiz aquilo naquela noite. Queria ver o que você tinha de tão especial. Tanya sabia que eu iria tentar levá-lo para a cama. Disse que eu não conseguiria, e estava certa.

Edward mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Com que tipo de mulher havia se casado?

Talvez com o tempo tivesse percebido a verdadeira natureza de Tanya. As dicas estiveram lá, supunha, como o tipo de amizades que ela possuía. Na época, todavia, Edward estivera cego pela beleza dela. E pela necessidade obsessiva que Joanna mostrava ter por ele na cama. Seu ego masculino fizera dele um tolo.

Pensando agora, contudo, devia ter visto que a ganância sexual de Tanya refletia a ganância de seu caráter, uma inabilidade de se sentir feliz a menos que obtivesse tudo que apreciava.

— O problema foi que você não estava perto o bastante — disse Kim quase de modo acusador. — Você trabalhava tanto. E viajava constantemente. Ela ficava solitária, e entediada. O emprego de Tanya não envolvia longas horas, como o seu. Ela costumava vangloriar-se de seus longos almoços, a maioria num quarto de hotel da cidade. Não posso contar o número de jovens aspirantes a escritor com quem Joanna teve casos.

Edward queria vomitar.

— Mas realmente, Edward — continuou Kim — não devia se sentir mal amado. Ela estava sempre presente quando você precisava, a queria. E como falei, Tanya o amava de sua própria maneira. Por que se preocupar agora se ela dormiu com outros homens? Era apenas sexo, não amor. Acredite-me, ela não estava loucamente apaixonada pelo homem que a engravidou. Nem mesmo sabia quem era. Você estava viajando a negócios, e Tanya deu uma festa, que acabou se transformando em orgia. Ela normalmente usava proteção, mas naquela noite as coisas saíram de controle. Quando descobriu que estava grávida, ficou furiosa consigo mesma. De maneira alguma iria ter um bebê. Estava a caminho da clínica de aborto quando o acidente aconteceu.

Edward tinha de desligar o telefone antes que fizesse algo muito humilhante. Como chorar.

— Preciso ir agora, Kim.

— Sinto muito, Edward, mas você perguntou. Joanna não era uma má pessoa. Apenas muito carente. E amava você. Verdadeiramente.

— Sim, certo. Adeus, Kim.

Ele desligou, então permaneceu sentado ali, tentando dar sentido a aquilo tudo, tentando encontrar-se através da parede de amargura que cobrira sua alma por tanto tempo.

Mas não adiantou. Ele não estava mais lá.

Edward se levantou e andou até a janela de seu escritório, olhando a cidade abaixo, não vendo nada realmente. Que sentido fazia continuar quando o mundo era repleto de perversidade?

E então pensou em Bella.

Não havia nada de perverso sobre ela.

Se Edward a tivesse em sua vida, talvez pudesse se encontrar novamente. Seu ânimo aumentou ao imaginá-la esperando-o quando ele chegasse em casa do trabalho.

Não podia permitir que Bella fugisse. Era o que ela estava tentando fazer. Tinha medo dele, porque gostava demais de sua companhia. Gostava muito do sexo também. Se pelo menos Bella concordasse em se mudar para a sua cobertura, Edward poderia usar o sexo para cegá-la, para destruir-lhe as defesas e fazê-la precisar dele como ele precisava dela.

Precisava convencê-la a morar com ele. E logo.

Virando-se, Edward foi para sua mesa, pegou o telefone e ligou para Emmett.

— Emmett McCarty — Emmett atendeu prontamente.

— Emmett, é Edward. Preciso de um favor seu.

— Qualquer coisa, Edward. Você sabe disso.

— Quero que você aja como meu agente comprando uma floricultura.

— Uma _floricultura?_ Este não parece o seu estilo usual. Ah... já entendi. Isto é para Bella, não?

— De certa forma.

— Onde é esta floricultura?

— Em Strathfield. Chama-se Uma Flor Por Dia. Está na imobiliária L. J. Hooker. Ofereça o preço total que estão pedindo, mas com condições atadas à venda.

— Que condições?

— Que o contrato seja assinado muito rapidamente. Nesta sexta-feira.

— Não é possível em tão pouco tempo, amigo. Não se quiser que a contabilidade seja checada apropriadamente antes.

— Não quero. Faça um depósito substancial hoje. Quero o lugar vago e a escritura passada na sexta-feira.

— O dono pode não aceitar isso.

— Se ela não aceitar, ofereça mais dinheiro. Apenas se certifique que ela não saiba seu nome ou o meu, Use o nome de minha companhia de investimento para a negociação.

— _Ela? A_ loja é de Bella?

— Não. Da madrasta dela.

— Não entendo.

— Bella administra a floricultura e mora no apartamento em cima da loja.

—Agora entendi — disse Emmett. — Meu Deus, Edward, não se parece com você. Está obcecado por esta garota.

Obcecado. Sim. Obcecado quase descrevia seus sentimentos no momento.

— Apenas faça o que eu lhe pedi, Emmett. E me ligue de volta quando o negócio estiver fechado.

Emmett suspirou.

— Tudo bem. Mas não me culpe se acabar sem uma floricultura e sem a garota também.

— Não acho que isso vai acontecer.

Segunda-feira era sempre um dia de pouco movimento na floricultura. Bella não recebera nenhum cliente o dia inteiro. Estava sentada atrás de sua mesa de trabalho por volta das 3h da tarde, tentando elaborar um currículo quando o sino da porta tocou.

Bella levantou-se no exato momento que sua madrasta entrou.

Sue sempre fora uma mulher atraente. Mas parecia muito mais jovem do que seus 47 anos depois da morte do pai de Bella, cortesia de uma plástica facial realizada antes que o marido esfriasse no túmulo, paga com o dinheiro do seguro de vida dele. Leah também fizera algumas plásticas... diminuindo o nariz e aumentando os seios.

Bella sempre tivera ciência de que Leah invejava seus seios. _E_ seus namorados. Pensando agora, não era surpreendente que Leah tivesse roubado Jacob. Embora Bella suspeitasse que não eram os novos seios grandes de Leah que Jacob queria tanto, mas sim o dinheiro de Leah. Sue nunca fora capaz de negar nada à filha. Ela já estava falando em um grande casamento sofisticado.

Bella podia apenas esperar que, um dia, algum caçador de fortuna conquistasse e trapaceasse Sue, como ela fizera com o pai de Bella. A mulher nunca o amara. Bella podia ver isso muito bem agora.

Olhou para sua madrasta com desgosto, vendo-a se aproximar com um sorriso falso no rosto falso.

— Olá, Bella — disse ela alegremente. — Tenho notícias maravilhosas.

— Verdade? — Ela não podia imaginar quais.

— A floricultura já foi vendida, e eu nem precisei abaixar o preço que estava pedindo.

O coração de Bella disparou de tristeza.

— Mas... mas... ninguém veio aqui nem mesmo conhecer o lugar. Ou inspecionar os livros de contabilidade.

— O comprador provavelmente não está interessado na floricultura em si. Ouso dizer que deve querer apenas a propriedade. Também quer uma negociação rápida. A escritura será passada nesta sexta-feira. Infelizmente, você tem de sair daqui até lá. Uma condição para fechar o negócio é de que o lugar esteja vago.

Bella sentiu como se tivesse sido golpeada no estômago. Pensara que levaria séculos para vender a loja. Meses e meses.

— Mas não precisa se preocupar, querida — continuou Sue em tom doce e pseudoconciliatório. — Fiz um cheque para você de dez mil dólares. Aqui está, — E ela pôs a folha de cheque sobre a mesa cuja extremidade Bella agora agarrava. — Isso deve ser mais do que suficiente para você viver até que encontre outro lugar e outro emprego. O que não será problema, tenho certeza, já que você é uma excelente florista.

Bella pegou o cheque, olhou para o valor antes de erguer os olhos para sua madrasta.

— Acha que isso _é_ suficiente para compensar todo o trabalho que pus aqui? — exclamou ela. — Tenho trabalhado seis dias por semana desde que papai morreu. Tenho recebido um salário patético e feito a contabilidade também. Mereço metade do negócio, Sue. Sabe disso.

Sue inclinou a cabeça num gesto prepotente.

— Não sei nada disso. Você tem sido adequadamente paga. Afinal de contas, mora no apartamento de graça. Sem mencionar o uso ilimitado da caminhonete de entrega. Flores de graça também.

 _Flores_ de graça! Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

— Se você não me der o que me deve, Sue, vou levá-la à justiça.

Sue riu.

— Faça isso e vai acabar sem nada. Ou endividada, uma vez que vai pagar advogados e os custos de um processo. Fui casada com seu pai por oito anos, querida. Os juízes são muito compassivos em relação às viúvas, não beneficiando filhas que têm meios de ganhar a própria vida. Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, não seja tão tola!

— Não sou tola. Você é tola, se acha que vou deixá-la vender a loja de meu pai sem me dar nada. Você é uma vadia gananciosa. Nunca amou meu pai. Apenas se casou com ele por interesse.

— Fiz a minha parte na barganha. Seu pai queria uma esposa sexy e bonita. Bem, ele me teve. Não foi fácil ir para a cama com um homem que não me atraía, mas eu fui. Mereço cada centavo que consegui dele, e pretendo manter cada centavo, portanto, não me ameace, Bella Swan. Sou muito mais forte do que você. Se me levar à Corte, terei Leah para testemunhar e contar ao juiz quanto do dinheiro do seu pai você gastou em roupas, namorados e drogas. Quer jogar sujo, garota, então me aguarde!

Bella arfou. Meu Deus, Sue era mais do que uma vadia mercenária. Era um demônio.

Sue fez uma careta.

— Sugiro que você pegue este dinheiro e corra, porque é tudo que vai conseguir!

Bella encarou a mulher diretamente e rasgou o cheque em pedacinhos.

— Você acha? Vou recuperar a floricultura do meu pai — declarou ela com determinação.

— _Inteirinha,_ E nem mesmo precisarei levá-la ao tribunal. Apenas espere e verá.

— Em seus sonhos, garota. Leah sempre disse que você era sonhadora. Saia deste lugar até sexta-feira de manhã, ou eu a expulsarei. — Virando-se, Sue saiu sem olhar para trás.

Quando Bella sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, forçou-se a reprimi-las. Não ia chorar. Não desta vez. Desta vez faria o que a sra. Cullen dizia que uma mulher tinha de fazer às vezes. Agir como um homem!

Pegando sua agenda de endereços, ela memorizou o número que tinha anotado na letra E naquela manha, e que Edward lhe dera no dia anterior.

— Ligue-me a qualquer hora — dissera ele.

Sua mão tremia um pouco quando pegou o telefone e digitou.

— Edward —- começou assim que ele atendeu. — É Bella. Eu... preciso ver você. — Ora, mas não era nesse tom que um homem falaria. — Agora — acrescentou ela. — Preciso vê-lo _imediatamente._

Muito melhor.

— Meu Deus, Bella, o que aconteceu, querida?

Oh... ele não deveria tê-la chamado de querida.

— Eu... eu...

— Sim?

Ela tentou novamente.

— É o seguinte, Edward...

— Sim?

Não adiantava. Ela caiu aos prantos.

Edward agarrou o volante de sua BMW enquanto dirigia para Strathfield, e para Bella. Praguejou quando teve de parar em outro farol fechado. Mas não era o trânsito que o estressava mais, e sim o desgosto que sentia por si mesmo. O que lhe dera para achar que podia brincar com a vida de uma pessoa, como tinha brincado com a de Bella?

Não havia desculpa. Comprar a floricultura para deixá-la sem saída, exceto correr para ele, era comportamento de um verdadeiro canalha. Quando ela chorara ao telefone, contando-lhe sobre o confronto com a madrasta, Edward quisera cortar o próprio pescoço.

O sofrimento de Bella havia sido palpável, mesmo ao telefone.

Edward não podia acreditar o quanto fora insensível fazendo uma coisa daquelas. Ao mesmo tempo, não podia negar que uma parte sua sentia satisfação. Ela recorrera a ele.

Imediatamente. Sem hesitação.

Por mais cruel que sua estratégia tivesse sido, funcionara.

Pelo resto do trajeto para Strathfield, Edward tentou se convencer de que o fim justificava os meios. Ele seria bom para ela. Muito bom. Edward a ajudaria a se mudar, a encontrar um novo emprego. Poderia até mesmo lhe comprar outra floricultura, se ela lhe permitisse. Uma melhor. A vida de Bella seria melhor ao seu lado.

Ela havia parado de chorar no momento em que ele chegou, evidenciando um rosto composto enquanto ele se aproximava rapidamente.

— Estou feliz que você veio — disse ela, numa voz estranhamente calma para alguém que estivera soluçando meio hora atrás.

Edward diminuiu o ritmo dos passos.

— Eu pretendia falar sobre isso com você ao telefone — continuou ela, ainda no mesmo tom frio. — Mas não deu certo dessa forma. Nós, sonhadoras, precisamos dissipar as nuvens de nossas cabeças e entrar no mundo real.

Agora ela parecia amarga. E terrivelmente dura!

— De qualquer forma, tenho uma proposta para você.

Edward parou.

— Uma proposta?

— Sim. Você ainda quer se casar comigo?

Ele piscou.

— É claro — respondeu imediatamente.

— Compre esta floricultura para mim, e me caso com você.

Comprar-lhe a floricultura. Bem, ele já possuía aquela loja.

— A escritura ainda não foi passada — continuou Bella. — Tudo que você precisa fazer é contatar o corretor de imóveis e aumentar a oferta. Minha madrasta vai dispensar o outro comprador sem pestanejar.

Edward não podia acreditar que as coisas tinham dado tão certo.

Ainda assim...

— Você disse que não se casaria por nenhuma razão que não fosse amor — murmurou ele.

Os olhos de Bella se suavizaram, lembrando-a da garota amorosa e sensual com quem ele passara o fim de semana. Mas então, de súbito, a expressão endureceu novamente.

— Não discuta comigo, Edward. Vai fazer isso por mim, ou não?

— Farei isso hoje.

Ela deu um suspiro trêmulo e de alívio.

— Ótimo. Mais uma coisa.

— Sim?

— Leve-me para algum lugar. Eu... preciso sair daqui por um tempo.

Ele viu então, a fragilidade por trás da máscara superficial de dureza. Bella estava vulnerável como uma taça de cristal. Um pequeno tremor e quebraria. Levá-la para sair era uma boa ideia. Edward também gostaria de um intervalo.

— Para onde você gostaria de ir? — perguntou gentilmente.

— Tanto faz — replicou ela, uma expressão desesperada nos olhos. — Para qualquer lugar, o mais longe daqui possível.

— Você tem um passaporte atualizado?

— É claro que não — respondeu ela com uma risada amarga. — Você está olhando para alguém que nunca viaja. Para uma sonhadora tola.

— Não acho que você seja tola — contradisse Richard, aproximando-se devagar. — E não acho que há nada de errado em ser sonhadora, contanto que tenha bons sonhos.

— Sonhei em possuir a floricultura de meu pai — murmurou ela, com um pequeno soluço.

— Eu sei, querida. — Ele a envolveu nos braços. — Eu sei.

— Oh, Edward. — Bella enterrou o rosto no peito dele, as mãos segurando as lapelas de seu paletó. — Ela foi tão cruel. Tão horrível! Não entendo pessoas assim.

— Não pense mais nela, Bella. Tire-a de sua cabeça e de sua vida. Pessoas como sua madrasta são venenosas. E não se preocupe. A floricultura será sua no fim do dia. Eu prometo.

— E eu serei toda sua — retornou ela num sussurro e começou a chorar de novo.

Edward apertou-a em seus braços, dizendo a si mesmo que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mas sabia que não estava. Bella uma vez comentara como deveria ser corrupto ser capaz de comprar tudo que você quisesse. Parecia que isso era verdade. Ele quisera Bella como sua noiva. E estava prestes a comprá-la, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado.

— Sinto muito, mas terei de amá-la e deixá-la, Bella — disse ele, afastando-se um pouco.

— Preciso ir à imobiliária antes que eles fechem pelo dia. Sugiro que você se ocupe o máximo possível. Disse que uma garota vem ajudá-la à vezes?

— Sim, Victoria. Ela vem de quarta a sábado.

— Ela poderia cuidar da floricultura se você viajasse amanhã?

— Tenho certeza que sim. Você disse _amanhã?_

— Sim, vou ver se consigo passagens na balsa _Spirit of Tasmania._ Sei que parte de Sidney para a Tasmânia toda terça à tarde.

— Tasmânia! — Os olhos castanhos adoráveis se iluminaram. — Oh, eu sempre quis ir para lá. Vi um programa na televisão sobre esta viagem. Você pode pôr seu carro na balsa e tem cabines e tudo mais. Será como um minicruzeiro.

— Fico feliz que você goste dessa ideia. — Edward foi momentaneamente abalado por uma crise de consciência. — Tem certeza absoluta que quer fazer isso, Bella? A floricultura, o casamento, e tudo?

Bella ergueu o queixo, e havia um brilho intenso nos olhos.

— Absoluta.

— Então, que assim seja — disse ele.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

— Olhe, Edward! — exclamou Bella. — Nós estamos passando debaixo de Harbour Bridge! Não parece fabulosa daqui?

— Com certeza — concordou ele.

Eles estavam em pé no deque do _Spirit of Tasmania,_ juntamente com outros passageiros, apreciando o sol da tarde e a maravilhosa vista da cidade enquanto a balsa percorria lentamente seu caminho de Darling Harbour em direção a Sidney Heads.

— Ainda não posso acreditar o quão rapidamente você fez tudo — disse Bella com um olhar encantado para o homem bonito ao seu lado. —A floricultura. Esta viagem. Meu anel de noivado... — Ela olhou para o glorioso anel de diamante brilhando em seu dedo.

— Minha mãe diz que eu sou uma pessoa extremamente competente.

Bella sorriu-lhe.

— Neste caso, _gosto_ de pessoas extremamente competentes. — Bella teria preferido dizer _amo._ Todavia, durante a noite, tinha aceitado que seu amor por Edward era unilateral. Edward gostava dela, e estava totalmente comprometido com o casamento. Isso significava muita coisa. E quem sabia? Talvez, com o tempo, a memória da esposa desapareceria. Joanna estava morta, e Bella estava ali, bem viva para cuidar dele e amá-lo.

Milagres aconteciam. Afinal de contas, quem teria acreditado que ela brevemente seria a dona de Uma Flor Por Dia? Ou que iria morar naquela incrível cobertura? Ou que teria um homem como Edward como marido e pai de seus filhos?

Por outro lado, sua decisão impulsiva de deixar Richard comprá-la como esposa não era um milagre. Uma decisão que tinha sido parcialmente inspirada por fúria. Uma fúria que ainda não fora aplacada.

— A propósito, Edward — começou ela — eu quero que Sue saiba que a floricultura foi comprada para mim por meu noivo. Você pode conseguir isso? — Gostava de imaginar as expressões de Leah e Jacob quando descobrissem isso. Esperava que o choque fosse grande.

— É claro — respondeu Edward. — Mas é melhor deixar a surpresa para depois que a escritura for passada, não acha?

— Sim, tem razão. Aquela vadia pode desistir da venda, se souber que eu vou ficar com a loja. Você _é_ um homem sábio.

Sábio e maravilhosamente apaixonado. Bella poderia perdoar Edward por não amá-la, se a paixão sexual dele por ela permanecesse intacta. Na noite anterior, ele tinha sido especialmente apaixonado.

Um súbito pensamento lhe ocorreu. Oh, Deus. Como pudera ser tão imprudente?

— Edward — sussurrou em tom desesperado.

— O que foi? — sussurrou ele de volta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado dela.

— Em minha pressa de fazer as malas, eu... eu esqueci de trazer minhas pílulas anticoncepcionais.

— Isso é um problema? Afinal, ambos queremos filhos, Bella. E, quanto a mim, não quero esperar muito tempo. Por que não esquecer as pílulas de agora em diante?

— Não, você não entende. Quero muito ter um bebê seu. Mas antes, tenho certeza que meu ciclo está para vir em um ou dois dias. E... eu não gosto... Quero dizer...

— Eu entendo, Bella. De verdade.

— Tem certeza?

— Por favor, não se estresse, querida. Não estou aqui com você somente por sexo. Além disso, ainda temos esta noite. Embora eu provavelmente acorde com dor nas costas amanhã, se eu me esforçar muito naquela cabine minúscula, com uma cama menor ainda.

— Eles certamente não escolheram as camas com homens como você em mente — concordou Bella, aliviada que Edward não estava zangado com ela.

— Eu me viro — disse ele. — Notei uma pequena mesa firme entre as camas de solteiro, e outra embaixo do espelho. Não são tão boas quanto minha mesa de trabalho, ou à sua na floricultura ontem à noite, mas necessidade é a mãe da invenção.

— Psiu — avisou ela, olhando para um casal mais velho ao lado deles.

— Você está certa — murmurou Richard. — Não seria aconselhável que os passageiros daqui soubessem detalhes sobre nossa vida amorosa. O choque poderia matá-los.

Bella sabia o que Edward queria dizer. A maioria das pessoas na balsa era idosa. Casais aposentados indo passar férias na Tasmânia. Ela supunha que era um bom jeito de viajar, levando os carros com eles. Mas pensou se alguns deles não estariam melhores em excursões de ônibus, principalmente os que usavam bengalas!

— Você acha que ainda viajaremos juntos de férias quando tivermos a idade deles? — perguntou Bella.

— Com certeza.

— Teremos de manter a forma.

— Manteremos a forma correndo atrás de nossos filhos. Olhe, Heads está aparecendo — disse Edward, apontando em direção aos impressionantes promontórios que guardavam a entrada de Port Jackson. — As águas estão calmas aqui no porto, mas podem ficar agitadas quando estivermos em alto mar. Você enjoa em barcos?

— Não sei.

— Venha comigo, então. Eu trouxe alguns comprimidos para prevenir enjoos.

Algo típico de Richard, pensou ela quando ele pegou-lhe o braço e a conduziu para dentro da embarcação. Ele era um planejador, assim como um executor. Ela sempre se sentiria segura ao seu lado.

Eles levaram alguns minutos para chegar à cabine. Eram localizadas em diferentes níveis na parte frontal do barco, com muitos corredores estreitos e curvas, parecendo um labirinto.

Entretanto, Edward parecia conhecer o caminho.

— Por aqui — disse ele quando Bella ia virando na direção errada no fim de um longo corredor. Bella percebeu que iria conhecer muito seu futuro marido durante os dez dias daquela viagem.

— Sabe que sua mãe me falou recentemente que a melhor maneira de duas pessoas se conhecerem é viajando juntas?

— Neste caso, estamos nos saindo maravilhosamente bem até agora. Já estamos há uma hora no barco e não discutimos uma única vez.

— Obviamente você está exibindo seu melhor comportamento. Mas será que pode mantê-lo?

— Será um desafio — respondeu Edward com um brilho travesso nos olhos. — Mas farei o possível. Bella beliscou-lhe o bíceps forte.

— Sua mãe não me contou que você era tão malvado. Sempre disse que o filho era um bom garoto.

— Nunca acredite em nada que mães falam sobre os filhos — murmurou ele quando eles chegaram à cabine e entraram. — Mas falando em minha mãe, recebi um e-mail dela esta manhã.

Carlisle levou um notebook na viagem, e me deixou o endereço de e-mail. Então eu lhes enviei o anúncio de nosso noivado.

— Oh, Edward, você não fez isso! — Bella tinha presumido que ele manteria aquilo em segredo por um tempo. — Espero que não tenha contado a ela sobre a floricultura. Eu _gosto_ de sua mãe, Edward. E ela gosta de mim. A última coisa que quero é que ela comece a pensar que sou interesseira!

— Confie em mim, ela não pensa. E _contei_ que comprei a floricultura para você, e mamãe ficou muito feliz com isso. Também contei que estou louco por você e que iria levá-la para umas férias na Tasmânia. E que iríamos nos casar assim que voltássemos.

Bella piscou.

— E... e o que ela falou? — Bella tentou imaginar como a sra. Cullen interpretaria a declaração de Edward que estava louco por ela. Pensaria que isso significava que o filho se apaixonara, que tinha finalmente superado a morte de Joanna?

Bella descobriu que não se importava se a sra. Cullen pensasse assim. Outras pessoas pensariam. Para ser honesta, Bella preferia assim. Não queria que as pessoas pensassem que seu casamento era como o de Emmett e Rosalie.

— Mamãe ficou radiante. Falou que talvez possamos fazer um casamento duplo.

— Ela e Carlisle?

— Sim. Ele a pediu em casamento, e ela aceitou.

— Isso é maravilhoso!

— Sim, eles formam um bom casal. Como nós.

Bella também achava que sim. Mas Edward _era_ 12 anos mais velho, e muito mais experiente. Imaginou se ele não era como uma figura de pai para ela. Se era isso que mais o atraia nela.

— Você está pensando de novo — observou Edward.

— Detesto quando faz isso. Nunca sei no _que_ você está pensando.

— Não sabe? — Aquilo a surpreendeu. Imaginava que ele sempre lia cada pensamento seu.

— Considera-me uma mulher misteriosa?

— Irritantemente, às vezes sim.

— No que estou pensando agora? — _-_ perguntou Bella percorrendo os olhos pelo corpo dele.

— _Isso_ eu consigo ler — respondeu ele.

— Cuidado agora — disse ela rindo quando Edward a puxou para a cama com ele.

— Por que você não se cala, mulher? — E ele a beijou.

Foi mais de uma hora depois que Bella tomou o comprimido para enjoos.

— O que gostaria de fazer agora? — questionou Richard depois que eles vestiram as roupas e pentearam os cabelos.

— Podemos ir até o café pelo qual passamos — sugeriu ela. — Ou, melhor ainda, podemos ir ao bar e tomar um drinque? Não precisamos mais dirigir.

— _Nós?_ —Edward estreitou os olhos enquanto se movia para muito perto.

A cabine pequena e a proximidade dele lembraram Bella do quanto Edward era grande. Ele era intimidador no tamanho assim como no jeito.

Mas Bella não tinha mais medo dele. Nem um pouco.

— Você não acha que vou deixá-lo dirigir o tempo todo durante esta viagem, acha?

— Hmm. Talvez devêssemos esclarecer uma coisa, querida. Gosto de dirigir meu próprio carro.

— Verdade? — retornou ela, cruzando os braços. — Acho que estamos prestes a ter nossa primeira discussão.

— Não, não. — Edward ergueu as duas mãos em rendição. — Tudo bem, você pode dirigir.

Às vezes. Se for muito cuidadosa.

— Típico homem.

— Sim — concordou ele. — Sou um homem típico. Lamento sobre isso. Mas quando voltarmos a Sidney, comprarei um carro para você. Qual gostaria?

Bella estava perplexa. Apenas assim. Um carro novo. Uma parte sua empolgou-se com a ideia de dirigir seu próprio carro novo. Mas outra parte preocupava-se que Edward a estava comprando novamente.

Tolice, claro. Eles seriam marido e mulher. Por que ele não deveria lhe comprar um carro novo? Porém, por mais que tentasse ser lógica, Bella não gostava da ideia.

— Eu... não sei — respondeu. — Vou pensar sobre isso.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

No domingo, eles estavam dirigindo em Hobart, a capital da Tasmânia. Situada no estuário de Derwent River, do lado leste mais baixo da ilha, Hobart era uma das cidades mais antigas e mais lindas da Austrália.

— Lembra-me algumas grandes cidades portuárias no sul da Inglaterra — comentou Edward enquanto dirigia ao longo da faixa litorânea, que ficava apenas a uma pequena distância do CBD.

— Nunca estive no exterior, portanto eu não saberia — disse Bella -— Mas este lugar é muito pitoresco, com um porto quase tão bom quanto o de Sidney.

Havia muitos barcos de todos os formatos e tamanhos ancorados no píer, desde pequenos barcos até iates sofisticados. À distância, um grande catamarã cinza balançava levemente na água, parecendo magnífico. Edward falou que devia pertencer às forças armadas.

— Talvez seja até mesmo americano — acrescentou. Mais adiante, um transatlântico branco brilhava na luz do sol, fazendo a balsa na qual eles haviam viajado parecer muito pequena.

— Sabia que Hobart tem o segundo porto mais profundo do mundo? — perguntou Edward quando ela comentou sobre o tamanho do transatlântico.

— Qual é o mais profundo? — Bella quis saber.

— Canso, no Canadá.

— Como você sabe essas coisas?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Leio muito. Também tenho memória fotográfica. O que facilita muito quando você precisa estudar para exames.

— Eu nunca tive de estudar para exames — confessou Bella sem pensar. — Não tenho nenhum diploma. Deixei a escola aos 15 anos para trabalhar com papai na floricultura. — A sensação de inferioridade a envolveu com a admissão. — Você deve me achar muito ignorante.

— Não penso isso de maneira alguma. Pelo contrário, eu a acho muito inteligente. Veja o jeito que você fez aqueles livros de contabilidade sem nenhum treino especial. Passar em exames não avalia a inteligência de uma pessoa, Bella.

Simplesmente a habilidade delas de lembrar fatos e números.

— Você pode pensar assim, mas a maioria das pessoas não pensa. Acham que um diploma é tudo na vida.

— Não é.

— É fácil para você falar, pois tem um diploma. É o mesmo que dizer que não é importante economizar dinheiro quando a pessoa já tem dinheiro. Tente não ter nada e verá como de repente isso se torna importante.

Bella não sabia como tinha entrado naquele assunto, mas se arrependeu imediatamente. Assim como se arrependeu de seu tom amargo.

Os últimos dias tinham sido tão maravilhosos. A primeira noite da viagem... uma noite antes que seu ciclo menstrual viesse... eles haviam passado numa casa histórica adorável, que originalmente fora a residência de um médico, antes de se tornar um hospital durante o fim do século XIX. Agora era uma pousada.

O dono lhes contara a história da casa quando eles haviam chegado, enquanto mostrava os quartos repletos de antiguidades, apontando que a espaçosa suíte que eles escolheram tinha sido onde os bebes nasciam na época do hospital.

Um quarto decorado de azul, com uma grande cama de latão e uma atmosfera muito romântica.

Naquela noite, Edward a amara por horas. Realmente fizera amor com ela... carinhosamente, dizendo-lhe o tempo todo que logo _eles_ estariam fazendo um bebê. Na manhã seguinte, quando o olhara durante o café da manhã, Holly se sentira mais confiante do que nunca de que o casamento daria certo.

Depois disso, eles viajavam pelas redondezas durante o dia, e apreciavam um jantar relaxante todas as noites, descobrindo que não precisavam ter sexo para gostarem da companhia um do outro. Tinham ficado num hotel diferente cada noite, numa outra casa histórica convertida em hotel na quinta-feira, num alojamento charmoso em Swansea na sexta, e numa pensão em Richmond na noite anterior.

Bella nunca imaginara que a Tasmânia fosse tão linda e interessante, tão rica em história. Edward compartilhava sua opinião. Todas as noites, consultavam a brochura turística, planejando aonde iriam e o que fariam no dia seguinte.

Na próxima terça, pretendiam ir de carro até Port Arthur, o velho presídio famoso, e depois seguiriam viagem pela costa leste antes de atravessar para Devonport, a fim de pegar a balsa de volta na quinta-feira.

Bella tinha ficado muito excitada com os planos deles. Então por que arriscara estragar tudo com comentários provocativos? Podia não ser ignorante, mas era uma tola completa!

— Desculpe, Edward — murmurou ela. — Sei que minhas palavras soaram amargas. Sou um pouco emotiva sobre o assunto educação. Connie costumava gabar-se com papai por ter um diploma em artes. Leah fez faculdade também, e é claro, pai pagou por isso.

— Entendo o motivo de seu ressentimento, Bella — disse ele. — Não se desculpe por seus sentimentos. Você é humana, não uma santa. Mas a formação universitária às vezes é valorizada em excesso. Quanto ao dinheiro, todos gostam de ter dinheiro, e não sou exceção. Trabalhei arduamente para acumular muito dinheiro, e gosto do poder que ele me dá. _É_ satisfatório ser capaz de comprar quase tudo que se quer. Você não estaria sentada aqui comigo se não fosse pelo meu dinheiro. Não vou negar isso, também.

— Não fale uma coisa dessas!

— Por que não? É verdade.

Na opinião de Edward, ele claramente a _comprara._

— Houve outras circunstâncias — Bella sentiu-se forçada a dizer. — Eu jamais teria feito minha proposta se não gostasse de você tanto quanto gosto, para começar.

— E se o sexo não fosse tão bom — Edward acrescentou com uma risada, mesmo enquanto seu coração entristecia.

Isso era sua própria culpa, é claro. Havia armado para cegá-la através do sexo. E, aparentemente, tivera muito sucesso.

Como era irônico descobrir que agora se ressentia por Holly gostar tanto de fazer amor com ele. Sem dúvida, o motivo da irritação dela naquela manhã era frustração. Três dias inteiros sem um orgasmo! Por dentro, devia estar desesperada para que ele a levasse para a cama. O pensamento tanto o repelia quanto o excitava.

— Você disse que hoje seu ciclo teria acabado e poderia reassumir as relações sexuais? — perguntou Edward com uma olhada de lado, notando o instantâneo rubor no rosto dela.

— Sim — respondeu Bella de modo tenso.

— Ainda bem que não estamos longe do hotel — murmurou ele, seu próprio corpo reagindo.

Edward tinha escolhido o cassino Wrest Point para se hospedar, não por causa das salas de jogos, mas porque era um dos melhores hotéis de Hobart. Situado num ponto com vista para a água, a construção em forma de torre circular continha cinco suítes cinco estrelas, todas com vistas magníficas para o rio, que era tanto largo quanto profundo.

Um caminho circular levava à entrada do hotel, e um manobrista bem vestido se aproximou assim que Edward parou. O staff da recepção também era eficiente, e eles logo estavam subindo no elevador. A bagagem foi entregue no momento que chegaram à porta da suíte, e Edward deu uma boa gorjeta ao homem.

Apesar de sua ereção pulsante, e da admissão de Holly de que sexo era uma das razões pelas quais ela estava ali, Edward resistiu à tentação de puxá-la para seus braços assim que eles entraram no quarto. Em vez disso, andou até a janela, fingindo que estava achando a vista magnifica mais interessante do que Bella.

Quando se virou, encontrou-a parada no meio do quarto espaçoso, parecendo confusa e incrivelmente sexy.

Não que as roupas fossem provocantes. O short branco era de um comprimento discreto e a blusa cor-de-rosa folgada no corpo. Mas as longas pernas bronzeadas estavam expostas, e os cabelos soltos, do jeito que ele gostava.

— Você está chateado comigo por algum motivo? — perguntou ela finalmente.

— Não — mentiu Edward.

— Então por que está agindo assim?

— Assim como?

— Como se não quisesse fazer amor comigo.

— Você quer fazer amor? — disse ele, detestando-se por ser tão cretino.

— Pensei que fosse o que você quisesse também.

— Preciso tomar um banho antes. Viajamos o dia inteiro, e sinto-me suado e encalorado. É claro, você pode ir comigo, se quiser...

Que _Bella_ fizesse amor com _ele,_ se era isso que tanto queria. Com suas mãos e boca.

Ela o fitou com expressão inescrutável. Se ele pelo menos soubesse o que Holly estava pensando... Ela sorriu então.

— Você sabe que quero — respondeu, os olhos escurecendo e se suavizando.

Edward frequentemente lia que mulheres ficavam com joelhos trêmulos de desejo. Nunca se imaginara sendo afetado da mesma maneira. Encostou-se contra a parede e segurou no parapeito da janela.

— Você terá de ser gentil comigo — murmurou Edward, esperando esconder sua inesperada vulnerabilidade com humor. — Dirigir tanto assim me deixou exausto.

— Pobre Edward. Talvez um banho de banheira seja uma ideia melhor. Vou preparar um para você. — E ela se foi.

Edward fechou os olhos ao som da água correndo.

Uma banheira. Com Bella nua. Lavando-o. Inteirinho. Acariciando-o dentro da água.

Ele visualizou o que aconteceria depois. Bella o secaria, mas ele a deixaria molhada. Então a carregaria para a cama e enxugaria o corpo deleitoso com a língua, fazendo-a gritar com a habilidade de sua boca. Depois gritaria sob ele.

Edward queria se perder inteiramente em Bella. Perder o controle. Precisava ver que ela era totalmente sua. Pelo menos na cama.

— Você vem?

Ele abriu os olhos, perdendo o fôlego ao encontrá-la à porta do banheiro, já nua.

Nunca tinha visto Bella mais linda, ou mais desejável.

— Com certeza — replicou ele rindo ironicamente enquanto a seguia.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

— Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você me comprar todas aquelas roupas — murmurou Bella sobre a borda de sua xícara de café.

Edward ergueu os olhos de seu cappuccino, surpreso. Era segunda-feira, e eles estavam sentados num pequeno café em Sandy Bay, o bairro de Hobart que ostentava os cassinos e muitas boutiques chiques. Edward tinha verdadeiramente apreciado aquela manhã, levando-a para as lojas mais caras, pedindo-lhe que experimentasse roupas para ele, escolhendo apenas o melhor para comprar. Havia superado sua onda irracional de ressentimento do dia anterior, ordenando a si mesmo que não fosse tão tolo. Era ótimo que Bella adorasse fazer amor com ele, que não fosse nem um pouco inibida ou pudica.

— Sobre o que você está falando? — ele exigiu saber. — Por que eu não deveria ter lhe comprado aquelas roupas? São roupas clássicas, nada parecidas com aquele vestido que Emmett comprou para Rosalie.

Bella meneou a cabeça, a expressão nos olhos dela o preocupando.

— Sinto muito, Edward.

— Como assim, sente muito? Pelo quê?

Ela pôs a xícara sobre o pires.

— Não posso me casar com você. Eu pensei que pudesse, mas não posso.

Edward tentou não entrar em pânico.

— Por quê? — perguntou.

— Simplesmente não vai dar certo.

— Por que não daria certo?

— Você sabe por quê. Eu lhe disse uma vez. Preciso que meu marido me ame. Que ame a _mim,_ Isabella Swan. Sou uma pessoa viva, que respira, Edward, não uma posse. Você fez eu me sentir como uma posse esta manhã. Como uma esposa troféu, para ser transformada no que seu dono quiser. Quando retornarmos para o hotel depois disso e você... quiser que eu faça o tipo de coisas que gosta, vou fazer, não porque _quero,_ mas porque me sentirei na _obrigação_ de fazer. Estas roupas parecem pagamentos por serviços prestados, assim como serviços que serão prestados. O mesmo acontece com o carro novo que você me ofereceu. E com a floricultura também.

— A floricultura foi ideia sua — respondeu ele, uma emoção tempestuosa se construindo em seu interior. —Assim como a proposta de casamento.

— Sim, você tem razão. Deixei que sua riqueza me corrompesse para conseguir o que _eu_ queria. Sua riqueza e suas habilidades na cama. Mas isso tem de parar agora, antes que eu engravide. Lamento sobre a floricultura, mas você não vai perder nada por tê-la comprado. Tenho certeza de que será um bom investimento a longo prazo. Tudo que lhe peço é que me deixe morar na loja até que eu encontre um emprego e um lugar para morar. — Ela tirou o anel de noivado do dedo e colocou-o no meio da mesa.

Edward não podia acreditar naquilo. Ela o estava rejeitando. Abandonando-o.

A necessidade de devolver a ofensa, de magoá-la como ele mesmo estava magoado, era intensa.

— Vou vender aquela maldita floricultura — disse ele. — Eu nunca deveria ter comprado aquilo. O que eu fiz, sabia? Nunca houve outro comprador. Era eu o tempo todo.

Bella o encarou, e, pela primeira vez, Richard não teve dúvida do que estava vendo nos olhos dela. Puro choque. E então, um imenso horror.

— Oh, Edward — começou ela com voz trêmula. — Como pode fazer isso? Sempre pensei que fosse um homem honrado.

— Homens bons não existem mais, querida — exclamou ele com raiva, mas por dentro parecia estar se desintegrando.

Um soluço escapou da garganta dela.

— Oh, Deus. Tenho de sair daqui.

Bella se levantou, a cadeira caindo para trás. Quase tropeçou nas sacolas aos seus pés enquanto fugia. Richard hesitou apenas por um momento, antes de segui-la, deixando tudo para trás.

O anel, as roupas. Nada importava. Tudo que importava era Bella. Precisava alcançá-la e se desculpar. Tentaria explicar e suplicar por perdão.

— Bella — gritou ele quando abriu a porta do café e a seguiu.

Ela parou na calçada apenas para lhe dar um olhar angustiado sobre o ombro. Então foi para a rua. O barulho alto de um carro brecando bruscamente assaltou os ouvidos de Edward, enquanto via uma caminhonete branca descendo a ladeira em direção a Bella.

Diziam que sua vida passava diante dos olhos um momento antes de morrer. Pois a _verdade_ passou diante dos olhos de Edward um momento antes de pensar que Bella morreria.

Ele a amava. Amava-a como nunca amara Tanya.

O pensamento de enterrar Bella deu-lhe força e uma velocidade que não eram humanas. Algum anjo da guarda deveria tê-lo impulsionado para o outro lado da rua, porque antes que desse conta, parecia estar voando naquela direção, pegando-a em seus braços e tirando-a do caminho, do perigo.

Bella gritou quando eles caíram na calçada do outro lado, o corpo de Edward amortecendo o dela na queda. Edward não gritou. Estava agradecendo a Deus por sua misericórdia. Pessoas logo se reuniram ao seu redor, ajudando-os a se levantar, perguntando se estavam bem. O motorista da caminhonete, que tinha parado. Pessoas do café. Transeuntes.

— Eu... acho que sim — replicou Bella, tremendo. — Edward? Você está bem?

— Estou bem — insistiu ele, mesmo que estivesse sentindo uma forte dor na perna.

Felizmente, o tempo havia esfriado naquele dia, e estava usando jaqueta de couro. Caso contrário, teria esfolado os dois braços.

— Seu rosto está sangrando — murmurou Bella, estendendo uma das mãos para lhe tocar o rosto.

Alguém apareceu com lenços de papel, que ele usou para colocar contra o corte do rosto.

— Voltem a entrar no café — a proprietária do estabelecimento insistiu. — Vocês sofreram um grande choque. Sentarem-se com um drinque quente e doce vai ajudar.

Bella sabia que a mulher estava certa. Também sabia que Edward tinha salvado sua vida. Mas voltar lá e sentar-se com ele? Ter de _conversar_ com Edward?

— Por favor, Bella — pediu ele, talvez adivinhando que ela ainda queria fugir.

Bella fechou os olhos para não olhá-lo. Ele a segurou pelo braço e conduziu-a de volta para o café. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos quando estava sentada na cadeira que ocupara antes. A visão de seu anel de noivado ainda sobre a mesa a lembrou do motivo pelo qual tinha rugido.

A admissão de Edward em ter comprado a floricultura sem lhe contar nada. Por quê? O motivo era óbvio. Queria que ela fosse desalojada, e não tivesse outro lugar para ir senão para a casa dele.

Duas xícaras de café com leite chegaram, nas quais a garçonete adicionou açúcar.

— Bebam, queridos — aconselhou antes de deixá-los a sós.

Bella permaneceu sentada ali, sem dizer nada.

— Você não deveria ter corrido daquela maneira, Bella — murmurou Edward finalmente.

— Poderia ter se matado.

— Melhor morrer do que me casar com um homem como você.

— Não fale isso — disse ele, o rosto pálido. — Eu amo você, Bella. Sei que não acredita em mim, mas é verdade.

— Como ousa? — devolveu ela num sussurro. — É desprezível mentir sobre uma coisa como esta! Mas então, você _é_ desprezível.

— Concordo plenamente com você. O que eu fiz foi desprezível. Mas eu a amo.

— Você é simplesmente incapaz de aceitar o fracasso, não é? Você não me ama — disse

Holly amargamente. — Todo mundo sabe que ainda ama Joanna. Sua mãe. Seus amigos. Sou

apenas um meio para um fim.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Não ouse me dizer o que é verdade e o que não é. Eu _sei_ a verdade.

— Não, você não sabe — declarou ele. — E ninguém mais sabe. Acha que ainda amo Tanya? Bem, está enganada. Eu a detesto. Não, isso está errado. Nem mesmo a detesto mais. Ela não é digna de ser odiada. Porque isso significaria que foi digna de ser amada.

Bella o olhou, boquiaberta.

— Sim, entendo que você esteja surpresa. Mas eu não podia deixar ninguém saber que fui casado com uma vadia infiel, podia? Não eu. O sr. Bem-sucedido. Impossível contar a alguém que Tanya estava esperando um filho quando morreu, especialmente quando esta criança definitivamente não era minha. Desde que ela morreu, pensei que Joanna tivesse tido um caso e que ia fingir que a criança era minha. Mas Kim finalmente me esclareceu tudo quando lhe telefonei outro dia e exigi saber a verdade. Tanya ia fazer um aborto no dia em que morreu. Nem mesmo _sabia_ quem era o pai do bebê. Poderia ser qualquer um dos homens com quem ela fizera sexo numa festa que deu quando eu estava viajando. Não era um pensamento adorável? Minha esposa, uma prostituta?

Bella não podia pensar em nada para dizer de tão chocada e penalizada sentia-se por Edward. Que terrível descobrir que a pessoa que você amava era tão... doente. Ela ficara abalada quando Jacob a dispensara por Leah. E se tivesse se casado com Jacob e descoberto que ele a traía e tinha engravidado outra garota?

— Oh, Edward — murmurou finalmente, lamentando verdadeiramente por ele.

Bella ficou apavorada ao ver lágrimas nos olhos acinzentados.

— Não chore, Edward — suplicou. — Por favor, não chore.

— Eu não estou chorando por ela, Bella. Que o demônio a leve. Mas sinto vontade de chorar por perder você — confessou ele. — Não tem ideia do quanto eu a amo.

— Isso é verdade, Edward? Você realmente me ama?

— Mais do que as palavras podem dizer. Você me tirou do mundo da escuridão e me trouxe de volta à luz, me dando esperança para um futuro. Mostrou-me que o amor não precisa ser egoísta.

— Então, por que você comprou a floricultura?

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Foi um erro. Eu tinha acabado de descobrir, através de Kim, o verdadeiro caráter de Tanya e temi por minha própria sanidade. Eu precisava de você, Bella. Necessitava de seu carinho e gentileza. E, sim, do conforto de seu corpo. Estava cego pela amargura para ver que meus sentimentos por você já tinham se transformado em amor. Não até que vi a caminhonete se aproximando de você. Agora há pouco, a verdade me atingiu. Entendo que será difícil você me perdoar. Mas peço uma nova chance, Bella. Você deve sentir alguma coisa por mim. Talvez, um dia, aprenda a me amar.

— Acho que não, Edward— murmurou ela baixinho. E quando pegou o anel de cima da mesa e deslizou-o de volta no dedo, Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

O sorriso dela era suave e amoroso.

— Eu amo você há um bom tempo, querido — declarou Bella, estendendo o braço e pegando uma das mãos na sua.

Os olhos de Edward estavam inundados de lágrimas novamente, e desta vez ela não se assustou. Havia alguma coisa realmente adorável num homem que tinha a capacidade de chorar.

 **TRES MESES DEPOIS...**

— Muito obrigada por entrar comigo na igreja, Carlisle — disse Bella com sinceridade.

— O prazer é meu, querida — replicou Carlisle.

Bella o achava muito doce. Um homem gentil e atencioso. Carlisle e a tinham surpreendido a todos atando os laços quando estavam no exterior. Mas retornaram há algumas semanas, e Bella nunca vira um casal mais feliz.

Sem contar ela e Edward, é claro, emendou com um suspiro. Eles estavam tão felizes juntos, mais ainda desde que ela descobrira, no mês anterior, que estava esperando um bebê. Edward já tinha incumbido a Emmett a casa ideal para uma família. De jeito nenhum, dissera, iria criar filhos numa cobertura.

— Não está nervosa, certo? — sussurrou Carlisle quando a pegou pelo braço.

— Só um pouquinho — respondeu Bella.

O dia até agora fora agitado, tentando aprontar tudo, certificando-se de que ela ficaria o mais bonita possível.

— Não há razão para estar — disse ele, e deu-lhe um tapinha no braço. — Você está divina. E vai se casar com um homem bom.

Bella não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas ainda se sentia um pouco tensa enquanto olhava o corredor à frente.

Primeiro viu Rosalie e Victoria, que estavam caminhando devagar para frente da igreja, ambas muito elegantes em vermelho. Seus vestidos longos de seda eram da mesma cor do buque de rosas que Bella estava carregando, uma escolha sentimental pela maneira que ela e Richard tinham se conhecido.

Os buques das madrinhas, todavia, eram de rosas brancas, combinando com o vestido branco deslumbrante de Bella. Ela não quisera usar cor de creme ou marfim. Seu vestido era reto, mas possuía uma saia tradicional larga e lhe caía como uma luva. O decote era largo e baixo, as mangas longas e justas. O véu de tule estendia-se infinitamente, salpicado com pequenas pérolas nas extremidades.

Rosalie e Victoria haviam dito que ela parecia uma princesa. Mas o que elas pensavam não importava realmente. Tudo que importava a Bella era o que Edward pensava dela.

Seu olhar agitado finalmente localizou os três homens parados perto do padre que iria realizar a cerimônia.

Todos estavam muito bonitos em seus ternos pretos, até Jasper, que exibia uma excelente aparência depois de um corte de cabelos e barba feita. Ele era realmente um homem estranho. Muito intenso, com uma natureza séria, o que podia ser interessante, se você gostasse desse tipo de coisa.

Felizmente Victoria, que era parceira dele hoje, não era uma daquelas mulheres que se encantavam imediatamente por Jasper. O marido dela não teria gostado muito disso.

Emmett, é claro, estava fabuloso como sempre. Ele e Rosalie sempre seriam um casal em destaque. Bella tinha aprendido a gostar de Emmett, e gostava _muito_ de Rosalie, que a colocara sob sua asa e a ajudara com todos os preparativos do casamento.

Finalmente, Bella permitiu-se olhar para Richard, que parecia absolutamente maravilhoso, mas um pouco nervoso também, pensou com um sorriso aliviado.

Ninguém mais teria notado. As pessoas veriam apenas um homem alto e bonito, com olhos acinzentados e uma expressão digna no rosto.

Mas Bella o conhecia melhor do que ninguém agora. As mãos dele estavam unidas na frente do corpo de maneira tensa. E os lábios estavam pressionados numa linha firme também.

Era bom sentir que ele a amava tanto a ponto de ficar nervoso no dia do casamento deles.

Edward não era um homem que mostrava nervosismo. Bella suspeitava que nunca mais o veria chorando, como acontecera naquele dia na Tasmânia. Mas a memória daquele dia estaria sempre com ela. Pensar nisso a tranquilizou.

Edward a amava. Amava Isabella Swan verdadeiramante.

 _Você teria gostado dele, papai,_ sussurrou ela em sua mente enquanto seguia o corredor da igreja em direção ao homem que amava.

A sra. Cullen sorriu-lhe de onde estava sentada no primeiro banco, parecendo incrivelmente jovem num vestido de seda verde-água. Eles ainda não haviam lhe contado sobre o bebê, mas ela ficaria radiante ao descobrir.

Porém, não tão radiante quanto Bella. Iria ter um bebê. Ela e Edward iriam formar uma família. O coração de Bella estava explodindo de felicidade. Não pertencia a uma família há tanto tempo. Finalmente, Rosalie subiu ao altar e Edward teve uma visão clara de sua noiva. Respirou profundamente.

— Admito que estava errado, Ed — murmurou Emmett ao seu lado. — Bella é definitivamente a mulher certa para você.

— Muito jovem para ele, eu acho — palpitou Jasper, e Emmett cutucou-lhe as costelas.

Jasper suspirou.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ela o ama, posso ver isso. Pior ainda, acho que ele a ama.

— E o que há de errado nisso? — questionou Emmett em tom crítico.

— Fiquem quietos, vocês dois — comandou Edward. — Estou me casando aqui.

Realmente se casando desta vez, pensou quando sua adorável esposa chegou ao seu lado. Aquilo era real, pois era amor _verdadeiro._ Seu coração disparou de alegria quando estendeu a mão para Bella, que a pegou, com um sorriso tão amoroso que fez Edward relaxar pela primeira vez no dia.

— Você está incrível — sussurrou ele encantado. — Maravilhosa.

— Obrigada — sussurrou Bella de volta.

Eu deveria estar agradecendo você, meu amor, pensou ele enquanto eles se viravam de frente para o padre. Por me amar. Por me perdoar. E por confiar em mim novamente.

Eu jamais a decepcionarei, prometeu Edward, silenciosamente, quando o padre começou a discursar sobre a santidade do casamento. Eu a protegerei com a minha vida. E a amarei até o dia de minha morte...

 ** _Fim_**


End file.
